Velando Sentimientos
by hesh-chan
Summary: Les traigo esta historia con la que he tenido exito en otra pagina donde lo publique y me fue muy bien, espero que aqui tambien sea bien recibidapor esas cosas de la vida a Ginny le tocara comvivir diariamente una terrible pesadilla con olor a huron
1. Que Mas Da

Capitulo 1: Que Mas Da

Era el sexto año de colegio para Ginny y no quería esperar mas para ya estar en Hogwarts ¡¡tenia tantas ganas de ver a sus amigos, Demasiado tiempo con sus hermanos le hacían añorar los días que pasaba con Midra y Jhefra

-Ginny? mamá dice que ya bajes a desayunar

-ya voy- ese sin lugar a dudas era Ron una de sus hermanos mayores el antepenúltimo o el que iba antes que ella para ser mas específicos, eran 7 hermanos en total pero 3 ya no vivían con ellos.

Se puso su bata, peino su cabello, se vio en el espejo y estando segura de su aspecto salió de su dormitorio, la razón de haberse arreglado estaba ya a tan solo 15 gradas mas abajo en su propia casa, sentado en su mesa, esperando el desayuno, quizas un poco dormido todavìa..., ya a tan solo 10 gradas mas abajo, el era tan...tan... la verdad es que no sabia como explicarlo, tenia un aire infantil pero a la ves audaz, desafiante y saber que estaba en su casa pasando las ultimas semanas de vacaciones como de costumbre la hacia feliz..., ya a tan solo 5 gradas mas abajo, y pensar que de no ser por su hermano ella no lo hubiese conocido ya que era su mejor amigo aparte de Hermione que era su unica amiga pero en opinión de Ginny era el amor recóndito de su hermano, había bajado ya todas las gradas y caminaba hacia el comedor, pero no lo vio sentado donde siempre, quizás aun no bajaba, se disponía a caminar hacia la mesa

Alguien le puso la mano en el hombro y le saludo susurrandole al oido izquierdo, ella dio la vuelta para ver quien era aun que ya era mas que obvio, pero el chico se estaba acercándo para darle un beso en la mejilla y como ninguno de los dos reacciono a tiempo el le termino dando el beso en la hendidura del labio, fue calido como el de dos pequeños niños.

-lo siento fue mi culpa – dijo un muchacho un poco mas alto que ella de hermosos ojos verdes y caballo negro azabache

-n-no, fu-fue mi...mi cu-cul-culpa - ahí vamos otra ves, tenia una rutina especifica para cuando se sonrojaba, primero se le subían los colores al nivel uno (casi nada), segundo comenzaba a retorcerse los dedos, tercero se le aumentaba el color al nivel dos (se nota pero no llama mucho la atención),cuarto bajaba la mirada por que sabe lo que le esperaba en pocos segundos que seria el quinto y ultimo paso que consistía en que su cara sube al nivel tres (¡¡peligro!) no había peor cosa en el mundo, se volvía irreconocible donde comenzaba su cabello y donde su cara, por que no podía estar tranquila ¡¡aaag! como odiaba eso y aparte de todo sus dos queridos hermanos comenzaron a burlarse de ella al verla ponerse carmeí. Ginny supuso que su mamá los hizo callar por que se detuvieron al instante al verla, gracias a dios, y el gracias con énfasis, Harry no se dio ni por enterado ya que comenzó a saludar a Hermione y Ron

-ven querida, ven ya te pongo el desayuno - le dijo su mamá cálidamente llevándola a la mesa y haciéndola sentar a lado de Fred y George 

-buenos días mamá- dijo ella acomodándose y bajando la cara hasta que le pasen los colores

-Harry querido como dormiste?

-bien, gracias señora Weasley

-que tal dormiste- dijo Hermione con vos de consuelo y poniéndole una mano en forma de apoyo

-bien supongo- dijo Ginny alzando la vista y dándole una sonrisa, ya no estaba roja, ella era después de Midra, claro esta, su mejor amiga y con la única que hablaba de lo que sentía por Harry

-hola pecosa

-hola tarado - le regalo una de esas sonrisas tan caracteísticas de ella - ¿que vamos a hacer hoy mamá?

- tenemos que comprar las cosas del colegio así que vamos al callejón Diagon, esta vez si que nos hemos demorado, ya mañana les toca irse y no hemos comprado nada aun, ten cariño

-gracias mamá- dijo Ginny comiendo una de las tostadas que su madre le acababa de dar

-y como vamos a ir, he oído a papá decir que hoy no va a estar en funcionamiento la red flu

-si lo se y por eso le he pedido a tu papá que nos lleve

-y en que nos va a llevar?

-¿con un trasladador?- dijeron George y Fred al unísono como de costumbre

-no, pidió que le prestaran dos carros en el ministerio - dijo viendo de reojo a Harry

-y a que hora viene?

-ya debe estar llegando, así que vayan rápido a cambiarse

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron cada quien a su cuarto, Ginny se baño cambio y peino, estaba muy feliz, se puso su pantalon de pana roja y un top de tiritas delgadas blanco , sus zapatos deportivos blancos y no se puso chamarra por que en su opinión y no es que se equivocara hacia un calor insoportable, se vio en el espejo y estando segura de que se veía mas que bien bajo donde ya la estaban esperando los demás.

-¡¡Ginny, no crees que esa ropa esta muy... y por que no te pones una chamarra!-comenzó Ron 

-no, no lo creo y lo de la chamarra, acaso eres anormal, quien aguantaría este calor con una chamarra puesta, sabes que el calor me estorba, tu tampoco la usas

-si Ron hace calor - dijo el pelinegro con cara de tarado, le gustaba lo que veía 

-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione dándole un codazo 

-¡que! hace calor o ¿no?

-bu-bu bueno eso es por que yo no llevo una camiseta a la que le cortaron las mangas hasta que solo quedaron tiras

-esto Ron se llama top t-o-p top –comenzó a deletrearle Ginny

-creo que papá no debería haberte comprado ropa muggle... no es que tenga algo en su contra- agrego al ver la cara que le ponía Hermione

- en mi opinión no es de tu incumbencia

-si Ron yo creo que se ve bien- dijo Harry

-si tranquilo- le dijo Hermione y lo tomo de la mano soltándosela al instante una poco sonrojada, en sentencia de Ginny, Ron se que callado mas por lo que acababa de hacer Hermione que por otra cosa

-¡wow! Ginny te ves genial-dijo George al entrar en la sala

-si –corroboro Fred

-gracias, ves – dijo Ginny viendo a ron y sacándole la lengua.

Esperaron unos 5 minutos y sonó el claxon, los dividieron en dos grupos, en uno iba Harry, Ginny, Hermione y la señora Weasley en otro George, Fred, Ron y la señor Weasley. Hermione hizo que Ginny se sentara a lado de Harry lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara pero después se le paso, comenzó a hablar con el y se le fueron todos los nervios que sentía, esa era sin duda alguna la conversación mas larga que han tenido en toda su vida.

Llegaron sin ningún contratiempo al callejón Diagon y compraron todo lo que necesitaban, después cada uno cogió por su ladoy paso algo que nadie, al menos Ginny y Harry, no se lo esperaban, Ron y Hermione se fueron ¡¡los dos juntos y solos, sin Harry!

-has visto eso

-si me dejaron solo

-¡¡hey que estas conmigo o que yo no soy nada! - dijo la taheña pegandole en el brazo

-no, no quise decir eso

-bueno pero la cuestión no es que te dejaron solo, sino que están los dos juntos

-¿y?

-¡Harry!

-¡ah! ya, ya te entendí – dijo poniendo una sonrisa picara y codiando a ginny en las costillas- bueno entonces ya que estamos aquí, ¿quieres un helado?

-si gracias

Fueron a la heladería antigua que habia en esa misma calla y después a pasear un rato, Ginny ya no se sentía tan insegura, se porto como si estuviera con otro chico ya que por lo habitual ella no tenia recelo cuando salía con uno, solo Harry tenia ese poder en ella pero ya no mas, la estaba pasando muy bien

-Ginny por que el anterior año no salías de tu habitación en Howgarts apenas y te veía solo salías para clases y con Midra al lago por las tardes

-no lo se

-sabes cual es mi teoría

-¿cuál?

-que te daba miedo salir y encontrarte con una manada de muchachos que te asediaran

-a si, por que tendría miedo de eso

-por que eres muy bonita y todos se hubiesen fijado en ti

-no todos

-por que lo dices

-por que yo solo quería que una persona me viera y justamente esa no lo hacia

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-como se que

-como sabes que no te veía, y si eras tu la que no te dejabas ver- Ginny no supo que responder, después cambiaron de tema y caminaron mucho tiempo jugando bromeando y riendo, más tarde fueron a las tres escobas tomaron una cerveza de mantequilla, Harry pago y se fueron a donde habían quedado en verse todos para regresar a la madriguera. 

Ya era de noche y todos estaban dormidos menos Ginny quien estaba pensando en lo que había pasado esa misma tarde, no sabia que había sucedido, lo único que entendió es que ella y Harry ya tenían aunque sea una amista, no estaba segura de que fue eso, ¿solo lo dijo en broma? o ¡¿Harry se le insinuó! Oooh deseaba que fuera eso.

Al día siguiente ya todos estaban listos para partir y ni en 15 minutos ya estaban en la estación, Ginny salió corriendo al ver a Midra y la abrazo tan fuerte.

-Ginny... yo ...también ...te extrañe... un montón... pero ya no... puedo respirar- dijo una chica un poco mas alta que la pelirroja, de un hermoso cabello rubio muy corto que llevaba puesta unas gafas súper sofisticadas pero a la vez modernas

-oh lo siento ¿has visto a Jhefra?

-no –conversaron hasta que llegaron al compartimiento que siempre utilizaban, se acomodaron y comenzaron a charlar de nuevo

-mi hermano te manda besos

-tu hermano siempre me manda besos, que pena que el sea muggle y no venga con nosotras al colegio

-para que quieres que venga

-por que es tan simpático

-si tu lo dices- dijo la chica entornando los ojos- además ya tienes a Harry y hablando de el, que tal tus vacaciones tan cerca de tu príncipe azul 

-maravillosas

-eso se nota, si te vieras en un espejo andas muy feliz

-si y aprendí a pelear

-si, eso si me lo dijiste en tus cartas

-pero no te conté nada de lo de Harry...-Ginny le relató lo que le paso el anterior día, desde que se despertó hasta la noche- y no se 

-pues el tiempo lo dice todo

-hola como están- dijo un chico que estaba de espaldas a ellas jalando un pesado baúl, lo acomodo y se dio la vuelta para dejar ver unos hermosos ojos azules profundos, pelo desordenadamente ordenado color negro azulado, una cuidada tez canela terminando con unas nada usuales labios sexy 

-bien, casi que no llegas

-mi mama, ya sabes no me quería soltar

-que tal tus vacaciones Jhefra- pregunto Midra

-bien

-¿que tal con tu novia?

-¿novia? ¿cual novia?-las dos chicas se miraron y supieron al instante que Jhefra no quería hablar de el tema, el siempre era así, cuando se asía el que no sabia de que le hablaban era porque no quería justamente discutir de eso- Ginny te ves muy bien 

-gracias

-¿y yo?

-tu no te quedas atrás

- gracias

-y como va todo con el tema "quiero contigo"

-que te cuente Midra me voy a dormir un rato no descanse pensando en eso

Ginny se recostó en las piernas de Jhefra quien se había sentado a su lado, apenas escucho el principio de la conversación y después callo en un profundo sueño, fue una quimera estupidísima, estaba en la cancha de quidditch en la mitad de una plena lluvia y el sol por otro lado no sabia para donde ir le gustaba el frió pero si iba a la aguacero se congelaría y si se iba al sol le estorbaba mucho demasiado calor "mil veces el frío" se dijo en el sueño.

-Ginny –se oía a lo lejos

-¿Ginny?

-creo que debemos lanzarle agua 

-mejor que te la lancen a ti- dijo Ginny quien acababa de abrir los ojos

-ya llegamos

bajaron del tren, se subieron a un carruaje y llegaron a Howgarts donde les esperaba un gran banquete de bienvenida, todos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas y esperaron a que entren los de primero, no hubo nada nuevo, comieron les dieron las respectivas instrucciones y aparte una noticia que no se esperaban, les dijeron que este año también iba a haber baile de navidad por que en el anterior tuvieron mucho éxito, Ginny se puso feliz, este año tenia mas oportunidades con Harry.

-----------------------------------------

Transcurrieron unas cuantas semana y no paso nada de nuevo solo lo usual clases de todo tipo, comida, dormir, molestar, criticar, pelear con Malfoy con Parkinson y otros Slytherin, también y de mal gusto con Ron, Ginny no sabia que pensar, después de que llegaron a Hogwarts Harry cambio y se porto como cuando ella entro el primer año ya ni siquiera le hablaba como en vacaciones sino que solo cruzaban palabra para saludarse y para preguntar donde estaba Ron o Hermione

No quería seguir pensando en eso así que comenzó a pensar en que haría el día siguiente, revisar los deberes que tenia pendientes y ver si tenia tiempo para hacer alguna travesura con Midra y Jhefra.

Al día siguiente se levanto muy tarde, era fin de semana así que no se preocupo y fue a desayunar, ya no había nadie en su sala común, y no había mucha gente en el castillo, unos pocos en la biblioteca y otros en sus cuartos, todos estaban afuera, en los terrenos del colegio y por que no si era un perfecto día, camino sola por el pasillo un buen rato, estaba leyendo unos apuntes que Hermione le presto para que sepa lo que tenia que estudiar ese año, en una mano llevaba los apuntes y se estaba mordiendo las uñas de la otra, después se relamió los labios 

- ¡hey comadreja!

- que mierda quieres Malfoy- dijo Ginny sin alzar la vista de los apuntes y siguió caminando, ya sabia de quien se trataba, era su habitual saludo, aquello de un perfecto día se había esfumado a la velocidad de la luz

-nadie te enseña a ser mas respetuosa con tus superiores

- si solo que no hay con quien practicarlo a menos que tu pienses que eres mi superior, lo cual seria una gran estupidez ya que estamos al mismo nivel – dijo Ginny aun sin mirarlo a los ojos y con un tono de voz que mostraba todo su aburrimiento, como si el muchacho que estaba a su lado fuera un mal programa de tv muggle

-no te equivoques niñita te falta mucha galeones como para decir eso

-si como no, mira Malfoy algún día se te va a acabar la plata y te vas a quedar sin nada- Malfoy bufo como burlándose

-si no me crees me da lo mismo pero cuando te des cuenta de que tengo razón o cuando te pase haremos fiesta en el nivel mas bajo con los de mi lado como tu los llamas- dijo la muchacha aun viendo a los apuntes y caminando, no podía pasar de la tercera línea, hablar y oír al estúpido de Malfoy no la dejaba concentrar así que decidió que ya era hora de volver a su cuarto para poder leer en paz – nos vemos pesado

- quien mas que tu fastidiosa, además no te puedes ir, Snape quiere verte

- ¿para que quiere verme? – dijo Ginny todavía sin alzar la mirada y con muy poco interés

- yo no se, solo me dijo que vayamos a su despacho

-¿que vayamos? - seguía sin mirar a Malfoy

- si, tiene un trabajo para nosotros

- aja ya –dijo leyendo pero sin entender de que se trataba, giro sobre sus talones y cambio de dirección hacia el despacho de Snape aun sin mirar al muchacho que aun la seguía 

-oye

-mmm- dijo Ginny de lo mas desinteresada que parecía en otro lado

- Weasley

- ¿mmm?- dijo caminando sin mirar al rubio

-¡hey¡ - el muchacho la agarro del brazo y la atrajo hacia el, por primera ves en todo el camino ella le ponía verdadera atención

- ¿que coñ...

- ¿por que no me miras a los ojos cuando te hablo? que acaso temes verme

-¡¡uff, que mas quisieras!

- vamos admítelo no puedes verme a los ojos

- quieres que te mire, pues bien- Ginny se soltó de Draco y lo quedo mirando directamente a los ojos para ella eso acababa de ser un reto, el la miraba como siempre la frialdad sobre todo y ella no se quedaba atrás era la reina de la frialdad y se sentía orgullosa de eso, seguían mirándose y el sonrió, ella se podía reflejar en sus ojos, el se acerco mas y mas hasta que ella pudo tenerlo ya a tan solo una nariz, Ginny ya no resistía, hay que admitir que el le helaba la piel, sentía un escalofrió que iba desde la parte mas baja de la espalda hasta lo mas alto de ella, se hizo un poco para atrás aun mirándolo

-¿que, estas huyendo?- el se acerco de nuevo

-no, pero no te quiero tener cerca- se hizo un poco mas atrás

-ósea que no me puedes ver a los ojos ni tampoco estar cerca de mi- se aproximo

-que crees que estoy haciendo idiota, te estoy viendo- se aparto con la mirada fija en el

-si pero vas a terminar perdiendo, nadie se resiste- se avecino

-vaya que modesto -se aíslo- pero vas a ver que no soy como los demás

-eso esta clarísimo tu cabello lo dice todo

-no seas idiota

-¿que sientes?- se allego 

-repulsión, asco- se aparto con una cara de repugnancia

- claro y por eso tiemblas – se acerco aun mas que antes

- yo no tiemblo – mintió ya no resistió y bajo la mirada

-ves - dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de triunfo y dándose la vuelta para caminar al despacho del profesor- no puedes mantener tu mirada sobre la mía

-ya ya celébralo con quien quieras- dijo la muchacha de mal humor siguiéndolo, no le gustaba perder y menos contra alguien tan estúpido como el

- y si es contigo con quien quiero celebrarlo- dijo el muchacho poniendo la mano en la cintura de Ginny 

-te sugiero que quites tu mano de ahí- dijo la chica señalando el lugar donde se encontraba la mano de el chico 

-¿y donde la pongo?- dijo el mozalbete deslizando la mano mas abajo

Ginny se dio la vuelta y le pego a puño cerrado en plena cara – ¡¡no se con quien crees que estas tratando pero yo no soy así como las que están en tu casa que solo por que eres atractivo te dan el derecho de que las manosees y no se que otras cosas!- le grito a Malfoy quien estaba tapándose la cara

-¿qu-¿que ¿¿que dijiste?- dijo Malfoy destapándose y dejando ver una pequeña partidura en el labio

-¡¡que no se con quien...

-no, no dijiste que soy atractivo

-si ¿y?

-entonces te gusto

- o si me encantas siempre he querido estar contigo- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente

-al fin lo admites – al parecer el chico no había entendido la ironía

-¡¡¡NO, CLARO QUE NO, QUE DIGA QUE ERES GUAPO Y QUE ESTAS BUENOTE NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME GUSTAS, ERES UN MALTITO CABRON, COMO PUEDES SER TAN NARCISISTA HE INMADURO CREES QUE EL SISTEMA SOLAR GIRA A TU ALREDEDOR Y QUE ESTA A TU TOTAL DISPOSICIÓN Y DOMINIO, PUES NO!

- ahora me dices que soy guapo y estoy buenote y con todo y eso tienes la frescura de decir que no te gusto

-¡¡UFF!-Ginny no podía creer que hubiera persona mas exasperante como la que tenia a sus espaldas, camino dando zancadas de enojo - ¡¡QUE ASCO! -llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Snape y Ginny toco la portezuela, y de adentro una vos les dijo que pasen

-buenas tardes profesor, Malfoy me dijo que me llamaba- que hipócrita era con esa sonrisa fingida pero bien actuada ¡¡BUENAS, BUENAS ¿POR DONDE!

-si, a los dos

- ¿y para que será?

-como ustedes saben en mi clase hay muchos...como decirlo bueno ya idiotas que no saben ni como hacer una limonada, pues bien quiero que me ayuden primero usted señorita Weasley aunque a mi gran sorpresa es... tolerable en mis clases y quiero que sea la tutora de los castigados y usted señor Malfoy ¿señor Malfoy? ¿qué le paso en el labio?

-¿eh? a mi torpeza

-bueno... bueno quiero que la supervise- dijo Snape, ¡¡¿supervisarla, supervisarla, ni que necesitara de que alguien la vigile y que hay con eso de "tolerable"

- como usted diga señor- dijo Malfoy – pero ¿como sabremos cuando tenemos que venir? 

- yo se los haré saber, ahora pueden irse

-gracias señor- dijo Ginny y vaya que le estaba agradecida, tenia tantas ganas de ya irse, abrió la puerta y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, salió de el castillo y fue al lago donde para su gran alivio estaba Midra y Jhefra, camino hacia ellos y se desplomo a lado de Midra

-que te pasa Ginny

-el cabrón egocéntrico ¡uff!- bufo Ginny con exasperación jalándose de los cabellos y bajando la vista

-Malfoy- dijeron Jhefra y Midra

- ¿que paso, ¿lo habitual?

- ja, me habría gustado que hubiese sido lo habitual pero no ¡¡aagggg!

- que paso y deja de ... deja de jalarte los caballos

Ginny les contó todo y sus amigos envés de ayudarla se reían 

- espere... así que... espera, espera... así que le dijiste que... estaba buenote

-si y ya deja de reírte Jhefra- su amigo ni siquiera podía hablar

-¿y le pegaste?

-aja, eso fue lo mejor de todo

-bien, se lo merecía haber si así se le bajan los humos

-hay bien que te trae vuelta un lío- dijo Jhefra

-no 

-Ginny sincérate con nosotros, el solo te molestaba cuando estabas con el T (trío Harry, Hermione, Ron) y no pasaba nada pero desde el anterior año el te molesta justo cuando estas sola y hasta te saluda siempre igual...

- oh maravilloso saludo, cada dia es un insulto mas, crees que a eso se le puede llamar saludo - dijo Ginny imitando a Malfoy

-pero nunca pasas desapercibida ante sus ojos

-claro y de quien no con este estúpido color de cabello

- pero le dijiste que esta buenote

-¡¡Jhefra!

- ¿qué? se lo dijo y el tipo ahora se le a de ver subido mas los humos

- ni que lo que yo le diga pueda cambiar el rumbo de su vida todas le han de decir lo mismo

-si pero no toda son como tu

- a que te refieres

- no te has dado cuenta Ginny eres la chica mas linda de este año y con eso no quiero decir que de el anterior no lo fueras y además eres la mas difícil por que aun te queda una pulcra reputación y tu carácter, ni hablar siempre te haces respetar

- ¿y?

-a la mayoría de los chicos les gustan los retos y tu eres uno muy grande

- hey oye – dijo Ginny pegándole un codazo

-bien que te gustaría pasar una noche con el "cabrón egocéntrico"

- ¡¡¿qué! ¡¡NI QUE LA PAZ DEL MUNDO MAGICO DEPENDIERA DE ESO, ES EN LO ULTIMO QUE PENSARÍA HACER, PREFERIRIA TENERLA CON CUALQUIER OTRO ANTES QUE CON EL, UFF!- diciendo esto camino hacia el castillo y fue a su sala común, no estaba ni llena ni vacía pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era ir a su cuarto y leer un rato

Como podían creer sus amigos tal estupidez, Ginny nunca se fijaría en alguien como Malfoy, alguien tan pedante y ególatra, dejo esos pensamientos a tras y se enfoco en el libro que estaba leyendo, cada ves obscurecía mas pero Ginny no se dio ni cuenta, estaba muy concentrada en el libro. Ya era hora de bajar a cenar y ella no lo pensó dos veces tenia mucha hambre, se levanto, dejo su libro en la cama y llevo los apuntes de Hermione para devolverlos aun que no los pudo terminar de leer, salió para ver si en la sala común estaban sus amigos y si no iría sola a cenar, igual no quería que la siguieran molestando.

-hola ¿mejor humor? – dijo Midra

-si y Jhefra

- ya bajo yo le dije que esperaría a ver si bajabas y aquí estas

-gracias, vamos entonces

salieron y bajaron al gran comedor donde Ginny le entrego los apuntes a Hermione

-¿terminaste de leértelos?

-si gracias- mintió Ginny, un puesto mas allá de Hermione estaba Harry quien ni le puso atención, tenia una carta color rosado y la estaba leyendo "que asqueroso color" pensó Ginny, odiaba el rosado

-bien me avisas si necesitas algo mas, ya no hablamos mucho que digamos

- esta bien- Ginny se despidió de Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a su puesto, comenzó a devorar todo, se paresia mucho a su hermano en esos momentos, disfruto de una sana conversación de casi todos los temas con sus amigos no como la que tuvieron en la tarde...

-¿creen que Ron y Hermione se hagan novios?- dijo Jhefra

-yo creo que si– dijo Midra 

-¿y en que mes?

-yo digo que en diciembre- comentó la rubia

-yo creo que en febrero- dijo Ginny- ¡hey! tengo una idea ¿quieren apostar?

-eres adicta a eso verdad – dijo Midra

-¡sípi!

- algún día eso va a ser tu perdición

- lo se pero espero que ese día se tarde muuuucho- dijo Ginny

- no lo hará te lo aseguro – dijo Jhefra

- que lindo gracias por tus premoniciones siempre tan... no se me haces sentir segura

- pues vamos apostemos – dijo Midra

- ¿y que apostamos?- pregunto Ginny

- yo ya tengo una idea, al que gane le daremos lo que mas quiere y el que pierda tendrá que hacer lo que nosotros queramos –dijo Jhefra como si estuviera decretando una ley

- hecho pero tu no dices a que le apuestas 

- a lo mismo que dice Ginny

-¿y por que no a lo mío?

-porque Ginny siempre gana en todas las apuestas

-Gracias, Gracias muchísimas Gracias – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de orejea a oreja asiendo ademán de dar las gentilezas a un publico inexistente

- y cambiando de tema cuando tendrás tu primera ayuda con Snape-dijo Midra bajando la mirada a su comida, Ginny paro en seco su pantomima de agradecimiento para poner su mas fuerte cara de asco, sabia que ella lo había dicho a propósito por que Jhefra la hizo ver como una perdedora en comparación a ella.

-que linda justo cuando estaba mas animada

-eso te pasa por presumida- dijo Midra sacándole la lengua- ¿pero cuando mismo es?

- no se y en realidad desearía que no fuera nunca, pero conociendo al profesor Snape de seguro que a de castigar a 20 personas por semana

- me encantaría estar ahí cuando te toque pasar una tarde completa con los castigados y con el asqueroso de Malfoy – dijo Jhefra

- yo de ti estaría preparándome por que tu deseo se hará realidad, eres pésimo en pociones- se burlo Midra

- gracias, por eso me encanta estar de pareja contigo en esa clase, primero por la buena compañía y segundo por que siempre sacamos buenas notas por tu inteligencia

- pero cuando estas solo eres malísimo- dijo Midra- además solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor por lo que dijiste de las apuestas

- no, cuando dije que Ginny siempre ganaba no quise ofenderte pero te lo digo enserio

- que gentil gracias, pero Ginny es mucho mejor

- en eso tienes razón

-desearía que no la tuviera- dijo la pelirroja acongojada- ojalá y fuera pésima para que el profesor Snape no me hubiese escogido para hacer la tarea con el vanidoso de Malfoy

- pero no lo eres y hay que enfrentar las cosas, además no es que te moleste mucho verdad, dime ¿que Malfoy no esta guapísimo?

-si pero eso no le quita lo idiota

-Midra esa es la pregunta mas estúpida que le has hecho a Ginny, que no estuviste atenta a la conversación de la tarde, ella mismo le dijo que estaba buenote- se burlo Jhefra 

Ginny se aguanto las ganas de estamparle en la cara el plato que tenia enfrente y apretó con fuerza su cuchara – no crees que ya es suficiente – fue flojeando la fuerza con la que sostenía la cuchara la verdad es que se estaba haciendo daño.

-lo siento pero es que tu franqueza me sorprendió

-Jhefra...yo mejor me voy a dormir estas insoportable

-Ginny no, espera yo me voy contigo – dijo Midra levantándose y dándole una mirada muy severa a su amigo quien ni se inmuto y siguió comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-No se como pudiste salir con el

-¡oye! era muy tierno conmigo y aparte de todo es guapo

-pero esta insufrible- dijo ya caminando por el pasillo que las llevaba a su sala común

-y quien te dice que lo sigo queriendo-dijo Midra sacándose un anillo sencillo pero muy lindo

-y porque sigues teniendo eso- dijo Ginny señalando el aro

-por...por...porque esta bonito

-pero te lo dio cuando eran novios y ...- Ginny le quitó el anillo- si mira dice "te quiero" grabado atrás 

-no importa es lindo- tomo el anillo de entre las manos de Ginny

-"hadas peladillas"- el retrato se abrió y las dejo entrar, la sala no estaba ni muy llena ni muy vacía , subieron las escalones hacia sus cuartos

-y hablando de novios ¿qué crees que le paso con la novia?

-no se ni me importa

-que ¿celos?

-no

-ya te creo

-en serio-dijo la chica como indignada por que no le crea

-y yo que digo

-no tengo sueño y tu

-eso cámbiame de tema – dijo Ginny en un susurro inaudible

-¿qué?

-no nada

-y tienes o no sueño

-no, pero quiero dormir bien por que estoy mas que segura que mañana será un largo día – abrió la puerta y entraron

-¿y como sabes que mañana te tocara estar en las mazmorras?

-¿y como sabes que hablo de eso?

-por que es en eso en lo que as pensado y renegado todo el día

-pésimo día por así decirlo, primero Malfoy, después la noticia y como para rematarla Jhefra con sus estúpidas bromas.

-no creo que mañana te toque hacer de tutora es demasiado pronto 

-vamos seamos realistas, Snape siempre va a tener castigados y lo que dijo de "yo se los haré saber"no venia ni al caso - se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron serrando los doseles de sus camas

-no creo que sea tan malo

-¿el qué? 

-mañana, mañana no puede ser tan malo

-oh te aseguro que lo será

-que mas da


	2. Primer Día

Capitulo 2: **_Primer Día_**

Ginny se levanto con muy mal ánimo, abrió lentamente los ojos y se sentó en la cama esperando a despertarse completamente, caminó al baño y se ducho con agua fría, le encantaba que todo lo que pudiera ser fuese frío, no le importaba que estuviera haciendo un calor extremo o que el pacheco la alcance, siempre tenía que ser frío, por el contrario el calor ¡wagk!

Salió de la ducha sin mucho afán y se encaminó al armario, se cambió, secó su cabello, se lo peinó en dos pequeñas y finas trenzas a los dos lados, sosteniéndolas con ligas negras, cogió sus libros y se puso su reloj de mano, cuando lo vio se dio cuenta por primera vez de la hora que... ¡ era tardísimo,Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, pero ni todo el esfuerzo que hizo le sirvió.

-el encantamiento al que...llega tarde – dijo viendo a Ginny entrar sigilosamente en el aula

-lo siento profesora McGonagall

-siento mucho que las sabanas se le pegaran pero tendré que quitarle 5 puntos a su casa vaya a sentarse

¡genial! Se dijo a si misma sarcásticamente claro está, que amargada era la profesora y como si eso no pudiera empeorar a Ginny le comenzó a doler el estomago y preguntándose cual sería el motivo se dio cuenta que no había desayunado nada y aparte como para agravar mas las cosas la profesora la encontró muy distraída, tanto que no le respondió después de llamarla tres veces

-creo que sigue en su cuarto señorita

-no...no volverá a pasar

-eso espero, por que si no lo hace tendré que mandarla lavarse la cara para ver si así se despabila y se das cuenta que este clase es mucho... muy importante como para estar pensando en cualquier estupidez

-lo siento – Ginny estaba en el nivel uno de tomar su color carmesí

-adolescentes – recriminó McGonagall en un susurro entornando los ojos y caminando hacia su escritorio pero Ginny si la alcanzo a escuchar.

Se alegró tanto de que la hora del receso hubiera llegado que ni se acordó que Midra estaba con ella comiendo a su lado, ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra, ella comía con muchas ansias, tenía demasiada hambre, llevaron unos 20 minutos así hasta que Ginny sin intención le dio un codazo a Midra en las costillas por coger una manzana, ahí fue cuando se entero de la presencia de la rubia.

-lo siento

-no, ni te preocupes - dijo sentándose en la mesa junto a Ginny -sabes lo que me paso cuando tu no estabas- Midra no era de las que se quedan calladas y haber pasado sin conversar con Ginny 20 min. fue un record, tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

-¿qué?

-la McGonagall esa me quito **15** puntos por conversar con Jhefra y a el le hizo lo mismo

-vieja amargada – dijo Ginny masticando la manzana que consiguió después del golpe

-creo que su vida es demasiado aburrida y quiere que la de nosotros sea igual

-no, sabes yo creo que al fondo bien al fondo casi al disimuladísimo ella es buena gente

-no lo creo

-si, mira que a Hermione la aprecia bastante

-por que es muy estudiosa

-no creo que sea por eso

-las preferencias existen Ginny

-pero...no creo que sea solo por que es inteligente, Hermione es muy buena y divertida

-si pero esa faceta no la conoce la profesora

-como sabes

-por que sabiendo como es Hermione a de ser muy seria en clases

-y si eso es lo que le gusta a la profesora?

-Quizá

-ves

-y hablando de McGonagall ¿qué te paso en clases he? Te hablaron dos veces por despistada y por impuntual

-tu tienes la culpa

-y ¿por qué yo?

-por que no me levantaste en la mañana

-no fue mi intención, salí demasiado temprano y pensé que te podías levantar sola después

-¿por qué?

-por que ¿qué?

-por que saliste temprano, tu nunca madrugas

-no hice el deber de cuidados de criaturas mágicas y... – Ginny quien había levantado su cuchara para poder comer algo se quedo estática con el utensilio a medio camino, su boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos muy directos

-ya la ...

-que te pasa Ginny...¿Ginny? – dijo pasándole la mano por delante de los ojos para llamar la atención de su amiga

-no lo hice

- ¿que?

-no hice el deber

-oh Ginny pues – se quedo callada, una alarma indicaba el final de el receso

-y ahora

-y ahora nada tendrás que decir la verdad

-no, voy hacerlo en clases

-Ginny...

-¿qué?

-hoy es lunes

-¿y?

-ahora tenemos cuidado de criaturas mágicas

-si lo se por eso la voy a hacer

-no, no me refiero a eso

-entonces

-que en este preciso instante nos toca esa asignatura y si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde

-¿cómo!

Ese día había sido pésimo y lo único que la alentaba a no molestarse mas era que el tan esperado aviso ( la llamada a cumplir sus deberes como tutora) no habían llegado y no tenía ni la mas remota idea del por que si se suponía que Snape siempre tiene castigados "bueno" se dijo mentalmente "mejor para mi"

-¡hey comadreja!- Ginny se dio la vuelta con una mueca de dolor

-¿que quieres Malfoy?- temía la respuesta, no quería, no, no quería de verdad que n...

-a las 8:00 en el aula de Snape – dijo cortante y giro sobre sus talones caminando hacia el otro lado

-no podía ser peor, no podía

-¿qué¿hablando sola? – dijo Jhefra

-no -dijo Ginny neutra

-sigues enojada

-si

-y si te pido perdón ¿seguirías enojada?

-si

-y solo por una pequeña broma- el muchacho la estaba persiguiendo

-si

-perderías una gran amistad por una broma

-si

-¡una gran amistad por una broma!

-y quien te dice que tu eres una gran amistad

-bien eso se llama progresar, ahora si haces oraciones completas aun que sean solo para decirme que no valgo en lo mas mínimo TT

-Jhefra yo no se como logras que me pase el mal genio pero lo haces muy bien

- es "hadas peladillas" un don - dijo entrando a la sala común, caminaron al sillón donde estaba Midra

-ya están de buenas

-si

-solo es una tregua – dijo Ginny

-¡oye!

-no si ya estamos bien- dijo abrazando al chico por la cintura

-y que hay, me dejaste sola en cuidado de criaturas mágicas

-me tuve que esconder para que no me revisaran el deber

-pero con eso no te salvas, cuando vea que tu trabajo no esta te va a dar lo mismo

-y quien dice que no va a estar

-que piensas hacer Ginny

-nada yo nada

-mente diabólica la que te concedieron los dioses

-no si soy un angelito

-con los cachos bien escondidos – dijo Jhefra

-¿qué hora es?

-Las 7:30 ¿por?

-adivina quien me vino a decir que tenemos algo a cierta hora-dijo Ginny abatida, sentándose en el sillón

-Malfoy

-si y yo como tonta haciéndome a la idea de que ya no iba a tener que ir

-yo estoy castigado – dijo Jhefra como orgulloso de eso

-no me digas, que gran sorpresa ¿y que hiciste esta vez?

-nada sola pasaba por el aula de pociones y...

-sabes ya no me importa igual ya se te hizo costumbre- dijo Midra haciendo un gesto con la mano para que ya no siguiera

-¿el que?

-estar castigado ¿y tu que pensabas?

-yo ...nada , nada

-pero...

-no puede ser- dijo Ginny acongojada por lo que le tocaría hacer esa misma noche, cortando con la pequeña conversación de sus amigos

-pero lo es, nos vemos ahí a las 8:15

-si – "¿8 y... 8:15? – espera no es a las 8.00 pm

-no – dijo el muchacho desapareciendo por completo tras el hueco del retrato

-¿eso quiere decir que tendrás que estar con Malfoy 15 minutos solos?

-¡no!

-¡si!

Ginny caminaba hacia las mazmorras con una bronca universal, no podía creer que tendría que pasar toda una tarde con el patético de Malfoy, podría estar en cualquier otro lado disfrutando de aquella noche pero no; Giró a la derecha y bajó unas escalinatas muy obscuras, se dirigió hacia una puerta de roble prometiéndose nunca mas ser la mejor en pociones, que le importaba ser solo buena cuando estaba en juego una noche con sus amigos, por que si ponemos en una balanza eso a estar con el fantoche de Malfoy, la tarde con sus amigos la superaría. Golpeo suavemente la puerta.

-pase

-buenas noches profesor

-buenas- dijo Snape escribiendo en un pergamino con afán – donde esta el señor Malfoy

-no lo se señor- como iba a saberlo, espero parada a que Malfoy llegara mientras veía a l vacío, lo único que se escuchaba era el roce de la pluma al pergamino que Snape escribía, se estaba cansando y malhumorándose más que antes

-buenas noches

-llegas tarde- dijo Ginny con las manos en la cintura, ella se dio cuenta que el ya no tenia la partidura en el labio, Malfoy ni se inmutó de lo que Ginny le acababa de decir y siguió su camino al escritorio de Snape

-¿cuánto durara todo esto?

-no lo se, pero deben esperar hasta que todos terminen la poción- dirigió su varita hacia el pizarrón sin siquiera verlo e hizo un movimiento leve con ella y aparecieron unas palabras en un color verde claro

-pero es muy larga- dijo Ginny indignada

- no me importa- se levanto y recogió sus cosas- se tendrán que quedar aquí hasta que esta aula quede totalmente vacía- caminó hacia la salida y abrió la puerta para salir, su cuerpo ya había desaparecido casi por completo cuando se regreso- por cierto hoy hay solo 6 castigados

El aula quedó en total silencio, Ginny caminó hasta un taburete y se sentó en el ignorando por completo la presencia del muchacho que estaba a su derecha, el cual seguía parado, la pelirroja comenzó a jugar con su cadena rogando mentalmente que esa tarde no se alargara mucho y que los castigados llegaran pronto, estaba de un humor de los mil demonios.

-si que va a ser una larga noche y mas contigo todo el tiempo

-¡Cállate! Sería mas fácil pasarla si no me hablas

-yo no te hablo a ti

-entonces a quien ¿a la pared?

-te aseguro que la pared seria mas interesante que tu pero no yo solo hice un comentario

-y tenias la necesidad de mentarme en el

-por desgracia si por que tu eres el problema aquí por que si por el contrario tu no estuvieras me daría lo mismo pasar aquí toda la noche

-¡cállate!

-a mi no me callas

-¡cállate!

-que no entiendes que a mi TU no me callas

-¡QUE TE CALLES!

-¿qué¿estas sorda!

-¿por qué? Por que te doy un consejo, es que si no te das cuenta, por que tu cerebro no te da para más, yo no te soporto ni tu a mi, así que supongo que si no hablamos mejor para los dos

-te aseguro que esto tampoco es grato para mi

-por eso mejor callados

-...

-...

-...

- sabes, me he dado cuenta que solo para eso usas tu bocota- dijo Ginny

-no que querías que nos quedarnos callados, además ¿de que hablas?

-que la abres y dices puras estupideces

-si de estupideces hablamos, vaya que tu sales ganando

-Tarado

-pobretona

-¿en realidad crees que eso me hiere?

-no por que creo que ya te has acostumbraste a tu falta de dinero, pero es como te deben llamar todos no crees, por que al fin y al cabo lo eres

-si pero soy digna cosa que le hace falta a tu familia por que eso no se gana con plata

-como si me hiciera falta

-no te da pena ser como eres o ser quien eres

-si claro, me da pena que todos me tengan miedo, me da pena tener mas dinero que los demás, me da pena que con solo una mirada se quiten de mi camino y se callen y sobre todo me da pena que media parte de las chicas del colegio anden atrás mío y así me llamas a mi estúpido

-primero¿te tienen miedo a ti o a tus gorilas? Segundo: el dinero no te hace Ni superior Ni digno y tercero las chicas te ven solo por tu atractivo por que por dentro estas podrido

-Weasley te has puesto a pensar que tengo mas suerte que tu, claro por que al menos las chicas me hacen caso por mi atractivo como tu dices ¿pero a ti? A ti Nadia te hace caso ni siquiera el asqueroso de Potter, eso si que es patético

-y eso a ti que te importa muy mi vida privada

-ja privada por donde, todo Hogwarts sabe que andas atrás de "el todo poderoso Potter" o debería decir "el todo quisquilloso torpe" como un perrito faldero ¿qué¿te paga por hacerlo? para quedar bien y que todo el mundo sepa que tiene admiradoras? -dijo Malfoy con malicia , Ginny alzo mas la mirada en signo de rebeldía aun que estaba muy dolida pero a la ves enojada, como se atrevía a decirle eso se levanto del taburete e intento pegarle en la cara pero el la detuvo a tiempo acogiéndola de la muñeca

-crees que puedes venir así tan campante y volver a pegarme, no estas muy mal, agradece que la primera ves te deje

-¡te lo merecías por patán y esta ves también, por que eres un imbecil, como te atreves a decir eso, en realidad, nunca pensé odiar a nadie como te odio a ti, me das... asco- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz viendo de pies a cabeza al chico

-si es así me siento orgulloso de ser yo quien te arruine la vida

-cuanto mejoraría el mundo sin un Malfoy en el – dijo Ginny apretando el puño he intentando en vano soltarse

-en mi opinión, creo que es todo lo contrario, por que todo lo que hacemos los Malfoy lo hacemos bien

-¡OH SI! – dijo Ginny como si estuviera cayendo en cuenta de algo – si, si... ya me acuerdo, como romper la paciencia de cualquiera o que tal hacerle la vida imposible a todos quienes se les atraviesen en sus caminos, también sentirse superiores y como vamos en quidditch a no, no, no, no en eso apestan, espera...mmm...¡a ya, Que tal...-Ginny cambio de semblante, de uno feliz pero sarcástico, a uno enojado y de verdad -¡TRATAR DE MATAR A LA GENTE!

-de que habla estúpida pobretona

-no me digas que tu "dignísimo padre" no te lo contó- y viendo la cara de perplejidad de el muchacho continuo- bueno veras te acuerdas de tu segundo año

-si

-¿te acuerdas de los problemas que hubieron ese año?-Draco asintió con una mano cogiendo la muñeca de Ginny y la otra apoyada en el escritorio, fingiendo indiferencia, en verdad le interesaba la estupidez que iba a decir la pelirroja- pero a que no sabes quien los ocasionó

-Voldemort – dijo aflojando un poco la muñeca de Ginny

-bueno...si pero no fue la razón de su comienzo, ese, claro esta, fue el trabajo de tu padre ¿y quien crees que fue la victima de todo? el Slytherin no dijo nada aun que estaba casi segura de quien hablaba ya que los rumores se habían escuchado mucho –Yo – dijo Ginny señalándose a si misma – y si no fuera por Harry no estuviera viva todavía

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, muy problema de mi padre y tuyo

-nadie esta diciendo que tiene que ver contigo, tu dijiste que todo lo que hacen los Malfoy lo hacen bien y yo tan solo te di un ejemplo, además no es que te diferencies mucho de las mañas de tu padre

- mira Weasley, lo que haga o deje de hacer ese viejo repugnante no es mi problema y menos tengo las mañas de el

- cuidado – dijo Ginny con un miedo sarcástico -¿y si viene el señor Malfoy a pegarte?

Malfoy bajo la mirada y la muchacha se arrepintió al instante de lo que dijo el chico apretó mas la muñeca de Ginny con la que detuvo el golpe, ella produjo un pequeño quejido de dolor pero Malfoy no cedió sino que por el contrario apretujo la muñeca de Ginny mas, con furia

-¡tu no sabes nada de mi vida!

-no necesito saber nada sobre tu vida como para darme cuenta que tu padre te tienen totalmente sometido- el chico apretó mas su muñeca si es que eso era posible y ella ya ni siquiera sentía su mano

-¡mi padre no me pega!

-si y ahora me vas a decir que no es un Mortífago – dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa burlona en sus labios aun que ya no aguantara el dolor – ¡me lastimas imbecil!- el muchacho la soltó y le dio la espalda a Ginny- gracias

-¡quieres callarte ya¡

-¿disculpa! - dijo la pelirroja indignada acariciándose la muñeca – si mas no recuerdo yo te dije que callados mejor ¿y me hiciste caso? No y mira como termino todo- le mostró la marca que le había dejado en la muñeca, el chico se dio la vuelta y la miró sin interés

-pues tu tampoco lo hiciste y si no quieres algo peor mejor cállate

-que me vas a pegar- dijo Ginny poniéndose las manos en la cintura- y después dices que no tienes las mañas de tu padre

- Cállate o te atienes a las consecuencias

-¿qué? se supone que tengo que tomar eso como una amenaza?

-tómalo como quieras -dijo Malfoy sentándose en el escritorio del profesor

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió dejando ver a tres chicos y dos chicas de diferentes casas, excepto de Slytherin, "que sorpresa" pensó Ginny

-¿y Snape?- preguntó una Ravenclaw de cabello negro muy largo y tez bastante blanca, la chica no dejaba de ver a Malfoy

-profesor Snape para ti – la muchacha regreso a ver a Ginny con cara de asco

-¿y tu quien eres?

-Ginny Weasley, su tutora -dijo la pelirroja viendo a todos, se encontró con la mirada de Jhefra quien le dedicaba una sonrisa la cual ella devolvió

-que tu eres ¿qué?- Ginny regreso a ver a la Ravenclaw

-su tutora T-U-T-O-R-A

-NO SOY TONTA

-por algo estas en Ravenclaw, aun que me imagino que tu cerebro se fue de paseo por que no saber que es una tutora vaya que es grave

La chica no respondió a eso y se giro para volver a ver a Malfoy quien ni le prestaba atención - ¿y tu?

- Draco Malfoy- dijo el muchacho todavía sin verla

-te aseguro que todos los sabemos pero que se supone que haces aquí

-yo la superviso - dijo el aludido señalando a Ginny quien lo vio con odio

-si se nota que necesita que la supervisen

-mira tarada...

-quieren callarse de una vez para poder comenzar esto y terminar lo mas rápido posible, ahí esta la poción y los ingredientes los tienen a lado de los calderos si necesitan algo mas le avisan a ella o a mi –el rubio se bajo del escritorio

-a ti sin lugar a dudas- dijo la pelinegra

-"a ti sin lugar a dudas"- la remedó Ginny por lo bajo acercándose a Jhefra

-hola ¿fue mucha la espera?

-no - mintió Ginny

-y que con Malfoy

-nada lo de siempre – dijo Ginny bajándose la manga del saco para que el no viera la marca que Malfoy le había hecho, la verdad es que no tenia la suficiente confianza con el como para contarle eso, si solo hablaban de las cosas que les pasan juntos o del colegio y estudios, pero la vida individual no

En menos de media hora la mazmorra se lleno de un manto de humo verdoso y los calderos mostraban una poción espesa excepto una

-eh...disculpa ¿Ginny?

-¿si?

-creo que tengo problemas, a mi no me salió espesa y menos verde

-a ver – Ginny se acerco a la chica y observo su poción, era verdad la poción era de color mostaza y estaba muy liquida

-le pusiste el acónito

-si

-pero lo picaste antes de ponerlo

-ay – la chica bajo la cabeza – no, lo puse como estaba

-mira, si eres rápida y puedes volver hacerla en media hora te dejo

-gracias – la chica vació el caldero con un leve movimiento de varita y comenzó con su labor

-que haces Weasley – dijo Malfoy a su espalda

-nada

-se supone que deben poder a la primera, sino pueden no los debes dejar hacerla de nuevo

-entonces ve y díselo tu por que yo no pienso ser la mala de la película

-ha pero si fuera la Ravenclaw no te importaría no

-siéndote sincera no

-es malo tener preferencias

-no me hables de preferencias que tu eres el primero que las tienes y que eres una de ellas

-ya termine –dijo Jhefra agitando suavemente una botellita con su nombre

-déjala encima del escritorio del Profesor Snape Jhefra

-y márchate –dijo Malfoy

Jhefra se acercó a Ginny y le dijo al oído – ¿te espero?

-no anda

-bueno ojalá termines rápido por que Midra me dijo que te estaría esperando

-dile que muchas gracias

-hecho

Uno por uno los castigados terminaron sus pociones y la mazmorra quedo vacía después de unos 45 min. La última en salir fue la chica a la que Ginny ayudo la cual le agradeció

-nos vemos –dijo Malfoy con enojo

-ojalá no fuese así –dijo Ginny

-tu lo has dicho "ojalá"

Ginny salió y caminó con altivez, vio su reloj el cual le indicó que eran las 9:28 pm.

Se alegró tanto de que el día se haya acabado que caminó mas rápido, quería llegar a su cuarto y dormir mucho, subió los escalones que la llevaban a la entrada a su sala común de dos en dos y vio el retrato de la señora gorda con emoción ya no aguantaba estaba demasiado fastidiada lo mejor que se le ocurría hacer en ese momento era descansar de todo lo que le había pasado en el transcurso de esa jornada.

-buenas noches niña

-"hadas peladillas"- el retrato dejo ver la sala común, Ginny entró y buscó a Midra con la mirada, no la encontró así que subió a su habitación

Ese había sido el peor lunes que ocurrió desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, se podría decir que fue su primer día:

Primer día que llegó tarde a clases

primer día que se distrajo en la misma

primer día sin ninguno tipo de alimento en las primeras horas

primer día que no hizo una tarea

primer día que se escapaba de clases por la misma razón

primer día como tutora **Y**

primer día que encajaría en la lista de varios otros por una horrorosa noche con Malfoy

Gracias por leer este no tan bueno FF

Morella Malfoy: jaja no estas loca este FF esta publicado en otras pag recién me decidí a subirlo a esta quizas por allí lo leiste, que bueno que te gusten Draco y Ginny "tan así" jeje por que así seguirán :D.

Lunatica Black: me pone feliz que te guste mi ff, la verdad es que si el primer cap es el mas largo de todos por que quería ser muy específica al primer plano de la historia.


	3. Algo Brilla

Capitulo3: **_Algo Brilla_**

-¿Ginny?

-mmm

-despierta

-que me das si lo hago

-nada, no tengo nada, vamos es el último día de la semana, mañana ya es sábado, has un pequeño esfuerzo

Ginny se levanto con dificultad ya que estaba muy cansada, esa semana no fue una de las mejores que digamos para ella, comenzando desde el lunes hasta ahora, claro que desde la pelea que tuvo con Malfoy Ginny y el ya no se hablaban, pero ese no era el único problema, a más estaba la descerebrada de Ravenclaw, con quien era una pelea constante

-y agradezco a Merlín que haya podido soportar esta semana

-no fue tan grave

-claro como no estuviste ahí

-ya me hubiese gustado

-¡yak, que asco, dime por favor que no eres una mas de la manada de atrofiadas que andan atrás del asco de Malfoy

-que tiene de malo si esta lindísimo - dijo Midra como alucinando

-¿que que tiene de malo¿Que estas mal de la cabeza? – dijo Ginny entrando al baño y gritando para que Midra la oyera – todo, es creído, machista, arrogante, frívolo y un pequeño niño malcriado y mimado

-ya pero eso no le quita lo buenote que está

-pero eso tampoco le quita lo idiota

-pero para pasar el tiempo está bien

-si quieres una muerte o un embarazo prematuro está bien

-Ginny, es un adolescente tiene las hormonas alteradas como todos

-créeme, él mas que ninguno

-como lo sabes

-no lo sé, lo deduzco por los chismes – dijo Ginny saliendo del baño

-y como sabes que los chismes son reales

-vamos, ponte a pensar que haría un adolescente de su edad si una chica se le insinúa

-pero como sabes que alguien se le insinúa

-de verdad tienes problemas serios con tu cabeza – se bufó la pelirroja poniéndose la ropa y señalando la cabeza de su amiga –casi todo el colegio, Parkinson por ejemplo

-si pero a Malfoy no le gusta

-la conveniencia hace maravillas y además ¿quien te dice que las otras no le gustan?

-no creo...

-...

-¿tu crees que ya haya tenido su primera relación?

-no creo, estoy segura

-pero perro que ladra no muerde

-pero él es un perro con ansias

-...

-bueno dejémoslo ahí, vamos que tengo hambre – las dos bajaron al gran comedor para poder desayunar e ir a clases

-Midra

-¿qué?

-te acuerdas de la cadena que me regalo mi mamá

-Sí, la del dije

-si pues... se me perdió

- pero tu mamá te dijo que nunca te la sacaras

-lo sé y en todo este tiempo nunca me la he quitado

-y por lo menos tienes alguna idea de donde la dejaste

-no y mi memoria no es que me sirva de mucho

-osea que no fue hoy

-no, creo... creo que fue el martes o lunes

- pero ya la has buscado

- si he rebuscado en todo el dormitorio y no esta

-eso quiere decir que se te debe haber caído en alguna parte del castillo o en los terrenos del colegio...o...

-gracias eso si que es de mucha ayuda, sabes cuantos pasadizos aulas y demás cosas he recorrido en este castillo, sabes cuanto miden los terrenos del colegio y sabes cuantas personas viven aquí y pudieron haberlo cogido

-solo los que tengan la G como inicial de su nombre o apellido

-y sabes cuantas personas la tienen, además, pudieron haber quitado el dije y ya

-Ginny, ya no importa

-si importa, mi mamá me la dio después de lo del diario de Tom y le prometí tenerla siempre- las dos chicas se quedaron calladas, Midra sabía que a Ginny todavía le afectaba que le recordaran eso y prefirió no decir nada mas.

-yo sé donde esta tu cadena

-donde Jhefra – dijeron las chicas viendo como el se sentaba al frente de ellas

-¿quién que?

-quien tiene mi cadena

-¿qué cadena?

-la cadena que perdió – repuso Midra con impaciencia

-¿qué perdió?

-vamos... ahora no –dijo Ginny sabiendo que su amigo no les iba a hablar del tema, como siempre se hacía el desentendido

-¿ahora no el que?

-ya comenzaste, que te cuesta terminar

-no me agrada terminar algunas cosas– dijo viendo a Midra con picardía – y si lo hago sé que me arrepentiría después - la rubia bajo la mirada por que sabia a que se refería a demás que la miraba directamente a ella y conocía que su mayor debilidad era que la vea a los ojos- porque es divertido ver como se desesperan por saber

-ya, ya bueno pero me las vas a pagar por no decirme – dijo Ginny

-eso es injusto por que tu tampoco me dijiste que te paso en la muñeca- dijo el muchacho señalando la marca que tenia en ella

-Pues... bueno... eso es diferente, esto es personal

- yo creo que nos conocemos demasiado como para que me ocultes algo, nos vemos – Jhefra se levanto, vio por ultima ves a Midra y se fue

-maldita sea

-ya Ginny no te enojes con él

-si no es con él con quien estoy enojada sino conmigo misma, él tiene razón, vamos como amigos los tres por cuatro años y seis meses

-y por que no le contaste

-es que nunca nos contamos cosas personales

- y no pensaste que él quería contártelas pero te sentía muy alejada

-tienes razón

-sabes, el te quiere mucho, me lo dijo cuando éramos novios

-ya, me haces sentir peor

-ves Jhefra no es tan mal chico solo un poco molestoso pero de eso no pasa

-ya te entendí, cuando lo vea hablo con él

-Sí

-y hablando de dejar todo entendido– dijo Ginny codeando a su amiga- se nota que se muere por estar contigo otra vez

-no creo

-si y por eso te miro así

-ni me di cuenta

-aja, si casi te derrites

-es que esta...

-si, como tú lo has dicho, un adolescente tiene las hormonas alteradas

-ya¿quieres? vamos antes de que lleguemos tarde

-vamos

.-. --------------. -. -.-------------.-. -.----------------.-. -.------------.-.

-Josh, tu definición sobre como cuidar bien al zarapíto es excelente – dijo Hagrid en la clase de cuidados de criaturas mágicas entregando los trabajos del día lunes – Mahide el tuyo esta bien pero le faltan algunas cosas, Chest el tuyo esta incompleto, niña te he dicho que si no mejoras te tendré que dejar y yo no quiero hacerlo, Colin esto esta bien pero. creo que para la próxima no pongas muchas fotos le quitan el espacio a las palabras, tienes tres párrafos y los demás son puras fo...

-que vas a hacer, tu no le diste- le dijo Midra al oído de Ginny

-¿Quién dice que no?

-pero como lo hiciste

-que te importa

-Ginny

-después te cuento

-Jhefra el tuyo es muy sorprendente y hasta tiene explicación del porque de cada cuidado- el chico se acerco a Hagrid, recogió su trabajo y después camino hacia su sitio, era bien sabido por todos que él era muy bueno en cuidado de criaturas mágicas y en trasfiguraciones, Ginny vio a Jhefra por un momento hasta que él le devolvió la mirada pero con enojo

-sigue enojado

-Ginny solo ve y habla con él

-si - la pelirroja giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia él, Jhefra la miro venir pero no dijo ni hizo nada, Ginny se paro enfrente del y el muchacho la vio con los brazos cruzados esperando que ella hablara- Jhefra... yo...

-Ginny el tuyo esta muy bien sigue así, Midra este es muy bueno pero le falto ilustraciones y Sandra el tuyo es. bueno...pasable pero los zarapítos son aves y no insectos, a menos que quieras que mueran rápido no los lleves a tu casa, viven en playas o en pantanos y no son carroñeros- la alarma sonó, Ginny fue por su trabajo y cuando se dio la vuelta para hablar con Jhefra el ya no estaba

-vamos ya hablaras en otro momento- dijo Midra llevándola hacia el castillo

-Sí

-y como lo hiciste

-¿el que?

-como entregaste el trabajo

-alguien me ayudo

-¿quién?

-Hermione

-¿Hermione?

-si, Hermione se lo dijo a Ron

-y que podía hacer Ron

-decirle a Harry..

-y Harry le pedía a Hagrid que te deje entregar- dijo Midra antes de que Ginny terminara

-bueno... si así lo deduces... sí

-Ginny tu y tu cabecita diabólica

-¿qué? yo no hice nada- entraron al castillo y se dirigieron a la clase de Pociones

-y hoy en la noche tienes que ir a las mazmorras

-no sé pero estoy segura que sí

-que pena... para ti claro esta

-con gusto te daría mi puesto

-me encantaría

-espera... y si le digo a Snape que me cambie por ti, igual eres muy buena en Pociones

-¿lo harías?

-si y no te imaginas con que gusto

-¡gracias!

-que asco, no me agradezcas por algo tan desagradable, de verdad que te compadezco por tus gustos

-pero si es guapo

-y nadie lo niega pero... -entraron a las mazmorras donde todavía no habían llegado la mayoría de estudiantes

-cuando termine la clase se lo pides

-seguro

-buenos días, saquen sus calderos, sus ingredientes vengan a coger los y la poción esta aquí - aproximó él pisaron mas a la luz- hoy haremos brebaje de peyote ¿alguien sabe lo que es?

-...

-tu Asbury, dime que es peyote

-no... sé señor

-vaya que eres tónto- Snape se dio la vuelta y miro a Ginny a los ojos

-usted Weasley, que es el peyote

Ginny vio a Jhefra pero después respondió - son cactáceas venenosas o medicinales, comérsela produciría alucinaciones o embriaguez

-...que esperan para comenzar a hacerla

Ginny introdujo todo como lo decía en la pizarra al pie de la letra, estaba muy atenta a cada cosa que hacia mientras Midra le hablaba de ni sé que cosa que Ginny no entendió o que no quiso escuchar por su concentración, había pasado unos 15 minutos pero su poción ya estaba casi lista, solo tenia que esperar su cocción, se cruzo de brazos y espero

-que hace Weasley la vagancia la alcanzo

-no, estoy esperando a que se cocine – el profesor no dijo nada y se giro para ver a los demás

-Asbury ¿qué hace? Esto esta totalmente mal – Ginny miro como Snape hablaba a Jhefra pero el no hacia nada mas que mirarlo como si lo estuvieran felicitando, la pelirroja bajo la mirada a su caldero y se dio cuenta que el suyo era verde mientras que el de Jhefra era de un tomate intenso - ya sabe a que hora venir para su castigo, y tendrá un cero como siempre, por su incompe...

-permiso profesor

-que desea

Ginny escucho que su amiga soltaba un profundo suspiro y de reojo vio que estaba observando al recién llegado, levanto la mirada hacia él y notó de quien se trataba

-Midra guarda tus escenita de niña enamorada del pelele de Malfoy para cuando yo no este

-pero míralo, mira y dime que ves- dijo Midra cogiendo la cabeza de Ginny y dirigiéndola para que vea a Malfoy, él estaba diciéndole algo al oído al profesor, la pelirroja miro al Slytherin de pies a cabeza

-¿y? No es mas que... - Ginny no termino de decir nada estaba viendo. a...viendo...lo

-lo ves Ginny – ella no respondió – ¿Ginny?...

-pero que demo...

-¿qué? – Midra vio que Ginny agudizaba la vista

-ese... -dijo Ginny – ese. -la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos, Malfoy estaba saliendo del aula cuando se dio cuanta que-... ese tiene mi cadena

Morella Malfoy: si eso debe ser, pero ya tienes este cap mas para que lo leas ojalá te haya gustado. Si verdad Draco fue muy agresivo y si te pareció pegajosa la Raven ya vas a ver en los otros caps... empeora.

Montse-90: Hola no importa si la otra vez no tuviste oportunidad de escribirme lo importante es que lo haces ahora, gracias por leer este pequeño ff me pone feliz que te guste tanto, ojalá que este cap no te haya decepcionado.

Sara Lunatica Black: primero que nada gracias por leer mi ff y ya que me pediste que actualice pos ves ya lo hice jejeje.

Leodyn: pos tu dime si te sigue gustando XD ya lo actualicé...espero que te siga agradando.


	4. Me Lo Das

Capitulo 4: **_me lo das_ **

-¿qué?

-que Malfoy tiene mi cadena – Ginny vio el punto donde segundos atrás estaba Malfoy, el cual ahora solo mostraba la puerta de roble.

-no, no creo

-si la lleva puesta –dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta para ver a Midra

-como sabes que era la tuya

-crees que no voy a reconocer mi cadena

-bueno...

-maldita sea, como la consiguió – Ginny miró al vació recordando, no podía haber sido en cualquier parte por que no es que ellos se vieran muchas veces a menos... a menos que... sea en esa misma mazmorra ¡sí! Ahí debió haber sido, pero cuando... - el lunes - dijo Ginny en un susurro mas para ella que para Midra

-¿que?

-el lunes, el lunes me la quite para jugar con ella

-¿qué te quitaste?

-la cadena, que más – dijo la pelirroja con exasperación

-pero no creo que él la tomara y menos que...

-la llevara puesta – terminó Ginny

-si, el no es ladrón

-y aquí una mas de las mañas del adonis Malfoy

-lo de adonis té acepto pero lo de ladrón...

-y ¿quien te dice que no lo es?

-y ¿quien te dice que lo es?

-yo y mi cadena – dijo señalándose

-...

-Weasley

-si – Ginny regreso haber al profesor Snape el cual le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Ginny se levanto del taburete pero Midra la cogió de la manga de su túnica

-se lo pedirás

-¿el que?

-lo de mí

-¡estas loca¡No! Crees que después de esto no voy a querer ver a Malfoy para quitarle mi cadena

-pero para el lunes si se lo pides...

-que espera Weasley – reclamo Snape

-ya voy – regresó haber a Midra - sin duda, pero hoy no – Ginny caminó hacia el escritorio de Snape y espero a que el profesor hablara

-como es obvio hoy también habrán castigados – Snape susurro algo muy bajo de lo que Ginny solo pudo entender algunas partes como "patéticos... ignorantes" o "insolentes que no..." y volvió a hablar alto para que ella oyera – pero hoy quiero que tenga mas cuidado con Asbury y Beckmar

-disculpe señor pero no sé quien es Beckmar

-se lo dejo de tarea – Ginny espero haber si el profesor tenía algo mas que decir pero como no lo hizo giro sobre sus talones – ah y avísele al señor Malfoy también – Ginny asintió con la cabeza y se fue, claro que le diría a Malfoy, si es que no lo mataba antes

-¿que te dijo? – preguntó Midra

-que tengo que estar más pendiente de Jhefra y ni sé quien más

-ah...

-si y que tenía que decirle a Malfoy lo de venir a las mazmorras

-que suerte tienes

-si tú lo dices

Ginny caminaba hacia la clase de adivinaciones después de una larga hora de Historia de la Magia que para su suerte no tuvo que atender, todo lo tenía en los apuntes de Hermione y ni siquiera se sintió mal por dormirse mientras el profesor hablaba, subió las escaleras hacia la trampilla y entro en el aula la cual estaba llena de un fuerte olor a varias plantas, se sentó en una de las primeras mesitas y espero a que todos llegaran, Midra no había querido coger adivinaciones y siguió el ejemplo de Hermione, pero Ginny mas necia que nunca se decidió por esa asignatura ya que tenía la idea que le serviría mas como hora para hablar con ella misma que como para atender cualquier cosa que dijera la profesora y no se equivocó, desde el tercer año Esa hora le había servido para reflexionar o para pensar y planear.

-si no te importa – dijo Jhefra sentándose al lado de ella

-no... no, mira... lo siento

-¿el que?

-el no decirte de esto – dijo Ginny señalando su muñeca

-me tiene sin cuidado – respondió Jhefra sin mirarla siquiera y saco un libro de su maleta

-si y por eso te fuiste del gran salón enojado

-no estoy enojado – el muchacho se apoyó al respaldo de la silla y comenzó a jugar con su anillo, a Ginny se le vino la imagen de Midra a la cabeza, Jhefra cambió de lado para hablar con la muchacha que estaba unos puestos mas allá dando por terminada su conversación – Mahide ya terminaste con Colin

-si por...

-Jhefra – Ginny le cogió de la camisa y lo voltió hacia ella

-¿qué!

-Lo siento no quería terminar con tu conquista pero...

-mira si lo que quieres es que te diga que ya no estoy enojado pues no lo estoy, contenta, amigos y punto – se dio la vuelta otra ves, Ginny esbozó una sonrisa y saco su libro, sabía bien que a Jhefra nunca le oiría decir nada muy sentimental así que se conformó con eso.

-comer es lo mejor del día

-yo no se como te mantienes flaca

-todo esta en la mente – dijo Ginny haciéndose la concentrada

-por que lo dices

-no sé, además no estoy tan gorda – dijo viéndose la pancita, la verdad era que no estaba mal al contrario, no era ni muy flaca como Parkinson ni gordita como Chest

-y nadie dice lo contrario pero cualquiera que leyera una lista detallada de todo lo que comes en el día diría que deberías ser gordita

-pero no lo soy

-pero deberías

-mmm… si tienes razón – dijo Ginny alzando los hombros, las dos se quedaron calladas comiendo de lo que tenían en el plato

-y que con Jhefra?

-ya esta

-bien, sabes, creo que quiero volver con él

-¿crees? – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo

-estoy segura, si hoy se lo digo – Ginny se quedo callada, recordó la pequeña conversación que había tenido su amigo con Mahide en la hora de adivinaciones, habían quedado en salir justamente ese día y si el oído de Ginny no le había fallado, ellos ya eran pareja

-yo creo que debes esperar por...

-¿qué? – dijo Midra como si Ginny estuviera diciendo cosas sin coherencia

-si, tienes que hacerlo

- ¿que te pasa eh? Tu mismo me dijiste una vez que era mejor que regresemos

-Sí pero... pero – no se le ocurría nada que decir y Midra ya la estaba viendo curiosamente- pero...vas a quedar como que si estuvieras desesperada

-...tienes razón

-ves, mejor espera a que el te lo diga

-si eso esta mejor

Se había salvado aun que ella no era la culpable de que Jhefra fuera mujeriego y menos era responsable de todas sus conquistas pero tampoco quería ser la promotora de una mala tarde para su amiga al decirle lo ocurrido, volvió a comer de lo mas a gusto y no dijo nada mas, estaba pensando en como le diría a Malfoy lo del castigo antes de matarlo, una idea malévola se le vino a la cabeza, alzó la mirada y vio en la mesa de Slytherin a ver si estaba Malfoy, ahí estaba sentado conversando con un grupo de varios amigos y otro de puras chicas que lo veían y reían como tontas¡si¡ justo lo que necesitaba lo haría quedar mal para los que no sabían, claro esta.

-¡hey Malfoy! - gritó para que todos los de la mesa de Slytherin y otros mas oyeran, el rubio levantó la vista

-¿Ginny que haces? – dijo Midra tomándola del brazo

-espera y veras... ¡hoy a las ocho en las mazmorras! – el gran comedor se lleno de un "huy" por parte de todos mientras Ginny salía de el con Midra a sus espaldas – le viste la cara

-que pretendías ¿eh?

-soy una Weasley ¿verdad?

-si ¿y?

-y el un Malfoy

-todavía no te entiendo

-si se sabe que yo y Malfoy nos vemos por las noches "se desprestigiaría su apellido"

-pero solo se ven por lo de los castigados

-yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, pero... los otros no

-Brillante

-lo sé, lo sé... – Ginny chocó con alguien y callo al suelo

-lo siento – Ginny vio la mano del que la había votado extendida para ayudarla, ella la tomó, se alisó la túnica y paso su mano por su cabello con enojo – ¿estas bien Ginny?

-. ah...si, si- había sido Harry, la pelirroja bajo la mirada, se dio cuenta que todavía la tomaba de la mano y hay comenzó todo, se puso muy roja y él le sonrió dulcemente

-bueno, las dejo – soltó la mano de Ginny y se fue corriendo.

-es tan lindo – dijo viéndolo irse y sonriendo como alucinada

-si – Midra suspiró

-¡oye! se supone que no te debe gustar

-lo sé y por eso mas me gusta Malfoy

-que asco, acabas de echar a perder una bonita fantasía

-si tú lo dices, vamos

-que nos toca ahora

-transformaciones

-no

-si, vamos – las dos chicas caminaron hacia el aula

-sabes deberías aprenderte el horario

-para que si te tengo a ti

-y si yo no estuviera

-tu nunca te irías

-a veces eres demasiada confiada con algunas cosas

-¿piensas irte?

-no pero...

-y si decides morir... - dijo dramatizando

-¡Sí! y si lo hago... - Midra le siguió la corriente

-por eso es bueno saber que yo siempre voy a estarte jorobando y nunca te vas a salir de mi vista para nada – dijo Ginny pasándole un brazo por el hombro

-no, lo bueno es saber que no hace falta gente distinta a ti, osea cuerda, que podría ayudarme y no incitarme a hacerlo

-¡aja!

A Ginny no le gustaba transformaciones y no por la materia sino más por quien la daba: McGonagall, siempre tenia por que hablarle a ella y no es que no se lo buscara pero siempre era a Ginny la primera, recién estaba pidiendo un pergamino o se le caía algo y ya estaba allí mirándola mal y ese día no era muy bueno como para tener dos horas completas con ella, de verdad, quería que las horas pasaran de lo mas rápido para ya encontrarse con el fin de semana y hablando de eso...

-¿mañana tenemos salida a Hogsmeade?

-si ¿vas?

-no sé y tu

-si ¿ por qué no quieres venir?

-no se estoy pensando en elegir o por el montón de deberes que tenemos o por que de verdad me molesta dejarlos sin hacer

-otra Hermione

-no, yo no soy como ella, yo me sé dar espacio para todo y no solo para los estudios

-bueno, por eso vamos, no creo que te haga mal una salidita

-si pero igual no haríamos nada

-de compras – sugirió Midra

-¿de compras! sabes que eso no me gusta, ir de un lado a otro sin hacer nada interesante

-y si solo vamos a las tres escobas

-mmm, quizá – Ginny entró en el aula de transformaciones la cual no estaba todavía llena

-hola – Jhefra se les había acercado

-Hola

-han visto a Mahide

-no ¿por? – dijo Midra viéndolo curiosamente

-por que necesito hablar con ella – el muchacho se sentó y Midra con él lo que dejo a Ginny sola ya que los puestos eran en parejas, se sentó en el pupitre siguiente y vio como sus amigos comenzaban a conversar, a Ginny no le gusto que Jhefra mirara a Midra coquetamente después de lo que paso o pasa con Mahide pero se las aguantó, no seria ella la que le diría esa mala noticia a su amiga, si alguien tenía que decirle algo ese era Jhefra.

Unas horas después Ginny, Midra y Jhefra se encontraban en el Gran Comedor hablando sobre la apuesta que habían hecho y quien ganaría, la verdad era que Ginny ya ni se había acordado de la apuesta, con todo eso de las tutorías y las tareas no tenía ni tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, bueno Harry "quizá".

-bueno me voy – Jhefra se levanto del puesto

-¿a donde?

-tengo una cita

-¿ah si? – Midra casi se atranca - ¿con... con...con quien?

-Mahide

-oh... - Midra bajo la mirada¿acaso no podía ser algo más delicado?

-nos vemos – Jhefra se acerco al puesto donde estaba sentada Mahide, le dijo algo en el oído a la muchacha y los dos salieron del Gran Comedor

-lo siento mucho

-no, no lo sientas

-mira yo. - no supo que decir

-ya no importa – la muchacha alzó la mirada y se limpio una pequeña lagrima – mira ya es hora de que te vayas, chau – Midra se levanto del puesto y salió del lugar, Ginny miro su plato por un momento y después recogió todo para ya irse a las mazmorras, caminó pensando en lo estúpido que había sido Jhefra y como se debería estar sintiendo su amiga por no tenerla justo en ese momento, maldijo a Snape y a su estúpida idea.

Ginny golpeó la puerta sin encontrar respuesta del otro lado, dio vuelta a la perilla y empujó suavemente el portón, no había nadie ahí, entro y se sentó en uno de los taburetes y cruzo sus brazos apoyándolos en la mesa y su cabeza en ellos, esperaría a que Malfoy venga y ...

-con sueño comadreja – Ginny alzó la cabeza con fastidio, parado enfrente de ella estaba él en una posición indulgente con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona en la cara – o es que pensar te hace tanto daño que necesitas descansar el cerebro – ella lo vio a los ojos con rabia y una mueca de asco, no mas por lo que había acabado de decir sino por que tenia algo que era suyo – cuanto te tardaste en pensar para lo que me hiciste en la tarde – Ginny bajo la mirada hacia el cuello del muchacho y vio una pequeña parte de su cadena la otra estaba escondida debajo de su camisa

-damela

- ¿qué?

-dame mi cadena – Ginny se levantó de su puesto, rodeo la mesa y quedo en frente de él, señalo el cuello del muchacho

-ah... esto – sacó por completo la cadena para dejarla ver

-Sí... eso

-no – la volvió a esconder

-¿disculpa?

-que ¿también eres sorda? Dije que no

-si te oí pero estoy segura que te equivocaste

-no, es no

-damela ¿quieres?

-¿por que habría de hacerlo?

-por que es mío... ¿quizás?

-y eso ¿qué? – el muchacho alzó los hombros - sabes, yo pensé que esto me iba a provocar sarpullido o algo por el estilo - Malfoy se pasó la mano por el cuello, lo que hizo que Ginny se enojara mas, no solo por que dijera eso sino por que estaba fomentando en ella una pequeña distracción, no hace falta decir que fue por sus atributos, vamos, era humana y el paisaje no fue de su desagrado, Ginny sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y volvió a la realidad cuando Malfoy continuó hablando – como es de mala calidad y muy barato, aun que para ti debe ser lo mas caro que tengas, pero no me hizo nada ni una sola roncha.

-deja de jugar y dámela – Ginny se acercó mas al chico

-no estoy jugando

-entonces dame la cadena

-no

-de todos modos, de que te serviría

- primero por que te enoja mucho, segundo por que me encanta fastidiarte y tercero por que hacer la vida imposible es un buen pasatiempo

- y nadie te refuta eso por que solo con verte lo haces, pero eso no te da ningún derecho de quitarme mis cosas

-¿crees que yo espero algún permiso para hacerlo?

-abusivo

- crees que eso me hiere

-debería

-Tú lo has dicho Weasley, debería, pero no

-eres el peor hombre del mundo

-gracias

-¡uf! – Ginny volvió a sentarse en el taburete, ya se las idearía para quitarle la vendita cadena

La puerta se abrió y como siempre entraron los castigados, los que ya sabían que hacer, osea los que volvían a estar castigados como Jhefra y la babosa de la Ravenclaw se sentaron y sacaron sus cosas, pero los que no, se quedaron parados esperando instrucciones.

-bueno, esa es la poción que tienen que hacer y los materiales están aquí, solo tienen que hacerlo y se pueden ir – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa dulce, todos comenzaron a preparar la poción sin decir nada bueno casi nada

...8:15...8:30...

la pelirroja se acerca a Jhefra para hablar con el

-¿qué pretendes?

-¿que¿Está mal?

-me refiero a Midra

-no sé de que me hablas

-de la cita

-¿que tiene? Si ya no somos nada

-¿y ya no sienten nada?

-...

-solo quiero que no se hagan daño y tu no es que ayudes mucho

-solo fue una cita – Ginny se dio la vuelta

-Ginny... ¿enserio siente algo por mi?

-¿por qué me lo preguntas a mi?

...8:45... la Ravenclaw coqueteando con Malfoy ... 9:00...una o dos pociones mal hechas ...9:15...

ya todos estaban entregando las pociones y comenzaron a salir de la mazmorra, el aula quedo totalmente vacía y Ginny se acercó a Malfoy ya sabía que iba a hacer

-nos vemos – dijo Malfoy

-oye...

-¿qué?

-mi cadena

-que eres de lento entendimiento, dije que no

-damela

-te fastidia ¿no?

-en lo mas mínimo

-aja – dijo Malfoy con incredulidad - me encanta molestar TU vida

-¿qué, disculpa, pero TU no llegas ni al ras de molestarme, MI vida es demasiado inalterable como para que un tipo como TU me la haga difícil con TUS estupideces

-no te imaginas lo fácil que es arruinar TU "inalterable vida"

-ni siquiera puedes dificultarla un poquito y ya dices que me la puedes molestar

-¿no que con solo verme te la fastidio?

-Tú lo has dicho, "Fastidiar", no me la dificultas en lo mas mínimo, con solo no verte la tengo

-entonces la vas a tener muy difícil – miró alrededor dando por entendido que siempre se van a ver ahí

-si ya no me vas a ver

-como estas tan segura

-y a ti que te importa

-¿y quien dice que me importa? Yo solo hice una pregunta, se nota que necesitas que te pongan mucha atención¿te falta aprecio Weasley?

-a TI es el que te falta, y por eso es fácil hacerte pelotas la vida

-mira que hablas

-con cualquier cosa confundo tu "mundo perfecto"

-ya quisiera ver eso

-fácil – Ginny se acercó a él con viveza

-¿qué... - Malfoy se hizo para atrás viendo que ella se aproximaba

-¿ahora quien es el que huye eh Malfoy?

-no digas estupideces

-yo solo digo lo que veo – el se alejó de nuevo

-¿a que juegas he Weasley?

-¿yo?... No juego – Ginny le había puesto las manos en el cuello y el chico no hacia nada, solo la miraba con cara de extrañado, ella lo beso y el no es que hiciera algo para impedirlo así que comenzó con su labor, le puso las manos en la nuca y espero a que el parara pero como no lo hizo y como ella ya había acabado de hacer lo que tenia que hacer lo soltó y vio que el la miro con perplejidad ella se mofo – ves, igual te fastidie en la tarde – se dio la vuelta y se quedo en la salida, giro sobre sus talones – ah... y esto es mío – dijo mostrándole una delgada cadena que tenia como dije una "G", Malfoy bajo la mirada a su cuello y luego la regreso a ella con un deje de odio – no nos vemos luego ¿eh? – salió del aula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tenia su cadena de vuelta y no necesito de mayor esfuerzo que besar a Malfoy – que buena es mi vida – se puso su cadena con agilidad.

Yo soy Heshay que quede claro para que no me acusen deque me robo la historia de alguienjaja

Espero que les haya gustado este cap


	5. Inocente

Capitulo 5 : **_Inocente_**

-¿qué! – pregunto Midra con los ojos muy abiertos

-si y mientras estaba distraído...

-¿lo besaste¡

-si pero ese no es el tema sino que pude conseguir mi cadena mientras el estaba distraído...- sonrio com niña pequeña despues de haber conseguido lo que desea

-¿y te lo tomas así de fácil?

-si... ¿que tiene? - miro extrañada a si amiga, que tenia de malo eso? al fin y al cabo la cadena era suya

-¿que que ...que-que tiene? Besaste al chico mas guapo del colegio y te lo tomas así de fresco - la cara de la chica era como si estubiera hablando de algo sumamente grave, como si de vida o muerte se tratase

-no seas exagerada – no entendía que tenia de bueno eso, si era un cabeza hueca aparte de baboso.

-no lo soy, sabes cuantas chicas hubiesen querido estar en tu lugar aparte de tu servidora aquí presente- se señola a ella mismo.

-¿muchas? – dijo Ginny alzando los hombros sin darle mayor importancia al asunto

-¿y que tal? – dijo Midra tranquilizándose,mostrando interesen la respuesta.

-¿qué?

-el beso, que mas

-ah..., no se ni me di cuenta estaba muy distraída quitándole la cadena

-que descaro - Midra miro hacia otro lado y se cruzo debrazos con el semblante enojado.

-¿qué?

-desperdiciaste un beso con el mas buenote del colegio por quitarle una tonta cadena y ni siquiera disfrutaste de él

-oye, mi cadena es mil veces mas importante que el odioso de Malfoy - tomo instintivamente la joya en su mano

-no puedo creer¿y el que hizo?

-nada – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de niña traviesa - dejo que se la quitara el tarado

-¿nada? Osea que aparte de besarlo el no hizo nada para apartarte¿no se supone que te odia¿que le das asco¿que en su opinión eres unos de los seres mas repugnantes de mundo?

-¬¬...si...- respondio algo enojada por las comparaciones hacia ella

-¿y?

-Midra, yo que voy a saberlo que le paso por la cabeza en ese momento para no apartarme - dijo ya algo enojada

-valeya no te enojes - Midra la miro por un rato algo fantasiando - que suerte tienes

-solo fue un plan, ademas que suerte ni que nada, si Harry me besara eso si seria suerte

-ya quisiera yo tener uno de esos planes, y terminar besandome con tremenda guapeza - aaaa como se inventa palabrasla muchacha

Estaban las dos sentadas en el borde de la cama de Midra al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, Ginny había tenido la mala idea de contarle a ella lo sucedido pensando que no iba a reaccionar así para después caer en cuenta que ella era una mas de las que andaban detrás del pelele de Malfoy, no sabia por que reaccionaba así, solo había sido un beso, solo uno y ni siquiera fue uno que disfrutara o que le agradada dar o recibir, la verdad era que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de asimilarlo, con lo preocupada que estaba por que el no se diera cuenta que le estaba quitando la cadena, que iba a estar pensando en que tan suaveso dulces eran los labios del peliplatiado tirando a rubio :P

-no fue nada – dijo Ginny

-lo usaste - ahora estaba indignada? vaya que cambia de estado facilmente

-¿qué?

-lo usaste - repitio acusadoramente y señalando a su amiga

-ni que el no hiciera lo mismo con las demás - vaya forma de defenderse

-por eso, no eres tu la que siempre se queja de lo que el hace

-si pero...

- la que siempre critica que ilusione a las chicas con uno o dos besos y las deje por otras cuando, lo que tu llamas, "ya las probo"

-yo no...

-hiciste lo mismo que él

-mira, yo no hago lo que él, tu mismo lo has dicho, el me odia, así que no lo ilusione, por que él en cambio usa a las personas que andan atrás suyo y dudo rotundamente que ese tipo sienta aunque sea una cosquillitas por mi, en cambio yo solo cree una distracción – estaba enojada, ella no era igual a Malfoy, como podía ser posible que le dijera eso justamente su amiga?

-quizá tengas razón

-ves - reprocho

-quizás – puntualizo de nuevo Midra

-bueno, eso ya no importa, y...¿vas a Hogsmeade? – tenía esa duda desde que amanecio por que si ella iba todos sus planes se cambiarían por completo

-si, tengo una cita

-¿con? – que sea Jhefra, que sea Jhefra

-Harry

-¿qué! – tenía los ojos muy abiertos

-mentira, mentira tranquila

-idiota, casi me matas - le provocaba matar a su amiga

-Jhefra

-¿qué? – pregunto Ginny sin entender por que lo metía en la conversación (vaya despistada)

-tengo una cita con Jhefra

-en serió

-si – dijo Midra con una sonrisa

-y...¿Mahide? – preguntó con recelo la pelirroja, no quería meter la pata diciendo algo que quizás sea malo

-me dijo que solo salieron pero de ahí no pasaba a mayores – Ginny se extrañó de eso ¿acaso no eran ya pareja? O ¿su oído de verdad le había fallo esta vez? Bueno, hablaría de eso con su amigo después - y que siempre quizo volver conmigo pero me hice la difícil

-¿qué¿Después de todo no lo aceptaste?

-le dije que hoy se lo iba a decir y que si en realidad me quería como decía que espere a la cita – Midra se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia el alfeizar de su ventana, vio por ella a los campos del colegio

-bien – Ginny se alegró y mas por que si había servido hablar con el

-¿y tu vas al pueblo? – dijo regresándola a ver

-¿a que, ya no voy a estar contigo, no quiero hacer mal tercio e interrumpir y no quiero estar sola

-bueno... pero la próxima salida nos vamos las dos juntas

-me la debes

--------------------

Eran como las 3:30 de ese mismo sábado y Ginny seguía en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes con pereza, ya no quería seguir pero tenia que terminarlo, iba a coger el próximo pergamino cuando un libro cayo con fuerza en su mesa, esquivándolo por poco, Ginny vio a la persona que lo había hecho

-¿qué quieres? – dijo la pelirroja apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, con los brazos cruzados y viéndola sin interés

-ese libro – dijo la babosa de Ravenclaw señalando el libro abierto que estaba entre todas las cosa de Ginny

-lo estoy usando – dijo con fastidio - que no ves?

- ¿y quien te pregunto si lo estabas usando o no?

-Oooh, es verdad, por un momento pensé que estaba hablando con alguien civilizado e inteligente que entendería que cuando alguien le dice que esta usando algo es por que no lo puede dar, u-s-a-n-d-o¿entiendes? disculpame por mi poco atención en el asunto no volvera a pasar

-estúpida – La Ravenclaw la cogió de los cabellos levantándola de la silla , Ginny se aguanto las ganas de pegarle, esperaba que Pince llegara para no tener que golpear a la Ravenclaw, ella quería quedar como inocente mientras la otra sea castigada, le encantaría pegarle pero no era nada tonta fruto de tener dos hermanos gemelos astutos.

-¡suéltame idiota! - dijo con exasperación, la gente que estaba ahí que eran pocos ya las veían y hablaban entre si sin ayudar a la pelirroija ¬¬ (vaya que considerados)

-nunca me vuelvas a tratar como una estúpida

-pero si lo eres – dijo Ginny riéndose a pesar del dolor que sentía, ya no iba a aguantar y la bibliotecaria no llegaba

-imbecil – la chica seguía jalándola del cabello, Ginny ya no se iba a aguantar más así que le dio un puñete en el estomago asegurándose que nadie lo notara, pero aun así no la soltó del cabello, solo había disminuido la fuerza con la que la sostenía, Pince ya había llegado eh intento separarlas, lo mejor de todo era que Ginny le había pegado a las espaldas de todos los mirones, así que ella seguía como inocente a los ojos de cualquiera hasta a los de la encargada de la biblioteca.

-suéltela señorita Beckmar – dijo Pince tomándola de la muñeca y alejándola de Ginny, quien se hacia la dolida, así que ella era Beckmar, buen momento para enterarse, le diría a Midra, si es que la dejaba sustituirla, que le haga la vida imposible en los castigos – que descaro, esta es una Biblioteca, las voy a tener que llevar con sus jefes de casa, que vulgaridad.

-pero yo no hice nada – que hipócrita que era con su carita de perrito mojado

-entonces tendré que llevarla solo a usted – sentencio la bibliotecaria sin soltar a la babosa de Ravenclaw

-pero ella también me pego – se defendió dejando escapar una lagrima, Ginny no sabía si era de dolor o frustración pero rezaba que fuera por la primera, bueno y la segunda tambien.

-eso es mentira – estaba asiendo lujo de la cara mas inocente que tenia pero por dentro estaba muriéndose de risa - ella vino como loca y me cogió de los cabellos, pregúntele a cualquiera – dijo señalando a todos los que estaban ahí consiguiendo una afirmación de ellos – ve! yo no hice nada yo soy educada y tengo case, pico a la otra chica

-bueno, entonces tendré que decirle a su maestra que aparte de agredir a la señorita Weasley sin razón y en la biblioteca, como si fuera un lugar como para pelear – Ginny ya no aguantaba las ganas de estallar de risa – mintió para salvarse

-pero...ella es la que miente – señalo con el dedo a la pelirroja – y todos ellos – dijo viendo al resto

-me va a decir usted que todos se acoplaron para hacerla quedar a usted como la única culpable por ordenes de la señorita – dijo viendo a Ginny

-si

-ya, vamos – la profesora la llevo a rastras hacia afuera de la biblioteca - no deberia mentir

-pero... ella comenzó todo, me provocó, me dijo que soy tonta

-y no le quito la razón, como va a comportarse así en una biblioteca¿acaso no sabe lo que es? – Ginny no soportaba el dolor del estomago por dejar salir una carcajada, le estaban dando la razón a tal punto de decirle tonta, la señora Pince la seguía llevando hacia afuera

Ginny seguía parada viendo como la chica ya no hacia nada para soltarse, se pasó la mano por el cabello para arreglarlo, recogió sus cosa y notó la mirada de todos en la biblioteca encima de ella – Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa dulce, recibió un "de nada" de algunos, un movimiento de quijada en aprobación de otros, una sonrisa de los restantes y salió de allí, suspiro profundo y con fuerza - me encanta ser mala – sonrió de lo mas a gusto, con malicia.

Se encaminó hacia su sala común para terminar los deberes allí, igual solo le faltba poco y no quería ningún libro como para tener la necesidad de quedarse en la biblioteca con la mirada de todos en ella y oyéndolos cuchichiar acerca de lo sucedido

-"hadas peladillas"

-lo siento, pero esa ya no es la contraseña – era verdad, siempre la cambiaban a principios de mes y ya era primero de noviembre, Midra le había dicho la contraseña ¿cuál era?...¿algo como estorboso?...¿qué era?...¡ah! – "caramelo irritante"

-pasa – Ginny entró y vio alrededor a ver quien estaba, se encontró con que Midra y Jhefra ya habían regresado pero parecían estar muy ocupados como para incomodarlos, y ahí sentado en una silla estaba Harry muy distraído, Ginny tenía una pequeña confrontación con su mente pensando en si ir o no a saludar y hablar con el, se decidió por ir, se sentó a lado de él con los pergaminos en sus piernas

-Hola

-¿eh?...ah, hola ¿cómo estas?

-bien¿qué te pasa Harry?

-nada, nada

- vamos, se que te pasa algo dime

-no

-veme como una hermana – si claro

-no

-vamos

-no lo entenderías

-intenta

- bueno¿te a pasado alguna ves que piensa estar enamorado de alguien pero después llega otra persona que te atrae pero tu sigue enamorado la otra o eso es lo que piensas por que en realidad la otra persona ya no solo te agrada sino que llega a mayores y entonces te confundes por que ya no sabes que persona te gusta y de que persona estas enamorada?

-no...- dijo Ginny con duda

-¿pero me entiendes?

-eso creo

-¿y?

-¿ya hablaste con alguna de ellas?– Ginny estaba algo triste de hablar justamente de eso con Harry cuando ella estaba enamorada de él y estaba mas que segura que ella no figuraba en ninguna de esas dos personas

-no

-¿y por que no?

-¿y que les digo? "saben me encantan las dos"

-no, pero si hablas con las dos, no a la vez – apunto Ginny - podrías darte cuenta de quien estas enamorado y de quien crees estarlo, de seguro las dos no pueden ser como tu quieres que sea tu novia, quizás una es solo tu amiga y otra es mas que eso

-puede ser

-y ¿quiénes son?

-no te lo voy a decir

-esta bien

-Gracias – dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara al nivel cinco saltándose los demás – es difícil hablar con Hermione y Ron de esto cuando ambos ya tienen suficiente con lo suyo, de veras gracias

-n-no-no tienes por que preocuparte – Ginny ya no quería estar ahí, no sabia donde poner las manos y no podía mirarlo a los ojos – nos vemos luego

-¿ya te vas?

-si – dijo levantándose de su puesto – tengo que...tengo que...terminar los deberes – señalo los pergaminos que llevaba

-bueno

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domingo, hermoso y triste domingo, un día mas de descanso pero el último de fin de semana, mañana clases de nuevo, estaba caminando por los pasillos del colegio en busca del profesor Snape pero mientras lo hacia había algo que le molestaba, habían personas que la miraban y después se giraban para hablar con sus acompañantes en susurros, supuso que fue por la pelea así que no le dio mayor importancia

Seguía en busca del Profesor para pedirle que le de el trabajo de ella a Midra, bajo al despacho del profesor a ver si se encontraba ahí, rezaba mentalmente que el profesor dejara a su amiga como tutora, golpeó la puerta y le pidieron que pase, ella entró pero el profesor no estaba solo, Malfoy y Parkinson estaba sentado en las sillas y la vieron entrar con una cara de fastidio aun que la de Parkinson se asimilaba mas a una de asco

-profesor puedo hablar con usted un momento – dijo Ginny asiendo como si nadie estuviera ahí presente

-si, si puede

-bueno, nos vamos – dijo Malfoy, se levantó de la butaca y se dirigió a la salida con Parkinson a su lado, el miraba a Ginny con desprecio, ella lo veía con una sonrisa burlona, cogiendo su cadena y jugando con ella mostrándosela al disimulo, el chico la notó, le sonrió sarcásticamente pero con rabia verdadera y salió del despacho.

-¿y? – apresuro el profesor cuando ya solo quedaban los dos allí

-quería ver si hay la posibilidad de que me cambie a mi del puesto de tutora por una de mis compañeras, Midra Dishon

-no – dijo cortante

-pero es muy buena...

-¿a quien elegí yo?

-a mi, pero...

-¿y cree que yo la voy a elegirla usted cuando quiero a otra persona en ese puesto?

-no ...

-entonces usted queda ahí y cuando necesite a alguien mas se lo avisa a su amiga

-esta bien, con permiso – Ginny salió del aula de Snape con mucha rabia y tristeza, ella de verdad quería ya no verle a la cara a Malfoy aun que podría burlarse de él, se dirigió al lago donde de seguro estarían Midra y Jhefra para contarle eso a su amiga, de seguro se iba a poner mal

Salió del castillo y atravesó el tramo hacia el árbol al que acostumbraban ir siempre, vio a lo lejos a Midra pero no era con Jhefra con quien estaba, era una chica por que tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, se acercó mas y vio que se trataba de Chest, una chica morenita, baja y rechoncha, con cara de estar siempre acongojada, Ginny siempre había notado en ella un pequeño parecido a Myrtle la llorona, tenían casi los mismos gestos, llego donde estaban las dos chicas sentadas, quienes al verla callaron al instante, lo que le dio a entender a Ginny que estaban hablando o de algo que no querían que oyera o de ella, se las jugaba mas por la segunda.

-hola - dijo con extrañeza

-¡hola! – dijo Chest mirándola con una sonrisa muy rara de oreja a oreja confundiendo aun mas a Ginny, la gordita se levantó del césped y se acercó a ella – ojalá ya no estés triste y se te pase, recuerda que todas estamos a tu favor – dijo tomándola de los antebrazos, zarandeándola con delicadeza y alejados de allí después de darle una sonrisa muy tierna como si estuviera viendo un cachorrito en vez de a ella, Ginny ahora estaba mas que perdida

-¿qué...? – dijo regresándola a ver pero ella ya se había ido - ¿qué le pasa eh? – vio que Midra la mira va con extrañeza desde el suelo, con una ceja alzada - ¿qué? – pregunto ante la cara de su amiga.

-Ginny, cuéntame que pasó con Samanta

-¿quién?

-Samanta Beckmar – repuso Midra

-ah...la babosa – dijo cenándose a lado de Midra con cansancio ¿quién se lo habría contado?... Claro Chest - ¿cómo supiste?

-después te cuento ¿qué fue?

-¿con la idiota?

-como sea¿qué paso?

-estaba yo en la biblioteca, vino la idiota esa y comenzamos a pelear por su estupidez, después, la tipa me cogió de los cabellos y yo le pegue sin que nadie viera así que ella quedo como única culpable – dijo Ginny riéndose de lo que paso

-eso no es lo que dicen...

-fue muy chistoso ver...jajaja...como la acusaban solo a ella por... "agredir a la pobre e indefensa señorita Weasley" – Ginny tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se reía como nunca – y todos...jajaja...todos estaban a mi...

-Dicen que se pelearon por Malfoy...-la sonrisa de Ginny se desvaneció y su semblante se volvió a uno muy serio pero sorprendido

-¿qué!

hi hi espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap


	6. Sabor A Venganza

Capitulo 6 : **_Sabor A Venganza_**

-si dicen que estuvieron hablando de él en la biblioteca y comenzaron a pelearse o que ella te ataco mientras tu no hacías nada

- ¡¿quién te dijo tremenda idiotez!

-Chest y de seguro ya todos Hogwarts lo saben– así que por eso la miraban todos no solo fue por la pelea

-saber que, suponer querrás decir, por que eso no es lo que paso, peleamos por un libro

-pues le pusieron nombre y cuerpo al dichoso libro, Malfoy

-que estupidez

-eso es lo que dicen – dijo Midra alzando los hombros

-por que habría yo de pelearme con alguien por Malfoy, como se les puede ocurrir cuando todo mundo sabe que yo lo odio

-error amiga, yo lo se, tu lo sabes pero el resto...

-no

-exacto

-lo del gran comedor

-si

-solo fue una broma

-que dio resultado y pensaron que sales con el

-y en todo esto donde entra Beckmar

-en que ella solo va a los castigos por conveniencia

-osea que...

-ella se hace castigar para verlo

-que zorra

-pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que tu quedaste como la legitima novia de Malfoy y Samanta como la ofuscada que te pego por puros celos al enterarse de que Malfoy es tu novio

-por parte esta bien y por otra me da asco, YO novia del pesado de Malfoy eso si es estar alucinando por completo

-pero es que tu ayudaste con la broma del comedor

-todo esto esta mal

-yo en realidad le veo todo bueno

-si, ¿cómo?

-eres o dicen que eres la novia del mas lindo del colegio, todas están celosas de ti y aparte dejaste a alguien que odias como una loca desahuciada

-lo de la Ravenclaw te acepto pero lo otro no me hace ninguna gracia, voy a tener que dejar claro esto

-si ¿cómo?

-no lo se, quizá y pido ayuda a todos los que conozco y les digo que divulguen por todos lados lo que paso en verdad hasta desde lo del comedor hasta lo de la pelea, si sirve para un chisme por que no va a servir para la verdad.

-crees que funcione

-no se pero tengo a favor casi cinco años de odio publico a Malfoy y en contra tan solo pocos días de "un romance" escondido

-bien pues yo te ayudo, le digo a Jhefra y a otros que hagan eso

-gracias, bueno me voy – Ginny se levanto del suelo y se dispuso caminar hacia el castillo pero se acordó de que tenia que decirle a Midra lo de la tutoría – ah – Midra la regreso a ver – el profesor Snape no me dejo dejarte el puesto

- crees que eso me importa cuando ya volví con Jhefra

-solo te aviso – se dio la vuelta y se fue

Paso por el lado de algunas personas recibiendo la misma reacción de la que habían echo por la mañana cuando buscaba a Snape, no les hizo caso y siguió su camino sin verlas, necesitaba hablar con Hermione para que se los diga a todos los prefectos, así ellos se los dirán a los de sus respectivas casa hasta que todos lo sepan y lograría hacer una cadena, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al retrato de su casa

-"caramelo irritante"

-pasa

Ginny paso y busco a Hermione entre los que estaban que para su desagrado la miraron como los demás, subió las escaleras dejando atrás un revuelo de rumores, entro en el cuarto de las de sexto sin golpear y vi a Parvati en su cama con un espejo en la mano

-¿has visto a Hermione?

-ah tu – dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza

-¿si?

- ¿que quieres? – Ginny no sabia si era su idea o de verdad Parvati estaba enojada con ella

-¿has visto a Hermione?

-Esta en el baño – Ginny se acerco a la puerta de este y golpeo

-¿Hermione necesito hablar contigo?

-ya va

-quiero que...- la puerta se abrió y salió Hermione recién bañada – por que te bañas a esta hora

-por que tu hermano me echo chocolate en el cabello por estar jugando con Harry – dijo con fastidio

-oh, bueno quiero pedirte un favor

-dime – dijo acercándose a su cama

-tu sabes lo de la pelea que tuve con una Ravenclaw – Ginny vio con el rabillo del ojo como Parvati ponía mas cuidado a la conversación

-y quien no, por cierto tu hermano te va a matar, te anda buscando

-ya voy a hablar con el, la cuestión es que quiero que le digas la verdad a los prefectos de cada casa

-¿cuál verdad?

-que yo no soy novia de Malfoy

- ¿ah no? – dijo Parvati, Hermione y Ginny la regresaron a ver - perdón

-no

-¿entonces por que peleaste con Samanta?

-la conoces

-no si el chisme viene con nombre y todo

-que mierda

-¿por qué peleaste?

-por un libro

-¿cómo vas a pelear por un libro?

-la verdad es que ella me lo quería quitar y yo la hice ver como una tonta aun que de por si ya lo es, entonces se enojo y me jalo de los cabellos y yo no le pegue al principio por que quería que ella quedara como única culpable y después ya no me aguante y le di un puñete en el estomago pero nadie se dio cuenta así que solo la castigaron a ella

-¿y lo del comedor? – pregunto Parvati sin recelo

-fue solo para molestar a Malfoy, como soy una Weasley, el quedaría mal con los que lo conocen y piensan que yo "desprestigie su apellido" entonces perdería el respeto de algunos Slytherins

-entonces en conclusión, nada es verídico, tu no eres novia de Malfoy y Samanta no te ataco por celos y tampoco esta enamorada de Malfoy

-no, de que esta enamorada de él es verdad

-bueno, entonces yo se los contare a los prefectos

-tu podrías decirles a tus amigas Parvati

-con gusto

-bien pues entonces me voy – Ginny salió del cuarto de las de sexto y bajo a la sala común para ir a buscar a Midra, estaba por salir por el hueco del retrato cuando...

-¡Virginia Weasley! – Ginny se giro sobre sus talones para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano quien no iba solo sino con Harry a su lado quien la vio y le sonrió con dulzura

-¿si?

-¡¿qué es eso de que eres novia de Malfoy!

-no lo soy – todos en la sala común comenzaron a hablar

-¡y ahora me mientes!

-Ron, quiere...por favor dejar de gritarme

-...

-mírame a los ojos y dime si crees que soy capas de meterme con alguien a quien odio y que estoy enconara de su forma de ser – Ron la miro por un momento y pregunto

-¿no lo eres?

-no

-ves – Harry le dio un codazo a Ron y le sonrió de nuevo a Ginny – se lo dije pero insistió

-oh...lo lamento

-solo quiero que confíes mas en mi ¿si?

-si

-además, yo te contaría cuando tenga novio – dijo eso y salió de la sala común

Era lunes por la noche, otro tedioso lunes del cual lo único bueno que se podría señalar era que ya no había el dichoso rumor del noviazgo, lo que dejo a Ginny mas que satisfecha después de aclararlo, por el contrario lo mas malo estaba en que caminaba de nuevo hacia las mazmorras, solo que esta vez ella llegaría como los castigados, entro sin decir nada y vio que ya todos estaba allí, excepto una persona, la Ravenclaw, los castigados la miraron entrar pero no dijeron nada, Malfoy la miro por un momento pero después desistió

Ginny se estaba enojando, todos estaban pendientes de cada movimiento que ella y Malfoy hacían, había pensado que después de aclarado el tema confiarían en que ella no tenia nada con Malfoy pero a su pesar se había equivocado

...8:45...9.00...9:15

el aula estaba ya vacía y ella quería salir antes de que...

-no que no ibas a venir– Ginny se giro a su pesar

-no iba pero tu querido profesor es un amargado

-vaya que me hiciste ilusiones al no llegar

-pues me alegro de decepcionarte aunque me estorbe estar aquí

-pues entonces va a ser un estorbo mutuo

-como quieras – Ginny se volvió a dar la vuelta para ya irse

-así que mi novia no – Ginny se giro de nuevo con mala gana

-lo que son las malas lenguas, que estupidez, pensar que Yo me voy a tener un romance de la persona a quien mas odio

-y la Ravenclaw celosa – el muchacho caminaba hacia ella

-bueno eso tenia mas sentido por que todos saben que la tipa se babea por ti, hasta se hacia castigar solo para verte

-¿celos?

-ya quisieras, solo me parece raro que a alguien le gustes tanto como para dejarse hablar y quedar mal frente a todos

-pero no es algo tan raro no, por que en tu opinión estoy buenote – el chico se señalo de pies a cabeza

-pero lastimosamente escaso de neuronas – a Ginny le encantaba burlarse de el – por eso siempre he dicho que callado te ves mejor por que si abres la boca resalta tu estupidez

-lo mismo digo

-si tu lo dices – dijo con sarcasmo

-si, tu broma te salió en tu contra no, ¿eso es señal de inteligencia acaso?

-si y yo sabia que iba a pasar todo ese estúpido chisme – dijo con sarcasmo

-lo supondrías, serias precavida porque con solo decirlo que dijiste te desprestigiaste a ti misma

-puede, pero no lo hizo por que ya todos saben que si nos vemos es por obligación mas no por placer personal

-habla por ti que yo si tengo placer aquí

-claro con la Ravenclaw

-¿te dolió no? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-¿qué?

-lo que te hizo

-aseguro que a ella le dolió mas que a mi

-entonces son celos

-que no, ya hazte a la idea de una puñetera vez que yo no estoy atrás de ti, digan lo que digan sobre tu sorprendente belleza, a mi me gusta el chocolate completo no solo la envoltura bacía – Ginny se dio la vuelta, la verdad era que ya no lo aguantaba y no le iba aguantar la sarta de estupideces que decía.

Weasley – el chico se puso delante de ella obstruyéndole el paso y Ginny lo miraba a los ojos con rabia, el por su parte tenia un brillo raro en ellos uno de...de...malicia, se acerco a Ginny y ella no tuvo tiempo de hacerse mas para atrás, el la sostenía de la nuca y la estaba besando, ella no hacia nada, estaba con lo ojos muy abiertos, la sorpresa era tan grande que ni siquiera se pudo mover para detenerlo y ahí fue cuando se acordó de lo que le había dicho a Midra "yo que voy a saberlo que le paso por la cabeza en ese momento para no apartarme", eso debió a ver sentido él el día de la cadena, pero ella había tenido una excusa en cambio el no la tenia, Ginny reacciono, se hizo para atrás y lo vio con extrañeza – igual que te fastidio siempre – el chico estaba en la puerta y se giro de nuevo - ah... y eso era mío – dijo pasando la yema de su dedo por sus labio

Ginny seguía parada y con rabia contenida, no tenia ningún derecho a hacerle eso, ¿que, ¿se las estaba cobrando por el beso, ¿acaso ella se lo robo y el lo quería de vuelta? Pues que mal se las cobraría, al igual que la cadena eso era suyo aun que probado por el asco de Malfoy pero era suyo

Salió del aula y cerró la puerta de roble, camino hacia su sala común, estaba aun pensando en lo que había pasado y como se desquitaría, pero también pensaba en que ella había echo lo mismo que el y que quizás no tendría derecho de vengarse pero después hacía callar a su parte razonable y comenzaba a planear de nuevo, también se decidió por no decirle nada a Midra y Jhefra.

Estaba muy enojada consigo misma por haber dejado que eso pasara y por no hacer nada, se habían invertido los papeles y el había ganado esta vez, ahora ella era la burla, se había portado igual que el y no le gusto para nada, había sido casi el mismo plan y no se había dado ni cuenta, distraerlo con una charla antes de salir y someterlo a la distracción, lo único nuevo que sintió fue el sabor del beso dejando los prejuicios de haber desperdiciado eso con Malfoy, pero ese beso tampoco fue de su agrado, lo había probado y su sabor era conocido era...sabor...sabor a venganza


	7. Odio

Capitulo 7 : **_Odio_**

Ginny estaba en su cama pero sin la mínima intención de dormirse y estaba segura que a si lo intentara no lo lograría, tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza y cuando ya lograba apaciguarlas cerraba los ojos, se acordaba del beso y su cabeza volvía a llenarse de pensamientos y planes sin sentido. Rindiéndose por fin a su cabeza decidió quedarse despierta hasta tener una idea para vengarse, pero antes de eso tendría que asegurarse de no caer como hoy así que...

1.- bajar de notas en pociones para que pongan a Midra en su lugar

2.- ver los pro y contra de sus planes para no volverse a equivocar

3.- estar pendiente del chico a ver si sacaba algo interesante para vengarse

4.- recordar a cada momento que el muchacho era astuto

5.- preguntarse si era prudente vengarse del chico

¿lo era? Es decir, el chico no es que le haya hecho algo tan grave, vamos, que le había dado un beso pero a mayores no pasaba , claro que se sentía ofendida por que le robara uno, pero no ¿era algo tan malo como para vengarse de el, quizás golpearlo al día siguiente bastaría, además , ella le había hecho lo mismo, aun que no podemos dejar atrás que si no fuera por eso el no le hubiese devuelto su cadena.

Ginny gruño de lo confundida que estaba, no sabia ni por que estaba tan molesta, si por el hecho de que le haya robado un beso sin su consentimiento, por que después de eso el pensaría que ella era como las demás, si por no defenderse o si por que de verdad no era algo que le molestara tanto ¿cómo...como si el beso no hubiese sido de su total desagrado?... – no – se respondió a si misma - solo fue el efecto de la sorpresa.

- : ) - : ( - : ) - : ( - : ) - : ( - : ) - : ( - : ) - : ( - : ) - : ( - : ) - : ( - : ) - : ( - : ) - : ( - : ) - : ( -

Primera semana de vacaciones y un día frío por comenzar

Habían pasado varias semanas y una Ginny mas tranquila caminaba con Midra por los pasillos del colegio, todo se debía a que consiguió que Midra tuviera su puesto, lo que molesto un poco a Jhefra por sus celos, por que su novia pase todo la noche con alguien que para su punto de vista era un adonis, también estaba el hecho de que después de lo sucedido Ginny no volvió a cruzar palabras y siempre andaba evitando encontrones con Malfoy, la verdad era que no tenia ánimos de pelear con nadie y aun que le agradaba molestarlo y burlarse de el no quería ni verlo, lo que no era difícil ya que el castillo era inmenso, la cuestión es que después de lo de la mazmorra no se volvió a referir al tema, por otra parte estaba la Ravenclaw quien le cogió maña desde que la castigaron y a Ginny eso la molestaba, ella no pensaba que la chica se iba a poner así "mentira", ahora cada ves que se cruzaban en los pasillos ella era quien se mofaba de cualquier pequeño detalle aun que Ginny ya ni le daba importancia, solo la miraba sin interés y seguía su camino dejando a la chica hablando sola lo que la irritaba mas y hacia a Ginny mas feliz.

Entraron al gran comedor y fueron a su mesa, se colocaron una a cada lado, unos puestos mas allá de los de su hermano y Hermione, comenzaron a conversar

-¿ya pensaste que me vas a regalar por navidad?

-no tiene sentido cansar a mis neuronas por es, siempre me dices que quieres para que te lo de

-si pero esperaba a que tu me lo dijeras por educación y después corregirte

-yo no se que manía le tienes a que te de uno mismo tus regalos

-la experiencia, ella es la que me dice que no confíe, y si al final no me gusta el regalo, los dos salimos perdiendo ya que a mi no me gusta y el se siente mal por que a mi no me gusta

-y si te lo dio por a precio, por ejemplo... el saco de mi mamá

-¿sabias que los tengo en mi casa guardados en un baúl solo para ellos?

-¿nunca te los has puesto?

-no, y no me critiques por que tu te los pones solo cuando nadie te ve

-si pero me lo pongo

-te consuela saber que los cuido muy bien

-díselo a mi mamá

-buenas vacaciones – Harry se sentó a lado de Hermione y Ron quienes lo saludaron, miro a lo lejos a Midra y a Ginny y las saludo con una sonrisa la cual ellas respondieron

-¿crees que te invite?

-si claro, después de lo que te dije- Ginny le había contado a Midra lo del problema de Harry haciéndole prometer no decirle a nadie

-y que con eso

-que el esta enamorado de una de esas dos chicas y si una la rechaza intenta con la próxima y ya

-¿y quien te dice que no eres una de esas dos chicas?

-no se, tu que dices... – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo haciéndose la pensativa - quizás es por que han pasado 4 años y mas de conocidos y nunca me a prestado real atención

-pero estas vacaciones si ¿verdad?

-si ¿y?

-el te dijo que había "llegado alguien" que le gustaba

-¿si?

-por lo tanto es alguien que recién conoció o es alguien a quien ya conocía – Midra señalo a Ginny – y que recién se dio cuenta de lo encantadora y linda que era – dijo con una sonrisa fascinante

-¿sabes cuan posible es eso?

-mas posible que haya conocido a alguien, si, a menos que haya sido muggle y la conoció en casa de sus parientes

-¿y si la conoció cuando salía con mi hermano y Hermione?

-si y le va a gustar tanto en solo unos minutos de conocerla – dijo con sarcasmo

-puede, los hombres son mas raros

-sabes cual es tu problema, desconfías mucho de lo que puedes dar y piensas que no eres linda cuando por el contrario lo eres y mas que cualquiera de las que andan atrás de él

-¿de quien hablan? – Jhefra se sentó halado de Midra osea afrente de Ginny a la cual le dio un beso en la mejilla y uno a Midra

-de Ginny y Harry

-¡shhh! Cuidado y lo gritas eh

-lo siento

-¿qué paso ahora Ginny?

-lo de siempre

-lo de siempre ¿qué?

-que no se da cuenta de que existo

-¿quién? ¿Harry?

-te lo acabo de decir – Midra lo tenia de la mano

-no si el no le pone atención a nadie, anda mas distraído – dijo Jhefra viendo de reojo al muchacho

-pensando en una de esas dos – bajo la mirada a su plato

-Ginny se positiva, si sabes que el no te para ni zona por que no busacas a alguien mas

-lo he intentado y tu lo sabes mas que nadie, pero siempre termino dándome cuenta que no sirve de nada

-yo de ti seguiría buscando prospectos – dijo Jhefra cogiendo un pastelito de la bandeja que tenia adelante – yo tengo varios amigos a quienes les gustas

-¿si? ¿quiénes? – pregunto Midra mas interesada que Ginny

-el que siempre me anda preguntado por ti es Scott

-si, y yo voy a salir con el – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo

-¿que tiene de malo?

-si no te has dado cuenta es una replica exacta de Malfoy hasta por dentro aun que el es un poquito mas pasable, pero de ahí lo única que tienen diferente es el color del cabello

-yo no se de que te quejas si ya le estas cogiendo gusto a Malfoy

-si con decirte que cada vez que lo veo me provoca vomitar

-Jhefra, deja de molestar a Ginny con eso – el chico alzo los hombros y comió otro pedazo del pastelito – y no hay nadie que te parezca guapo aun que sea un poco

-varios, pero solo es el aspecto

-¿y si intenta con uno solo por el aspecto?

-eso solo en casos extremos lo haría y tu bien lo sabes – dijo Jhefra

-si, ni que estuviera tan desesperada, ¿y si me toca uno guapo pero tonto?

-como Malfoy ¿no?

-si Jhefra como Malfoy – indicó Ginny ya sin darle importancia a lo que decía el chico-vamos a fuera

-¿en este frío? – Midra vio hacia arriba donde parecía no existía techo alguno, estaba todo nublado

-si vamos – insistió la pelirroja – además los dos están bien abrigados

-bueno

-vamos – Jhefra se levanto y cogió otro pastelito

Salieron del gran comedor y se dirigieron hacia la salida, Hermione paso por su lado caminando mas rápido que ellos, tenia un libro inmenso entre sus brazos, giro hacia la derecha lo que les hizo suponer que se iba para la biblioteca

-¿y Midra? Creo que vas a terminar perdiendo – dijo Ginny

-¿el que?

-la apuesta

-eso lo sabremos cuando termine el mes, estaba pensando el otro día, ¿y si ninguno de nosotros ganamos?

-entonces...- Jhefra se quedo callado, acababan de salir a fuera y el clima no era que digamos uno muy agradable para su gusto - entonces todos tenemos que cumplir cada uno de las cosas que cada uno le pida

-bueno – concordaron las dos chicas, caminaron hacia una banquita y se sentaron allí, el césped tenia una fina capa de nieve que la cubría, no había mas de dos personas allí aparte de ellos

-que frío

-no esta tan frío Jhefra – dijo Ginny

-que a ti no te estorbe no quiere decir que los demás seamos inclementes con el

-a Midra no le estorba

-pero a mi si

-bueno entonces vamos adentro

-no, ahora si me enfermo tu vas a tener la culpa y te voy a obligar a hacer mis deberes

-si como no, vamos

-no, mejor voy a ver un saco y ya vuelvo

-¿otro mas?

- si –Jhefra volvió a entra al castillo, las dos se quedaron en silencio, Ginny jugaba con la nieve a sus pies

-¿Ginny?

-¿si?

-yo quería ver si puedes hacerme un favor inmenso

-¿qué? – Ginny seguía jugando con la nieve

-vuelve a tu puesto de tutora

-¿qué? ¿porque? – la pelirroja la regreso a ver

-es que...

-es por Malfoy ¿verdad?

-que manía te traes con el, no, es que desde que me toca ir a las mazmorras ya no paso mucho tiempo con Jhefra

-con respecto a lo primero, ninguna y lo segundo me parece que ahora vas a tener vacaciones y si quieres yo los dejo solitos

-¿si? ¿Y después que?

-tu mismo me lo pediste

- si pero te lo pedí cuando no tenia nada con Jhefra

-no seas así

-es que no es de mala

-pero sabes que no me gusta ni ver a Malfoy

-entonces tienes muy mala suerte – Midra miraba por arriba del hombro de Ginny

-¿por? – Midra le señalo con la quijada disimuladamente donde estaba viendo, ella regreso la vista y vio que Malfoy y sus gorilas salía del castillo

-¡maldita sea! – Ginny había decidido por ultimo no vengarse de Malfoy pero tampoco era grato verlo, ahora le caía peor

-¿Ginny?

-¿qué? – no quería saber

-creo...creo que viene para acá

-que ni se acerque, no lo mires

-tarde amiga ya esta aquí - sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, percibió la mirada del chico fija en ella, Ginny seguía viendo a Midra la cual le regalaba a Malfoy una sonrisa en forma de saludo

-Snape te manda esto y dijo que te las aprendas para el fin de las vacaciones – el chico estiro el brazo pasándolo por encima del hombro de Ginny, ella solo vio el papelito y no dijo nada, Midra no lo cogió y lo leyó aun en las manos de Malfoy, su sonrisa desapareció.

-¡¿todas estas pociones! – dijo indignada

-a mi que me lo dices, por que no haces lo que Weasley y te libras del puesto huyendo – Ginny sonrió con sarcasmo, cogió el brazo del chico el cual siguía por encima de su hombro y lo bajo para poder darse la vuelta y verlo a la cara

-¿no tienes nada mas interesante que hacer?...Malfoy

-¿cómo que? – dijo el chico viéndola divertido - ¿Quitarles las cosas a los demás?

-mj – Ginny se fastidio – al parecer no

-que vas a hacer Weasley, si te las ingeniaste para ya no verme en la tutoría nadie te garantizo que no me ibas a ver en el colegio

-si, que pesar, es que yo pensé que como el colegio es grande podría hacerme un favor a mi y de mala gana y gusto de paso a ti para ya no vernos y hacer todo lo posible por no toparnos ¿o es que acaso me extrañas?

-para molestarte claro

-y por que no extrañas a otra persona, ¿qué tal la Ravenclaw?

-no, es que hay caritas que se prestan, como la tuya

-y como se supone que es la mía

-de tonta

-¡oh! Entonces ve buscando a Beckmar, ella si va de llenar totalmente tus expectativas de las caritas que se prestan

-no, lo importante esta en que a ti si te incomodo

-es gracioso, que justamente tu digas eso, es que acaso no te acuerdas de lo de las mazmorras, quien se hacia para atrás, no era yo ¿verdad? ¿Te incomode acaso?

-¿qué? – pregunto Midra pero no obtuvo respuesta, algo de la conversación entendía o suponía entender

-si, como tu en los pasillos

-no, es que no sabes lo asqueroso que es tenerte cerca

-te afecto mucho ¿no? niña

-¿qué? Lo de las mazmorras, el pasillo, tenerte que verte la cara o todo – Ginny se levanto

-en preferencia lo de las Mazmorras

-no mas que a ti – dijo Ginny – ya que lo mencionas, si tu hubieses visto la cara, todo tu embobado

-eso si es gracioso que tu lo digas ya que yo no fui el que se embobo tanto que tubo que huir

-yo no huí yo me fui por que de verdad me cansa verte todos los santos días – los dos gorilas de Malfoy y Midra estaban con cara de no entender nada (mejor para Ginny y Draco)

-si y por eso no te resististe el ultimo día en la mazmorra

-¡disculpa! Si no estoy mal yo te aparte por el contrario tu...

-la sorpresa, la sorpresa hace maravillas, no me digas que te hiciste ilusiones Weasley

-si sobre todo contigo – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo

-si, si al fin y al cabo tu saliste ganando, te llevaste tu cadena y un premio adicional

-si a eso se le puede llamar premio

-claro, si hasta logre alterar tu "vida inalterable"

-creo que me subestimas Malfoy, con eso que dices llamar premio no lograste ni un solo pensamiento por mi parte – (mentira, mentira, mentira) – en cambio yo si te hice bolas tu "mundo perfecto"

-si claro

-¿Ginny? – Jhefra había vuelto con un saco adicional y solo veía desde atrás la escena

-ajá – Ginny se puso las manos en las caderas como siempre que se hartaba – por eso te desesperaste y tuviste que darme tu "premio" – con los dedos dramatizo las comillas – a pesar de que dices que me odias, cambiando así las normas de tu "mundo perfecto"

-si hablamos de desesperación primero hablemos de lo que tu hiciste por tu cadena

-eso no fue nada si hasta con decirte que no lo sentí

Los demás que estaban allí, ose Midra sentada en la banca los gorilas de Malfoy atrás de el en vigilia y Jhefra por detrás de ellos tenían cara de no entender ni una sola palabra como si Ginny y Malfoy hablaran en otro idioma

- pero el que yo te di si ¿no?

-¿te preocupa tanto lo que yo sentí o no? Y después soy yo la confundida

-¿eso es lo que quieres?

-que

-¿qué me preocupe por lo que sientes?

-por que no mejor vas y descansa haber si así te pones a pensar, aun que es un poquito difícil para ti, y recapacitas lo que dices – Ginny le dio dos palmaditas en la mejilla y el chico se aparto – vamos Midra – Ginny se giro y le hizo una seña, Midra se levanto de la banca con la boca ligeramente abierta, las dos pasaron por el lado de los Slytherin – preocuparse por lo que siento ja - Ginny cogió a Jhefra del saco y lo jalo para que también caminara, entraron al castillo y los dos amigos de Ginny se miraron el uno mas confuso que el otro.

-¿Ginny? – interrogo Midra

-¡¿qué!

-¿que fue eso? – pregunto Jhefra

-odio

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡hola! bueno solo quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza,(como si les importara) lo que pasa es que las ideas se me hicieron bolas y no sabia que mas poner, ojalá les guste, todavía no se que será en el próximo capitulo aun que ya tengo escrita una pequeña conversación entre estos dos, no les voy a decir mas por que ni yo lo se.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguen mi historia y sobre todo a Kachorra Potter por estar pendiente de este Fic y por escribirme siempre


	8. ¿confuso?

Capitulo 8: ¿Confuso?

-me refiero a lo que hablaron — recrimino Midra poniéndose a un lado de Ginny lo cual era difícil ya que por poco su amiga corría

-cosas — dijo cortante subiendo las gradas y apartando a la gente que se le cruzaba

-Ginny no seas hostil — Jhefra la tomo por el hombro

-no lo soy es solo que...aquí no quieres, no quiero ni neciecito otro rumor mal infundado — Ginny caminaba dando zancadas

-bien — se fueron a la sala común siguiendo a Ginny donde tampoco fue fácil hablar ya que en esta habían varias personas así que subieron al cuarto de los chicos de sexto donde dormía Jhefra y otros compañeros de él pero para su suerte no estaba y la habitación se encontraba vacía, serraron la puerta con llave

Se sentaron en la cama de Jhefra y el y Midra miraban a Ginny esperando a que la pelirroja hablara pero ella solo veía la almohada de Jhefra como si fuere lo mas interesante de el mundo.

-¿y? — pregunto Midra

-primero quiero pedirles perdón por no contarles todo a los dos, Midra ya sabia lo que paso en las mazmorras de cómo le quiete mi cadena a Malfoy pero tu no así que te lo tengo que decir y después hablamos de lo otro por que si no, no entenderías nada

-no importa, igual yo no te dije que el la tenia

-eso es cierto — Ginny se había a cordado que el día en que se lo preguntaron el no les había querido decir quien la tenia

-bueno, eso ya no importa, sigue 

-yo le quite la cadena a Malfoy distrayéndolo...lo...bese

-¡vaya! — exclamó el muchacho se noto que estaba a punto de burlarse de eso pero lo pensó mejor y callo

-si pero fue solo par distraerlo y lo logre, recupere mi cadena y yo salí ganando pero como saben a Malfoy no le gusta que le ganen así que...pensó que la mejor manera de vengarse era "quitándome" el beso que yo le "robe" — Ginny les contó todo lo que había pasado en las mazmorras los chicos solo hacían gestos con la cara — luego después decidí no vengarme de el pero tampoco quería verlo para no seguir con esto

-eso esta bien pero hace parecer como si estuvieras huyendo de el

-lo se pero no es así, solo quiero que esto ya no se propague — dijo Ginny tomando la almohada de Jhefra

-¿y que fue eso de tu vida inalterable? — pregunto el chico

-lo que pasa es que el piensa que me pude arruinar la vida y yo le dije que mi vida era muy inalterable como para que una persona como el me la arruine

-¿y su mundo perfecto? — pregunto Midra con una sonrisa en la cara

-cuando peleábamos le dije que yo si podía hacerle bolas su mundo perfecto

-y ¿lo de los pasillos era...

-la vez que nos contaste? — termino Midra

-si

-¿Ginny...? — la pelirroja regreso a ver a su amiga quien la miraba con duda

-¿que?

-quiero que seas sincera con nosotros tu...tu

- tu no sientes nada por el ¿verdad? — termino Jhefra

-¡claro que no!

-¿ni siquiera te gusta?

- es guapo pero no me gusta es demasiado arrogante como para gustarme — Ginny no podía negar eso

-¿solo eso?¿es guapo pero no sientes nada por el?

-no

-¿nada? — pregunto Jhefra

-a menos que sea odio — respondió la pelirroja

-¿por qué odiarlo?

-¿cómo que por que? —a Ginny le pareció la pregunta mas estúpida que le han hecho — por que me fastidia

-a todos — dijo Jhefra

-por que se cree mas que los demás

-¿y eso te hace algún mal?

-si, siempre me dice pobretona

-pero no te hace mal por que tu eres una de las pocas personas consientes que sabes que la pobreza y la riqueza no nos diferencian de los demás...

-la familia Malfoy es un asco, y por que su padre casi me mata — termino Ginny con enojo 

-tu lo has dicho, su padre, Draco es otra persona el no fue quien te metió el...el diario entre tus cosas para que después pasase lo que paso

-no es que se diferencien mucho — susurro Ginny mas para ella que para sus amigos

-Ginny, tu no puedes odiar a alguien por las razones que acabas de dar, solo no te cae pero no lo odias

-además tu te fijas mucho en lo negativo

-no le encuentro nada bueno hasta ahora — dijo Ginny

-no lo conoces — espeto su amiga

-apenas y se hablan es para pelear — recordó Jhefra

Ginny no sabia que responder y se quedo callada..., no podía ni imaginarse a Malfoy haciendo algo bueno, pero era verdad que si se hablaban no era mas para pelearse

-¿cuando el te beso... no sentiste nada como cuando se lo diste tu? — pregunto Midra con recelo 

-aparte de la sorpresa, no — se puso a pensar "¿no?" Se pregunto a si misma "claro que no" se respondió con seguridad "¿pero por que...

-bueno, ¿entonces no es nada?

-nada — dijo Ginny

En realidad no era nada, solo le atraía como cualquier otro chico guapo del colegió, por que habría de hacerse problema por eso, no había nada que aclarar, lo que si le perturbaba era la cuestión de que ¿entonces por que siempre tenia que recordárselo a si misma?

Hogsmeade estaba abarrotado de gente que iba de tienda en tienda para comprar los presentes de navidad sin importarles el frío que hacia ni cuanta nieve hubiera.

Ginny, Jhefra y Midra estaban en las tres escobas después de haber comprado algunas cosas que eligieron para regalar, el único obsequio que no eligieron ellos era el de Midra quien se los pidió ella misma, aparte de eso la rubia se había comprado el vestido para el baile de Navidad que seria en tres días.

-¿te gusto el vestido? — le pregunto Midra a Jhefra mirándolo con ternura

-si — respondió este dándole un beso a su novia

Ginny solo miro y una sensación la incomodo, no sabia si era por que estaba haciendo mal tercio o por que en cierta parte le hacia recordad un beso, polémica aquella, solo por un simple beso, los dos chicos finalmente se separaron y sonrieron, Midra miro a Ginny la cual bebió un poco mas de su cerveza de mantequilla con pereza

-aun no entiendo por que no vas a ir

-¿a donde? — pregunto aun que sabia de que hablaba, le había echo la misma pregunta una y otra ves

-al Baile

-simple, no quiero

-pero pretendientes no te faltan, si no estoy equivocada ya van cinco chicos que te lo piden y ninguno de ellos tienen algo de que quejarse

-si pero yo no quiero ir

-¿y si te lo pide Harry? — Ginny dudo a la respuesta, de verdad que ya se las estaba arreglando para no hacerse mas ilusiones con él, y como no si sabia de sobra que el no tenia una sino dos chicas de donde elegir, claro si es que las chicas querían, prefirió no responder y solo miro su botella que ya estaba casi vacía.

-ya son varios los días en los que estas rara

-si verdad - dijo Ginny mirando a Jhefra

-¡¿quieres ir a Honeydukes?!

-si vamos, quiero dulces — Dijo Midra

- no — respondió Ginny con aburrimiento, se levanto de su puesto dejando el dinero para pagar su bebida - quiero ir al castillo

-vamos — los dos chicos también se levantaron

-no - Ginny alzo la mano en señal de que no la siguieran — solo...quiero estar sola, los chicos la miraron extrañados por un momento y muy despacio se volvieron a sentar

Ginny salió de las tres escobas y se acomodo el polo que llevaba puesto, muy delgado como para el frío que estaba haciendo; Camino esquivando a la gente y de pocas llego donde estaban las carrozas, subió en una y esta comenzó a andar hacia el castillo, Ginny sé acordó que había olvidado sus compras pero no tenia la mínima intención de volver "Midra me las traerá" pensó, se acomodo el cabello suelto en una cola baja y sintió la cadena que su mama le había regalado, se la saco y la miro, era verdad que estaba muy rara los últimos momentos pero también era verdad que ella si sabia por que era solo... solo que... negarlo era mejor o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

La carroza para con lentitud y Ginny vio que estaba enfrente del castillo, bajo de ella, sé gurdo la cadena en el bolsillo del polo y camino pero no hacia el castillo sino que para el mismo lugar de siempre, sentía como la nieve se hundía a cada paso que daba, le agradaba la nieve tanto como el frío, se sentó debajo del árbol y suspiro con fuerza, se apoyo en el tronco de este y miro al vació pensando en que quizás era pasajero lo que le estaba pasaba, sintió un cosquilleo incomodo por detrás y se dio la vuelta, vio a Malfoy parado con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, viéndola fijamente, Ginny entorno los ojos y se dio vuelta de nuevo apoyándose en el tronco otra vez

-¿ahora no Malfoy? — dijo con fastidio

-ahora no Malfoy ¿qué? — pregunto el chico que se puso delante de ella

-ahora no quiero que me molestes — respondió Ginny advirtiéndolo aun sentada alzando la cabeza para poder verlo

-y acaso las otras beses si querías que te moleste

-la verdad no pero eres bien jodido — los dos se quedaron callados y Ginny volvió a ver al vació, Malfoy se puso en cuclillas a la altura donde estaba el punto de visión de Ginny con sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas, la pelirroja volvió a verlo

-¡gracias!, pero tu no té queda atrás

-vete — le dijo de lo mas tranquila Ginny

-para que gastar saliva si sabes que no voy a irme

- intentar no cuesta nada

-pero conmigo cuesta

-claro que si cuesta — Ginny pensó de nuevo y el silencio volvió a aparecer, lo que decía tenia mucho sentido, Malfoy tronó los dedos enfrente de ella para llamar su atención y ella volvió a verlo

-tu congelamiento cerebral es grabe ¿no? — pregunto el chico con una sonrisa burlona en su cara viéndola divertido

-y el tuyo permanente — Hablaba de lo mas tranquila con un ligero tono de cansancio, y como no si se le hacia difícil descansar últimamente, no tenia ninguna expresión en la cara — y sin cura

-no es divertido fastidiarte si no te enojas

-es que eso es lo que no quiero, déjame tranquila y vete

-si no te gusta que este aquí entonces me quedo

-no tienes deberes que hacer

-si pero no los hago y te molesto

-la ociosidad es la madre de todos los vicios — Ginny ya no lo miraba a el

-y como madre hay que respetarla — Ginny sonrió ligeramente

La pelirroja se levanto con agilidad sin dejar de ver al chico el cual era ahora el quien tenia que mirar arriba para poder ver a Ginny, sin decir nada la pelirroja se fue hacia el castillo, se alejo soltándose la cola baja que traía puesta y guardo el moño en el bolsillo de su polo.

-yo creo que mejor liso ¿no? — todo el cuarto estaba echo un revoltijo, las chicas iban de un lado al otro buscando, maquillándose, peinándose y alistándose para salir.

-si — dijo Ginny, era la tercera ves que su amiga se alisaba y ondulaba el cabello, ya no soportaba mas, llevaba horas así, que si el tacón alto o el bajo, que si el vestido negro o el turquesa, si el cabello lacio u ondulado, brillo o labial, aretes o argollas, gargantilla o collar, cansándose por fin se había acostado en su cama leyendo el libro que hace mucho que no habría

-listo — Midra se paro enfrente de la cama de Ginny la cual seguía con el libro entre las manos y no le prestaba atención — Ginny — su amiga cogió el libro de la pelirroja y se lo quito

-¡hey!

-¿cómo estoy? — pregunto sin hacer caso a la queja de Ginny

-como un diosa, ahora, me das mi libro por favor

-no, enserio 

-estas bien

-bien o excelente

-excelente — Midra llevaba un vestido color turquesa de una tela muy delgadita que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, zapatillas de tacón alto de tiritas, el brazalete que Jhefra le regalo, una gargantilla del mismo color del vestido y su maquillaje era suave pero muy lindo — ¿ahora si me das mi libro?

- ten - le lanzo el libo a las manos 

-gracias

-¿esto es lo que vas a hacer toda la noche?

-leer, quizás

-habiendo un baile tan cerca — Midra seguía viéndose en el espejo

-al cual no quiero ir

-es lo mejor que pasa en Howgarts todos los años y no vas a ir, no lo puedo creer

-es tan solo un baile

-el suceso mas grande

-habemos personas que no creemos eso

-¿¿si? ¿Tu y cuantos mas?

-bueno, quizás sea solo yo, pero...que mas da

-yo opino que te estas volviendo amargada

-no crees que ya es hora de que vayas bajando

-no es hora de que seas feliz

-soy feliz y lo de que tienes que bajar es verdad — Ginny vio su reloj y se lo mostró a Midra

-¡es cierto!

-chau

-nos vemos ojalá la pases bien con tu...libro - la chica salió del cuarto con prisa

-claro — dijo — miro el cuarto y una a una sus compañeras de cuarto bajaron dejándolo mas desordenado que nunca y con una mezcla de olores uno a perfume y otros a cremas

Se levanto de la cama y se acerco al espejo, se miro de pies a cabeza y el reflejo no era muy agradable, una Ginny cansada y con la mirada ida era la que estaba enfrente suyo mostrándole el deterioramiento que había conseguido en las vacaciones, el dormir era su martirio y el pensar su angustia

- admítelo — le dijo el reflejo del espejo

-¿qué? 

- sabes de que hablo, admítelo

-No tengo nada que admitir

- si, si tienes

-no, no tengo — dijo Ginny con enojo

- aja si como no

-no lo tengo

- que si

-y en tu opinión que es

- ¿qué o quien te tiene así? 

-nadie

- ves, desde ahí comenzamos mal — el reflejo puso sus manos en sus caderas

-y que quieres que te diga

- admite que te gusta Malfoy

-no me gusta me atrae

- ¿eh? Diferencia por favor — exigió la Ginny del espejo

-si me gustara estaría como Midra u otra de sus admiradoras, en cambio el solo me atrae como me atrae ver algo interesante

- ¿ahora es interesante?

-no, bueno...,no, nunca eh dicho eso

- pero lo insinuaste

-no, no lo hice

- si, si lo hiciste

-no

- se leer entre líneas y si lo hiciste 

-que terca no lo hice, te pareces a el

- ¿ahora te pareces a el? — pregunto el espejo con una sonrisa

-¿qué? — dijo confundida - No tu te pareces a el

- ¿y quien soy yo? 

-...

- ¿ah? - insistió

-mi reflejo

- osea que soy tu 

-si — Ginny bajo la vista vencida

- entonces tu te pareces a el

-no, soy muy distinta

- nadie te niega que en ciertos aspectos si pero en otros... son tan iguales 

-eso no importa

- ¿y que es lo que si? 

-que estoy confundida

- progreso, muy bien ¿confundida por? 

-tu lo sabes, si tu eres yo entonces lo sabes

- pero no soy yo la que lo esta viviendo y la que se quiere desahogar

-no me hagas decirlo — le suplico Ginny

- dilo - insistió el reflejo

-no - rogó

- dilo por que o si...

-¡¡por Malfoy por el beso no por los besos por que es guapo por que no se si me gusta o no por que todo me vino así de repente por que no se si huí por temor o por no verlo por la vergüenza y por que si el tiene o no razón con respecto a eso!! — se tapo la boca y abrió los ojos como platos, no sabia de donde había salido todo eso, bueno quizás si, pero no se lo esperaba así de repentino y rápido, lo escondió por semanas y en cinco segundos lo dijo todo, respiraba con agitación y miro a su reflejo con mas tranquilidad.

- vez te lo dije — se burlo

-eso no es de mucha ayuda sabe

- lo se pero me encanta ser mala 

-lo se — Ginny se rio

- ¿y bien?

-¿y bien que, acaso esperas mas?

- si, saber que vas a hacer al respecto 

-si tu no lo sabes yo no lo se por que tu eres yo y entonces...bueno tu me entiendes

- si pero se que te puedo dar una opinión que tu misma te la tienes muy guardada

-¿cual? — ya lo sabia pero quería oírla de otra persona para ver si se oía tan estúpida como se la oía en ella, aun que no se pude tomar como otra persona a tu propio reflejo..

- bueno, por que no se lo dices 

-¿qué?

- tienes razón se oye estúpida

-si

- pero — apunto con el dedo el reflejo — que perderías

-el orgullo, yo no le gusto ni siquiera le llamo la atención, y si, digamos que "le gusto" es solo eso, yo no siento nada por el yo no lo quiero ni lo aprecio peor lo amo el sigue y seguirá siendo un estúpido, imbecil, arrogante narcisista

- la gente cambia, solo un empujoncito y ya

-eso no es cierto la gente no cambia

- mírame, es decir mírate, ¿somos la Ginny del primer curso?, ¿la tímida, ingenua y hasta un poco torpe Weasley? no verdad, cambiamos y ahora somos ágiles, amistosas y muy astutas, o que tal la que hace un par de semanas éramos, las que no nos perdíamos la oportunidad de salir a bailar o divertirnos, por el contrario cambiamos y pasamos cansadas y aburridas. 

-pero eso es por lo de Malfoy

- da igual, la gente necesita que le pasen cosa significativas para cambiar 

-no creo que el sea de los que cambian

- ¿y entonces que vas a hacer? Seguir escondiéndolo

-es lo mejor

- según tu ¿por qué?

-no somos compatibles

-como es eso

- Malfoy-Weasley, Slytherin-Gryffindor, agua y vinagre

- bueno, "no son compatibles" pero el agua y el aceite hacen muy buena pareja en una excelente ensalada

-...

- odio cuando te quedas callada 

-yo también lo odio

- te va a doler 

-¿qué?

- ¿esconderte algo así?

-solo me gusta no es gran cosa, puedo aguantar y ya, muchos chicos me gustan y no me hago problema, aun que...aun que... sea un Malfoy, es la viva representación de un hombre patético, como te dije no lo quiero ni lo amo, solo es guapo y punto


	9. La Paga

Capitulo 9 : **_La Paga_**

Era la primera semana de Enero y seguían en vacaciones lo único distinto era que ya no hacia frío y que desde el baile Ginny no había querido hablar del por que se había arrepentido de no haber ido pero se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de mencionarle a Midra

Algo sobre el

-¡QUE BAILE! – Dijo o mas claro grito Midra en el Gran Comedor con una cara de felicidad que nadie se la quitaba, parecía haberla pasado excelente, como si ese día hubiese sido el mejor día de su vida

-enserio – pregunto Ginny comiendo de su plato y con muy poco animo como para hablar de eso, solo se lo había mencionado por un " hace una semana que fue el baile y no se le pasa a nadie" y ya reaccionaba así

-¿cómo que no te interesa no?

-bueno, la verdad no

-perdón por querer entablar una conversación contigo – dijo Midra con sarcasmo

-solo bromeo – mintió - ¿qué tal te fue?

-bien, pero no tanto como a otros - Midra señalo a Hermione y a Ron

-¡¡NO!

-¡shh! tanto te sorprende

-no

-¿entonces?

-lo que pasa es que ahora tendré que pagar la apuesta que hice contigo, por que no me lo dijiste antes

-por que no querías hablar del baile y eso venia con el

-y a que no sabes que quiero

-¿qué?

-todos los días por las noches tendrás que ser...

-no – Ginny puso cara de suplica

-sip – sonrió Midra mientras mordía una pedazo de tostada

-crueldad, crueldad – Ginny hacia una pantomima como si se azotara ella misma

-volviste

-¿a que te refieres? – pregunto como si fuera a llorar

-eres feliz

-siempre lo eh sido

-si claro – dijo la rubia con sarcasmo

-bueno, como sea, no me puedes poner otra cosa como petición – no quería hacer eso tener que verlo todos los días la ofuscaría mas, claro que se había desahogado y que ya tenia clarísimo que Malfoy le gustaba pero igual le caía mal

-no puedo – Midra miro a Ginny con burla y viendo que no entendía el por que acoto – por que ya te lo tenia planeado pedir

-¿y?

-además es lo único que quiero en este momento

-me las vas a pagar – dijo rindiéndose a la decisión de su amiga

Vil hubiese sido que le pidiera que haga lo que ella quisiera por un mes o algo peor, a decir verdad se la estaba tomando muy tranquila el tema de Malfoy, después de repetirse una y otra ves que era un chico mas y nada más y que no valía la pena ponerse mal por eso se le fueron todos los miedos y prejuicios, tenia a su favor el atractivo del chico como excusa.

-entonces eso es un si

-eso es un trato no un si con gusto ni mucho menos, pero me las vas a pagar

-que miedo – Dijo Midra con sarcasmo

-deberías tenerlo desde ya

-tu también

-si claro – dijo Ginny burlándose de su amiga

-que no me crees capas

-nop

-ya vas a ver

-aja

-no enserio

-si claro

-si no me crees, igual te hablo en serio

-¿por? ¿a que te refieres

-tienes que ir a ver las pociones

-¿cuales pociones?

-te acuerdas de la hojita que me iba a dar Malfoy el día que se pelearon

-si

-pues tienes que ir a ver la hojita

-bueno

-¿enserio? – pregunto Midra con duda

-si ¿qué tiene de malo?

-¿que las tiene Malfoy? – soltó Midra

-no

-si

-¿por que yo? – dijo Ginny indignada

-por que tu eres la tutora

-mentira todavía no soy la tutora

-si lo eres

-quien decide eso es Snape

-ya se lo pedí

-¡¿sin consultarme! Como sabias que iba a decir que si

-igual tenias que decir que aceptabas por que un trato es un trato – Dijo Midra mirando a Ginny con gracia – además yo se que mi amiga es legal.

-esto es injusto

-para nada es muy justo

-es como pedirme dos cosas

-me las pagas todas diría yo

-la apuesta solo te concedía una petición

-no si yo lo se, la segunda me pidió, bueno me exigió que te la pidiera el profesor Snape

-que maldita

-tengo una excelente profesora – dijo Midra poniéndole una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja

- y de seguro no le vas a pedir nada a Jhefra

-no si ya se lo pedí ayer

-¿como es eso?

-en el baile, lo que pasa es que nosotros fuimos los que los vimos besándose – señalo con la cabeza a su hermano y Hermione quienes se tomaban de la mano - y se lo pedí de una vez

-¿también ya habías pensado en que pedirle? – pregunto su la pelirroja con curiosidad, era raro ver a Midra en ese plan

-la verdad si

-¿y que fue? De seguro algo mas fácil que lo mío

-no, le pedí que me amara para siempre – Ginny hizo una mueca de asco

-que románticamente vomitivo

-tierno diría

-meloso es la expresión correcta

-amor en resumen

-"amor en resumen" – Ginny se cogía las manos, pestañaba como alucinada remedando el tono meloso de su amiga, mofándose de lo que decía

-que poco sensible – se quejo Midra

-tu tienes tu punto de vista yo el mío, nuestros mundos son muy distintos, para lo que a mi es agradable a ti te parece estorboso y hasta grotesco, pero para mi lo que para ti te parece lindo a mi me parece cursi, eso es todo

-igual le hubieses dicho a Harry, "te amo desde siempre y para siempre"

-ya no – dijo Ginny alzando los hombros

-¡¿qué!

-ya no, Harry esta con una de esas dos y yo ya me hice a la idea

-que bien – Dijo Midra - ¿algún prospecto?

-no pero buscando

-te ayudo

-preferiría que no

-que insinúas

-que tu buscas esto – Ginny se levanto y se señalo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, comenzó a caminar asía afuera del gran comedor

-¿y? – pregunto Midra siguiéndola

-y yo busco lo anterior pero también esto – se mostró la cabeza

-ósea que Jhefra es tonto

-tonto así tonto no, pero si un poco despistado

-¿qué mala eh?

-no solo bromeo, la verdad es lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida, aparte de ser mi amiga claro esta

-bueno, que modesta eres no

-si, ahora si no te importa me voy a cumplir tus peticiones – dijo con flojera

-hecho

-nos vemos – Ginny se fue por la derecha buscando a algún Slytherin y preguntarle donde estaba Malfoy, imaginar lo fácil que seria eso lo hacia mas difícil, primero estaba el tema de que como estaban en vacaciones nadie traía el uniforme puesto así que no se sabía de que casa eran y segundo... si claro como si un Slytherin le va a decir donde estaba Malfoy, no importaba se aventuro a el primer chico que encontró que era conocido que para su mala suerte era de su curso y siempre la molestaba

-disculpa – el chico se voltio y miro a Ginny con descaro de pies a cabeza "que asco" pensó aparte se sentía incomoda por que traía puesta una falda a pesar de el frío ya que a ella le gustaba, pero después recordó para que se le había acercando y haciendo caso omiso al desfachatez del muchacho prosiguió - ¿sabes donde esta Malfoy?

-bue..

-¿quién lo busca? – pregunto Blaise Zabini empujando al otro muchacho, que le quedaba corto de estatura, se el chico fue

-no se nota – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo

- ¿y eso?

-que te importa

-dime para que y te digo en donde

-que, ¿tu novio no te deja que digas en donde esta?

-no seas insolente, no querrás que te haga daño

-¿que es una amenaza? – Pregunto Ginny con una mano en la cintura y colocándose el cabello para atrás con la otra airadamente

-una advertencia

-¿me harías daño Zabini? – pregunto Ginny acercándose al chico con presteza

-no-no, bueno si pe-pero-no

-y así quieres hacerme daño, si ni siguiere puedes articular bien las palabras cuando me acercó – dio un paso para atrás, Ginny sabía que a Zabini le encantaban las mujeres pero con ella jamás se había metido, quizás era por que cada ves que lo hacia salía mal parada, ridículos aquellos los que le hacía pasar – ¿ah?

-no abuses de tu suerte

-aja si, bueno, me dices o no donde esta Malfoy

-ya te dije me dices para que y yo te digo donde

-cosas

-¿de pareja? – Se burlo

-no, rompí con el – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo – no seas idiota

-entonces por que mas una Weasley buscaría a Malfoy o mejor dicho, por que una Gryffindor buscaría a un Slytherin

- no generalices no todas la Gryffindors babeamos por tu amigo

-las demás si

-y otras por ti, pero – recalco Ginny apuntando con el dedo – yo no soy como las demás

-lo se – dijo el chico – te aseguro que lo sabemos – susurro

-¿qué?

-nada ¿y?

-¿qué?

-por que lo buscas

-vamos a seguir así todo el día

-si no me lo dices, quizás

-cosas de trabajo

-¿negocios?

-no idiota negocios de donde, cosas de clases

-¿qué cosas?

-la tutoría

-¿la tutoría? No era que tu ya no estabas

-si, tuve una racha de buena suerte y me salí de eso, pero la mal suerte volvió y tengo que hacer de nuevo de tutora

-y no es que te desagrade tanto ¿no?

-¿dónde? – dijo Ginny harta

-gastando tiempo en el pasillo para las mazmorras – Ginny se dio la vuelta

-gracias ¿eh? – Dijo el muchacho con sarcasmo, exigiendo que le agradezca

-de nada – Ginny siguió caminando burlándose sin siquiera girarse para mirarlo

Ginny camino hacia el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras mientras jugaba con su varita entre sus dedos bajo las gradas, y camino al frente Giro a la derecha y vio a Malfoy con una chica de cabello castaño y que estaba en el curso de Ginny pero no en la misma casa, ella era de Slytherin, la conocidísima Laila Morons y no era un apodo de verdad se apellidaba así los vio besándose o mejor dicho succionándose el uno al otro, Ginny solo se paro allí aun jugando con su varita.

-¡hem! – Ginny golpeo con su varita la pared, formando un eco en todo el pasillo vacío, los dos chicos se separaron y regresaron a ver a Ginny – siento haberlos interrumpido pero...necesito hablar con el succiona...perdón con Malfoy.

-vete – le dijo el chico a Laila quien lo vio y negó con la cabeza – enserio, te veo en la sala común – la chica le dio el ultimo beso y camino hacia donde estaba Ginny a la cual empujo al pasar haciendo que a la pelirroja se el cayera su varita de las manos se dio la vuelta para recogerla

-¿qué quieres?

-¿así que así es como gastas tiempo? – dijo Ginny acordándose de lo que le dijo Zabini y levantándose del suelo

-¿qué? – pregunto el chico confundido

-no nada

-ah – el chico la veía con duda - ¿qué quieres?

-lo que ella – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, le vio la cara de atónito al chico y añadió riéndose – no mentira – empujo a Malfoy en forma de burla, y se guardo la varita

-de broma en broma se dice la verdad – el chico puso su peso en una pierna y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica

-aja bueno, ahmm... – Ginny agacho la cabeza y la cogió con su mano, ya no se acordaba para que había ido...- ¡AH! – levanto la cabeza y miro al chico tronando los dedos en señal de que ya se había acordado

-¿qué?

– ¿me puedes dar el papelito de las pociones que le tenias que dar a Midra? – pregunto con tranquilidad

-¿por qué no viene a verla ella?

-por que ella ya no es la tutora

-¿te pusieron de nuevo?

-si

-que desgracia

-lo mismo digo, pero... ¿me lo das o no?

-no

-pues vas a tener que dármelo por que ya no me queda tiempo para aprendérmelas

-ni así quieras vas a poder

-no hablemos de idiotas que sales perdiendo, dame el papelito y vas a ver que pudo aprendérmelas, es mas la mayoría ya me las e de saber

-¿y si no quiero?

-pareces niño chiquito "y si no quiero" – lo remedo Ginny – no enserio lo necesito

-pues que pena

-bueno – Ginny alzo los hombros y se dio la vuelta – se lo pido a Snape diciéndole que tu no me lo querías dar – comenzó a caminar

-no espera – el chico la tomo de la muñeca y la giro, ella se voltio y lo miro con las dos cejas alzadas

-no me toques – la chica se soltó de Malfoy con brusquedad

-¿tentación Weasley?

-no, deja de jugar

-te da miedo estar sola aquí conmigo

-si me haces lo que a ella si, ya te la comías

-ya quisieras tu que yo te "coma"

-¿es necesario que juegues con las mujeres que andan atrás de ti? – prefería no responder a la anterior pregunta así que un cambio de tema no le hace mal a nadie

-no juego solo con las que están atrás de mi, también con las que lo niegan, como tu por ejemplo

-conmigo no jugaste, conmigo te la cobraste

-osea que niegas que te gusto

-¿qué?

-claro yo dije que también con las que lo niegan y tu no dijiste que no lo estabas negando ni siquiera te defendiste

- es que pensé que ya se sobrestimaba, con tantas veces que te lo he dicho pensé que ya te había quedado claro – dijo Ginny con altanería - ya veo a tu hijos con Laila, "Draco Malfoy Cretinos", vaya que es un buen nombre – dijo admitiendo con la cabeza – el nombre y los apellidos si que congenian a la perfección

- que graciosa – dijo el chico con sarcasmo

-ya lo se pero no me lo tienes que repetir a cada momento, pero todavía no esta confirmado por que la Ravenclaw esta en lista de espera ¿no?

-no tu – dijo el chico – no mentira – la empujó como ella lo había echo al burlarse de el

-como sea ¿dónde dijiste que tenias el papelito?

-no te lo dije

-¿y que esperas?

-una buena razón para decírtelo

-que tal la de que le voy a avisar al profesor Snape

-¿de que te serviría?

-¿como que de que?

-¿ a quien crees que le creería a ti a o a mi?

-a su niño consentido claro esta

-¿entonces?

-dime donde la tienes y te ahorro tiempo para que estés con Laila y voy a buscarlo yo mismo

-no me ahorrarías nada de tiempo por que la tengo en mi bolsillo el chico saco el papelito y lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo de la chamarra

-¿siempre lo llevas contigo?

-si a ver si tu amiga se dignaba a venir a verlo

-bueno pues aquí estoy yo y me lo puedes dar a mi

-no es que contigo es diferente

-si, si te encanta molestarme

-si

-bueno pero ahora no es un buen momento

-¿como la ves de el árbol?

-como quieras ¿dame el papelito?

-como que esta conversación se me hace parecida a otra que ya tuvimos

-aja ya no quiero perder el tiempo contigo así que me das el papelito o...

-¿o que, me vas a besar para distraerme y quitármelo

-no

-a no – el chico se acerco a ella

-prefiero hacer esto – la chica le puso el pie por detrás y lo empujo.

El chico cayo de espaldas al suelo y por suerte no se golpeo la cabeza, Ginny se paro con las piernas abiertas una a cada lado del Malfoy a la altura de sus tobillos, lo miraba con una sonrisa en la cara y las manos en la cintura, se puso el cabello a un lado

-así es mas fácil– dijo Ginny

Se agacho para buscar el papelito en el bolsillo de la túnica de Malfoy manteniendo con peligro el equilibrio, puso una mano en el frió suelo para poder apoyarse, si hubiese habido algún otro hombre atrás de ella ya la estuviera pasando de maravilla, llevaba puesta una falda muy corta y agacharse provocaba que esta se alce mucho.

Ya estaba por meter la mano en el bolsillo pero Malfoy fue mas rápido y se lo tapo, la pelirroja forcejeo para poder coger el papelito y el chico movió la pierna mas para la derecha haciendo trastabillar a Ginny la cual callo encima de el


	10. Mentira vs Verdad

Capitulo 10: **Mentira Vrs Verdad**

Malfoy tenia sus manos en la cintura de Ginny haciendo que esta se ponga nerviosa, la cual por su parte las tenia a cada lado del torso de Malfoy para detener la caída, que fue un intento fallido ya que se encontraban los dos en el suelo en una posición medio comprometedora "si claro medio"

Ginny pasaba su mirada de los labios del chico a sus ojos, eso era algo que no se esperaba, sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros la una a la otra lo que producía en Ginny unas ansias locas de besar al chico

¿Por qué no la apartaba? Podría solo empujarla y ya, ¿por qué no la dejaba de mirar? ¿Por qué no decía nada para que se apartara de él? Acaso el no la odiaba, acaso no le molestaba en lo absoluto ¿y si el no le era totalmente indiferente? Que estupidez, ¿se estaba volviendo tonta o que? ¿Y que mierda por que tendría ella que quedarse con la duda?

Ginny acerco sus labios a los de Malfoy con la fija intención de provocarlo, no cerro los ojos, quería ver cada expresión de su rostro, el chico fue serrando lentamente los ojos y también se acercaba a ella, Ginny esbozó una sonrisa y se alejo, Malfoy viendo que no había ningún indicio de beso abrió de nuevo los ojo, la pelirroja se levanto y al hacerlo rozó con su mano el pecho hasta el final de la chamarra del chico disimuladamente le quito el papel, el solo la miro levantarse.

-bueno – Ginny se arreglo la faldita – fue agradable verte

-... – el chico se apoyó en sus codos y no dijo ni una sola palabra

-adiós – Ginny hizo una venia y se despidió con la mano dejando al chico sin una sola palabra

El muchacho vio que ella tenia el papelito de las pociones en su mano

-Weasley

-si – Ginny se giro

el chico no dijo nada, ella espero un buen pero siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra

-bueno eso si que es interesante – dijo sarcásticamente burlándose de él – pero me tengo que ir - dio la vuelta en la esquina y desapareciendo por completo de la vista del chico, desdoblo el papelito y leyó las pociones, eran ocho y ya se las sabía casi todas, ¡¡pafft, Choco con alguien.

-ah lo siento – dijo con una sonrisa de niña traviesa viendo de quien se trataba

-¿que vienes haciendo Weasley? – el moreno la miraba interrogante

-¿y a ti que te importa Zabini?

-niña... – el chico paso por su lado hacia donde estaba Malfoy, iba a girar la esquina cuando Ginny lo llamo

-¡¡hey estúpido!

-¿qué?.. Digo.. ¿Cuál estúpido? Digo..

Ginny negó con la cabeza riéndose de él - tu cual más, ¿o es que acaso ves otro? – Miro a su alrededor – dile a tu novio que gracias por el buen tiempo – el chico la miro con una ceja alzada en forma de pregunta, Ginny se burlo y siguió su camino

Estaba feliz, por lo menos ya tenia claro que aun que sea Malfoy si le tenia ganas y no le era indiferente, ahora estaban a la par, ya no se sentía ni débil ni vulnerable, ahora estaba más segura, y sabía que podía utilizar eso a su favor.

"mil pociones prácticas" pasaba su dedo por la fila de libros leyendo cada uno de sus títulos haber si le serbia para saber las dos ultimas pociones, Midra la ayudaba o mas bien la miraba y conversaba con ella

-y entonces le dije que yo...

"brebajes útiles para casos extremos" Ginny no ponía atención a lo que su amiga decía y seguía en su búsqueda, ya tenia tres libros que le podían servir así que se fue a su la mesa donde dejo sus materiales seguida por Midra quien ponía énfasis a cada palabra que decía, Ginny puso los libros en la mesa y se sentó en la silla

-pero después se fue y no espera no primero...

Ginny comenzó a buscar en los libros sin ninguna prisa, y con mucho cuidado

-¿Ginny me estas escuchando?

-si - respondió distraídamente

-¿y que dije? – pregunto Midra sentándose en la silla que quedaba frente a la pelirroja

-¿perdón qué? – Ginny alzo la mirada

-lo ves, no me pones atención

-si, si te atendí

-entonces dime que dije

-que entonces le dijiste... y después el te dijo y se fue...pero...¿paso algo antes? Bueno entonces...

-mira que tengo una buena amiga

-la tienes solo que ahora esta ocupada por que la que se decía llamar su mejor amiga la metió en algo que sabe perfectamente que no le gusta y ahora no tiene otra opción que hacer trabajo extra en vacaciones.

-vamos Ginny, para que apuestes entonces

-debí ganar – puntualizo

-que constantemente lo hagas no quiere decir que eternamente va a ser así, siempre hay una primera vez

-no hablemos de primeras veces, que este año eh tenido demasiadas y no de mi total agrado

-¿tan malo es Malfoy?

-¿y quien a hablado de él?

-lo supuse por que es de lo único que te quejas de lo que va del año y solo hay dos opciones: o le pones mucha atención a lo que hace el muchacho o de verdad es malo y sin lugar a duda es el causante de todas tus desgracias

-si esa, sin lugar a dudas es el causante de todas mis desgracias... – Midra la miro mal y Ginny sonrió - ... bueno no de todas...dejémoslo que en la mayoría el lo es.

-entonces si es malo

-terrible

-y tiene cara de ángel

-no, la verdad es que sabiendo como tratarlo, se lo puede dominar

-hablas de él como si fuera tu mascota

-como si lo fuera

-pero la bestia, a veces gana a la domadora ¿no?

-mejor hablamos de esto en otro momento – Ginny se comenzó a poner colorada

-eso, evade el tema

-eso, distráeme para no terminar nunca

-eso, evádelo de nuevo

-quieres callarte

-esta bien – se rindió Midra Y Ginny bajo la vista al libro de vuelta – ¡pero! – puntualizo la chica, Ginny cerro el libro con brusquedad y se cogió las sienes – sé que algo te pasa y hasta que no me lo digas te molestare

-¿y comenzaste desde ya?

-no pues si quieres me voy

-Sí, por favor

-a ya bueno, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que clase de amiga tengo

-no es de mala, pero es que de verdad de verdad necesito terminar todo esto

-esta bien – Midra sonrió dulcemente y se levanto de la mesa

-Gracias

-Ginny y Malfoy – le susurro Midra en el oído al pasar por su lado

-estar mucho tiempo con Jhefra te esta dañando realmente

-yo diría que no

-como quieras – Ginny abrió de nuevo el libro

La gente entraba y salía de lo mas pronto de la biblioteca por el contrario de Ginny quien ya llevaba allí mas de tres horas y media y no encontraba la maldita poción, se estaba exasperando de verdad, era el séptimo libro que leía en el cual no encontraba nada útil, se levanto de su mesa y camino hacia la bibliotecaria para preguntarle a ella directamente

-disculpe – Ginny puso su mano en el hombro de la señora y esta se giro para verla

-¿si? – pregunto con un todo de enojo

-usted no sabe donde puedo encontrar algo sobre una poción llamada...-pero la señora no la dejo terminar

-sea lo que sea creo que se lo mandaron a consultar a usted no a mi, el esfuerzo debe ser suyo no mío

Ginny no dijo nada solo la miro por un momento y giro sobre sus talones hacia la mesa que estaba utilizando la cual debería estar vacía pero por azares del destino se encontraba un muchacho de cabello rubio con los pies encima de la mesa, Ginny solo respiro con fuerza y camino hacia la mesilla como si nada, recorrió la silla para sentarse sin siquiera ver al chico quien no dejaba de tener su simpática sonrisa de siempre, la pelirroja se sentó en la mesa y sin siquiera verlo pregunto

-¿qué haces y por que estas aquí? – siguió buscando en un libro, bueno al menos eso quiso que el pensara

-sabia que no podrías con las pociones

-pues de hecho, de toda la lista solo no domino dos –dijo mirándolo fugitivamente y volviendo al libro – pero aun no respondes a mis preguntas

-solo vine a supervisarte

-Ja , ¿me hablas en serio?

-si, acaso no es ese el trabajo que Snape me dio

-si pero solo cuando nos toca la tutoría

-haber si mi memoria no me falla Snape dijo "y usted la supervisara", no dijo cuando ni donde solo dijo supervisara - puntualizo

-es que como yo o como la mayoría de gente inteligente supuso que tu, siendo uno de los mejores en clases, entenderías que eso de supervisar recaía solo en la tutoría

-ya lo sabia

-ya sabias que – Ginny lo miro a los ojos

-que soy uno de los mejores en clases y que tu lo reconoces

-eres estúpido o el haber estado en demasiado frió te congelo las pocas neuronas que tenias, no te estaba elogiando te estaba insultando

- como se, y... ¿cuales pociones te faltan?

- que te importa – Ginny se levanto de su puesto y fue a una de los estantes de libros

- déjate ayudar – el chico se levanto tras ella

- ¿perdón? – Ginny se giro y lo miro con incredulidad – el gran Draco Malfoy va a ayudar a una plebeya – Ginny hizo una reverencia – o es que acaso mis oídos me han fallado otra vez – dijo con una elegancia sarcástica

-deja el sarcasmo quieres, si no sabes esas pociones Snape te va a castigar

-acaso te importa

-pues claro que si

-¡¿qué!

-si pues...

-¿pues?

-pues si te castigan a ti de seguro que Snape, siendo yo en quien mas confía, te deja a mi cuidado, y no pienso perder mas tiempo del que ya he perdido haciendo de niñera de una mocosa malcriada

-pues me alegraría de que por mi culpa pierdas tu tan preciado tiempo

-lo se pero no te voy a dar el gusto de arruinarme un día y además el de pasar conmigo una tarde por que yo se que quieres hacerlo

-ya quisieras, pero prefiero tenerte bien lejos de mi

-y entonces que hacías encima mío hoy en la mañana

- discúlpame pero si mal no recuerdo TU me hiciste caer enzima tuyo yo solo quería el papelito

-que te quejas si bien que te gusto

- si como no – Ginny se dio la vuelta y camino para salir de detrás del estante y salir de la biblioteca, ya vería como se las arreglaba con las pociones pero no quería estar mas tiempo ahí o si no la conversación tomaría un giro que ella no querí...

-y por eso también casi me das un beso – dijo Malfoy, Ginny se quedo callada por un momento y volvió a darse la vuelta muy despacio, vio al chico quien a su ves la veía con una picara sonrisa, no sabia que decir pero tampoco se iba a quedar callada

-y tu querías que te lo de por que yo te vi – se felicito internamente por la respuesta

-entonces si me querías dar un beso

-la verdad no pero quería ver tu reacción y se noto que querías que te lo de

- eso es mentira

-si como no y por eso cerraste los ojos y te acercaste a mi

- soy hombre, cualquier hombre lo hubiese querido

-ser hombre no es excusa para que tu quieras que te de un beso

- solo tenia ganas y punto

-déjate de pendejadas

- cuales pendejadas

-eso de tenia ganas es asqueroso, solo usas a las chicas por que tienes ganas, te gustaría que alguien te hiciera eso, te gustaría que la persona a quien tu quieres y piensas que también te quiere solo te utilizara para pasar el tiempo – Ginny se estaba poniendo roja de la ira que tenía – además por que si me odias me querías dar un beso, es como si te dieran un plato de ravioles y no te gusta pero te los comes solo por que te daba ganas, eso es imposible si no te gusta pues no te los comes – había dicho tan rápido todo eso que respiraba con agitación

-y quien dice que tu no me gustas

-si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu

-yo dije que te odiaba pero que no me gustabas nunca lo dije, eres atractiva y tienes muy buen cuerpo

-me das asco

-entonces que haces besándome

-es que me das asco pero eres atractivo y tienes buen cuerpo – no dijo mas y se fue

¡Hola! Lo siento por la tardanza pero estuve en mis primeras semanas de clases y no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir esta Historia, bueno espero que les haya gustado y a los que no en todo caso por favor díganme y si quieren lo cambio

besos


	11. Tentación

Capitulo 11: **Tentación**

Caminaba con presura y sin mirar a nadie, se sentía rara, leve y pesada a la ves, leve por haberse sacado eso de adentro y habérselo dicho pero pesada por que sabia que eso traería consecuencias. Salió del castillo y camino hacia el mismo árbol de siempre, se sentó bajo el y miro como el sol cubría las colinas, era realmente bello, paso así por vario tiempo pensando en...

-Hermoso ¿verdad? – Ginny giro y vio a Harry apoyado en el árbol viendo hacia el ocaso

-si – respondió levantándose ayudada de él quien le había tendido la mano con caballerosidad y la pelirroja se acomodo la falda con las manos para que no se le viera nada mas de lo debido – ¿Que haces aquí?

-que ahora es prohibido venir aquí – pregunto el chico con una sonrisa divina, justo la que le encantaba a Ginny

- no solo que no te vi venir ¿en que momento llegaste? ¿Hace cuanto llevas ahí parado?

- ¿es que acaso también hay tiempo de llegada? no me digas que de salida también

-ya Harry dime

-Pues vine a pasear y te vi tan distraída que quise ver lo que te tenia así y ahora entiendo tu distracción – y volvió a mirar al ocaso – y estoy aquí uno o dos minutos y tu

-no se pero creo que varios mas que tu, ¿y ese milagro? ¿como así no estas con mi hermano y Hermione?

-quienes los babosos esos que andan de un lado al otro bazuqueándose y peleándose, piropeándose e insultándose, amándose y odiándose, maldiciéndose y ...

-ya, ya te entendí pero vas a ver que cuando tengas de nuevo novia los entenderás "por que la primera fue un total fracaso" – susurro lo ultimo para que no la oyera

-¿qué?

-nada dejémoslo en que cuando tengas de nuevo novia los entenderás

-¿de nuevo? ¿Y cuando he tenido novia?

-¿cuándo? ¿y que fue Cho Chang para ti?

-ah eso

-si eso, y no es un eso sino un algo

-pues ese algo fue un mal tropiezo

-oh y se los veía tan lindos juntos – mentira, mentira, mentira

-si como no

-bueno la verdad no, ella es tan distinta a ti, de veras que no se que le viste

-ese fue justamente el problema, solo vi, y lo que vi me gusto, pero ya cuando pase mas tiempo con ella y deje de ver para comenzar a escuchar, lo que no avía visto antes y comenzaba a florecer a cada palabra no me gusto – dijo haciéndose el poeta, sarcásticamente mirándola con elegancia

-que poético – Ginny rio

-gracias – expresó Harry haciéndole una reverencia

-y que es lo que te dijo para que te des cuenta

-aparte de solo pasar hablando de...- toda su elegancia se había ido tan rápido pero notoriamente para pasar a un semblante triste y taciturno, miraba de nuevo al ocaso como si su memoria se estuviera rebobinando hasta el momento preciso cuando y donde... bueno ya sabia el resto

-Cedric Diggory – dedujo la chica

-si – dijo con abatimiento y bajando la mirada

-Harry no te pongas mal debes superarlo

-no es tan fácil

-lo es – refuto, siempre había pensado que cuando uno va con la confianza del error, el equivocarse, perder o mas simple todo el pesimismo cargada en si antes de saber los resultados que obtendrá nunca lograría nada

-no

-solo si sigues pensando en que lo es lo será y nunca te va a dejara de perseguir ese pensamiento

-no puedo

-si puedes. Solo...déjalo ir

-y si no puedo

-vuelve a intentarlo hasta lograr

-tienes razón – el chico estaba cabizbajo y por un momento los dos se quedaron callados

Ginny se acerco a el y lo cogió de la quijada alzándole la cabeza para que la viera, ella le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa, se abrazaron amistosamente y Harry se sintió mejor, después se separaron y Ginny hablo.

-mejor conversemos de lo estúpida que es Chang – Harry se rio – y bien, de que babosadas hablaba

-de todas un poco, pero hay que aceptar que esta buena, muy buena

-¡Harry!

-¿qué?

-que asco

-¿qué tiene de malo?

-que mal

-¿qué? esta buena acaso estoy diciendo algo que sea mentira

-el tema no es ese es que debes respetar

-...-Harry la miro como preguntando "¿de que?"

-¡yac! hablas igual que Malf...

-¿qué quien?

-nadie solo que... eso no me parece bien

-¿el que?

-que hables así sobre un ser humano, aun que estúpido pero ser humano al fin – Ginny rio

-Ginny que mal, no me parece que hables así sobre una dama, aun que tonta pero dama al fin

-bueno no importa y de que te hablaba

-solo decía puras estupideces acerca de ropa y maquillaje y si el rosa iba bien con que y que perfume y no se que mas...

El moreno y la pelirroja se sentaron en donde estaba antas solo ella y hablaron sin parar de todo, pasaron de la deficiencia mental de Cho a los partidos de quidditch, después a Ron y Hermione y enseguida sobre quienes les caían mal y quienes bien y entre esos para Harry estaba toda la casa de los Slytherins, Ginny mejor no opino y siguió con otros nombres

-...ah y me caes mal tu - dijo Ginny apuntándole con el dedo, ya era de noche y las estrellas titilaban en lo alto

-enserio – dijo Harry haciéndole cosquillas - pues tu a mi también

-a... mi...ja... también...ja ja ¿qué? – pregunto entre risas

-a mi también me caes mal tu

-de veras – ahora era Ginny quien le hacia cosquillas

Los dos chicos pararon y respiraron fuerte, les dolía el estomago a ambos de tanta risa, Ginny se acostó en el césped y Harry asimismo halado de ella y miraron las estrellas aun con una risa suave, después los dos se quedaron en silencio dejando que tan solo el viento, los grillos y alguno que otro sonido extraño del bosque prohibido haga ruido, pero el silencio fue cortado por Harry.

-¿Ginny?...

-si

-yo – Harry le cogió de la mano, Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y una sensación rara le recorrió por todo el cuerpo- yo ...

-vaya vaya pero miren quien esta aquí el cara rajada y la comadreja- Ginny y Harry se levantaron de golpe y se giraron para ver quien era aun que Ginny ya lo sabia "Maldita sea tenia que venir justo ahora" – perdón ¿interrumpí algo? - Dijo Malfoy con sarcástica preocupación y miro las manos de los chicos las cuales seguían juntas, Ginny al notar a donde se dirigía la mirada del rubio se soltó de Harry pero...¿por qué?

-¿qué haces aquí Malfoy? – pregunto Harry con rabia

-Snape te llama dice que le debes un ensayo que tenias que hacer con el hermano de esta

-esta tiene nombre – replico Ginny

-como sea, dice que vayas ahora

Harry miro a Malfoy con rencor y se despidió de Ginny con un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos luego

- mas te vale me debes explicar lo que me ibas a decir

-si no te preocupes – le dijo Harry al pasar a lado de Malfoy

-lo siento por arruinar su reunión amorosa – dijo burlándose gritándoselo a Harry mientras este se alejaba, después se dio la vuelta y miro a Ginny con una sonrisa socarrona

Harry ya se había ido y Ginny esperaba a que Malfoy Hiciera lo mismo, pero como no se movió de su lugar y ella ya quería irse, no solo por el frió sino...bueno daba igual lo importante era que ya se quería ir, camino hacia el castillo

-¿qué? ¿te escabulles?

-no Malfoy, solo...ya me quiero ir – dijo aun caminando y sin regresarlo a ver, el la siguió

-¿por que? Pasar tiempo con el cara rajada te cansa y ya quieres ir a dormir, te comprendo debe ser muy aburrido

-al contrario me la paso mejor con el que con otras personas – se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos en su cintura

-eso es mentira y tu lo sabes

-si tu lo dices

-claro yo lo digo

-y por eso es ley

-pues llámalo como quieras pero mis palabras imponen

-aja – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa burlona de medio lado – y... ahora por que no me cuantas una de vaqueritos

-no enserio, veras yo te digo que si me acerco te pones nerviosa y...- Draco se acerco a ella mucho, muchísimo y Ginny se alejo rápidamente – lo ves pasa

-bu...bueno es que...

-es que ¿qué? No lo niegues

-pero no eres el único con ese don

-¿y quien mas lo posee?

-yo – dijo con seguridad y engreimiento

-aja.. ya, y ahora cuéntame tu una de vaqueritos

-por ejemplo – Ginny se acerco a el con sensualidad hasta que sus cuerpos rozaron – yo digo que tu no te resistes a mi – la pelirroja le acaricio el torso y le dio un beso fugas pero el quería mas y seguir pero ella se alejo – y ja ... pasa

-no juegues conmigo Weasley – dijo Draco como amenaza

-¿por qué? Acaso eres de temer, yo no lo creo...

-pues debes

-por que sigues con tus estúpidas amenazas cuando sabes perfectamente que no producen nada en mi

-no deberías seguir tentándome

-yo te tiento – Ginny volvió a acercarse y esta vez le susurro al oído - pues entonces aléjate de mi y ya – la muchacha le dio un beso en la comisura del labio y sintió como el se erizaba y respiraba con fuerza como conteniéndose de hacer algo...

-ves de eso es de lo que hablo si no tuviera fuerza de voluntad ya...

-¿abrías hecho una locura? – la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el castillo

-algún día...

-¿qué? – pregunto Ginny ya lejos de el

-Un Malfoy nunca se queda sin lo que desea

-¿acaso me deseas? – pregunto riéndose ya desde la puerta de entrada y se perdió de vista

-Juegas con Fuego Weasley – dijo el chico para sus adentros y camino muy despacio hacia el castillo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola! Primero que nada Espero que les guste este capitulo y les agradezco por seguir leyendo esta historia. Segundo: la parte en la que Ginny esta con Harry esta dedicada a **valeska **y **valehp** por la petición que me hicieron las dosy con respecto a las dos chicas que le gustan a Harry: ¿de veras quieres saberlo valehp ? o que sea de sorpresa, y por tercero y ultimo, de veras que no se cuantos capítulos mas va a tener esta historia **noefeltonmalfoysumpter **pero si algún día lo llego a saber te avisó, bueno me despido hasta la próxima lectura.


	12. Autocontrol ¿Por Donde?

Capitulo12 : **Autocontrol ¿Por Donde?**

-Juegas con Fuego Weasley – dijo el chico para sus adentros y camino muy despacio hacia el castillo pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió quedarse un rato mas en los jardines por que estaba seguro que la estúpida de la Parkinson lo estaría buscando desesperada y no quería toparse con ella así que dio media vuelta y camino hacia el lago de nuevo

Ginny entro en el castillo y miro que dos de las personas a las que mas odiaba, se acercaban a ella con cara de poco amigas y un aire de superioridad que molesto mas a la pelirroja, Ginny se paro con las manos en la cintura y espero a que las babosas hablaran pero como no lo hicieron...

- que paso Beckmar hace mucho que no te veo, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo eso – la Ravenclaw se le acerco con enojo en señal de amenaza pero Ginny ni se inmuto

-Déjala Samanta – dijo Parkinson jalándola del brazo para que volviera a su lugar- esta – miro a Ginny de pies a cabeza- no sabe lo que dice ni a quien se lo dice

-"esta" tiene nombre y apellido y se que es lo que digo y a quien se lo digo- ahora fue Ginny quien se acercó – a un par...de- la chica miro a las dos como lo había hecho Parkinson con ella – deficientes mentales

-¿cuales deficientes mentales? La única estúpida aquí eres tu

-¿yo? Mira como el Burro habla de orejas

-Cual burro si aquí no hay ningún animal que no ves y después dice que nosotras somos las tontas – dijo Parkinson riéndose y mirando a Samanta quien no decía nada y miraba a Pansy con perplejidad -¿qué?

-es un decir Parkinson – dijo Ginny riendo, la Slytherin miro a Beckmar quien asintió con la cabeza y la chica se puso roja como tomate – ignorante – susurro Ginny

Parkinson respiro hondo y se podría decir que volvió a su pose de superioridad aun que ya no tan creíble – como sea yo no vine a...

-¿que te nivele tu IQ?- pregunto con sorna la pelirroja – igual no existe puntuación de tan baja valía

-¡NO! No vine a que me nivelaras el ...el... eso que dijiste- perdió de nuevo su postura. Ginny por su parte estaba mas que feliz, como niño caprichoso a quien le daban lo que quería, lo malo era que ya no había nadie allí para que oigan las estupideces que decía la babosa esa

-lo que viene a decirte Pansy... – ahora la que hablaba era Samanta

-¿ahora tu, claro, ya entiendo, hablas por ella para que ya no la haga quedar mas mal de lo que ya esta ¿verdad?

-¡NO! – grito la Slytherin

-entonces habla por que tu no lo puedes expresar

-mira mocosa...-se acerco con enojo

-¿qué me vas a hacer? Pasarme la estupidez

-aggg – gruño Parkinson

-¡¡no ya se, ya se! – dijo sarcásticamente haciéndose la feliz - ¡vienen a admitir que son estúpidas, no se gasten su tiempo, ya todo el mundo lo sabía

– NO - dijo Beckmar – lo que te vino a decir es que te dejes de meter con Malfoy

-¿qué yo QUE?

-LO QUE OISTE ALEJATE DE **MI** NOVIO

-yo no he estado haciendo nada con **TU** novio

-te vi en los jardines con el por la ventana y siempre le estas coqueteando

-¿perdón?

- Weasley no te hagas la tonta, Samanta ya me lo dijo todo – acoto Pansy

-ssh... – Beckmar le dio un codazo a Parkinson intentando callarla

-¿a si? – pregunto la pelirroja viendo a la Ravenclaw con mala cara quien bajo la mirada y se puso nerviosa

-si y se lo que haces

- ¿y se puede saber que fue lo que te dijo ella de lo que supuestamente hago? – Samanta cerró los ojos temiendo la respuesta de su amiga

-que siempre andas como perrito faldero atrás de mi chiquito bello y que lo acosas todos los días cuando les toca la tutoría

-¿enserio? – Ginny se aguanto las ganas de reír, primero por las incoherencias que decía y segundo por lo de "chiquito bello" que apodo tan estúpido

-por eso es que te vengo advertir que te alejes de mi chiquito bello

-mira, tu no tienes nada que decirme- replico Ginny – antes de acusar a alguien averigua primero quien es de verdad la culpable y aun que ella – señalo a Samanta y después se regreso a Parkinson – sea tan cobarde como para no decir la verdad y te haya metido no se que cosas en la cabeza sobre tu novio y yo, pues yo si te lo voy a decir para que te dejes de pendejadas conmigo que no tengo nada que ver con Malfoy

-¿qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Pansy viendo a la acusada con duda

-que allí donde la ves con cara de santa, tu amiga es la que coquetea con tu novio y no yo

-mentira – negó Parkinson

-te lo prometo por el escudo de mi casa y eso es decir mucho

-¿Beckmar?

-si, la misma que se hace llamar tu amiga

-me...men...mentí...men..tira – titubeo Samanta, Parkinson miro a su "compañera" con rabia

-si es mentira entonces por que estas roja y titubeas – envenenó Ginny para que Parkinson se de cuenta – de seguro y se lleva contigo desde que se corrió el estúpido rumor que yo y ella nos peleamos por Malfoy en la biblioteca ¿no es así? Y aparte de seguro fue ahí donde te comenzó a hablar mal de mi y ella quedo como la santa del asunto

-si pero... ¿y que con eso?

-pues que todo rumor se basa en algo ¿verdad?

-si...

- y cual crees que fue la base de este

-no la escuches Pansy – rogó Samanta

-Cállate, sigue...

-la base de este rumor es que la estúpida aquí le coqueteo a tu "chiquito bello" desde el primer día de Tutoría y si no me crees pregúntale a cualquier castigado, con decirte que hasta se hacia castigar solo para poder verlo – al finalizar Ginny disfruto de los resultados de sus palabras viendo a una Slytherin atando lazos quien mirando a una Ravenclaw con tal odio que si las miradas mataran Samanta ya no estaría mas caminando entre los vivos.

– no le vas a creer ¿verdad? – a la chica le temblaba la voz y se cogía las manos con nerviosismo

- yo creo que si- susurro Ginny mientras Beckmar salía corriendo para que Pansy no la alcanzara

-ven acá maldita zorra

-no Pansy no es lo que tu...- y se perdieron en el pasillo contiguo

- lo que es la vida – exclamó la Gryffindor, alguien le puso la mano en el hombro provocando le un susto de muerte – Ginny se regreso y vio a Malfoy parado viendo con rareza justo el punto en donde se habían ido las dos chicas – que susto me has dado imbecil Ginny le quito el brazo de su hombro

-¿qué fue eso? – le pregunto el chico

-una escenita de celos de tu novia

-¿cual novia?

-Parkinson

-ja no me hagas reír ese adefesio novia mía

-ja eso me dijo ella

-¿y tu le creíste?

-pues si, no que eres capaz de todo por que "un Malfoy nunca se queda sin lo que desea"

-y quien dice que yo deseo a Parkinson

-todo el colegio dice que tienen sus aventuras por ahí

-tu mismo lo has dicho aventuritas pero de la cama no pasa – replico Malfoy con una sonrisa picara

-que asco, solo te acuestas con ella por placer

-si, o que crees que por "su linda cara"

-bueno no...

-no me digas que tu nunca lo has hecho

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

-mm con esa respuesta ya me dijiste que no – dijo viéndola con superioridad

-¿y si no que? – Ginny se puso las manos en la cintura como acostumbraba

-mira que a mi me gustaría – el chico se acerco a ella con picardía –ser el primero- dijo susurrándole al oído

-mira que a mi no – dijo Ginny empujándolo para que se alejara de ella – chiquito bello

-¿qué has dicho?

-no es así como te llama tu novia

-que no es mi novia y odio que me diga así

-pues entonces te voy a molestar con eso siempre chiquito bello

-pero si viene de ti no me molesta en lo absoluto – otra vez se le acerco

-ya se que te gusto demasiado Malfoy – ahora fue ella quien se acerco a el y le puso la mano en la nuca y le beso el cuello provocando al chico - pero bájale a tus hormonas muchachote, sabes que yo nunca te daré lo que deseas – le susurro al oído

-como puedes estar tan segura de eso

-por que tengo autocontrol, algo que piensas tener por que si tu no tuviera fuerza de voluntad ya habría hecho una locura ¿no?

-aja

-pues no creó que tu tengas fuerza de voluntad o autocontrol o como quieras llamarlo, a mi por el contrario me sobra.

-¿enserio? Así que tu tienes autocontrol y yo no, pecas de soberbia Weasley – dijo el chico negando con la cabeza

-mira quien habla de soberbia

-bueno ya no importa, a ver tu autocontrol ¿lo tienes? –pregunto Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa

-si, acaso lo dudas

-no se, por que no mejor me lo demuestras – Draco la cogió de la cintura con fuerza y la acercó mucho a el

-que haces – pregunto Ginny intentando soltarse aun que sabia que era algo inútil ya que el era mucho mas fuerte que ella

-atenerme a las pruebas – ahora fue el quien le susurro al oído y Ginny se estremeció todita, el aroma que el tenia le hacia cosquillitas en la nariz provocando un suspiro corto en Ginny, el la beso en la comisura del labio pero fue acercándose a los labios de la chica, la estaba besando y a ella no le estorbaba en lo absoluto sino que se dejo llevar por completo, aquel beso no era para nada tímido sino todo lo contrario era un tanto atrevido, la lengua del muchacho saboreaba cada parte de la boca de Ginny y ella no se quedo atrás , Malfoy ya no la sostenía de la cintura con fuerza sino que la cogía de la nuca para hacer mas intenso aquel beso, si es que eso era posible

"¿que haces Ginny?" maldita conciencia"que no lo vez me beso con Malfoy" "¿y crees que eso esta bien?" "pues no esta nada mal, para nada mal"

"¿que haces Draco?" maldita conciencia"que no lo vez me beso con la Weasley" "¿y crees que eso esta bien?" "pues no esta nada mal "

el muchacho poso su mano el las caderas de Ginny aun que bajaba poco a poco...y ella tenia sus brazos rodeando su nuca

"¿acaso lo disfrutas?" estúpida conciencia "¿acaso tu no?" "pues esta muy mal por que eres una Weasley y el un Malfoy" "¡¡cierto!"

"¿acaso lo disfrutas?" estúpida conciencia "¿acaso tu no?" "pues si pero eres un Malfoy y ella una Weasley" " Weasley o no esta buenísima"

Ginny se tencionó, la mano del muchacho estaba llegando a un punto comprometedor y ella intento soltarse pero Malfoy no la dejo, de nuevo tenia sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la sostenía con fuerza para que no huyera, la pelirroja dejo de forcejear y pensó a mil e hizo lo que paresia una buena escapada.

Rodeo con su pierna la del muchacho mientras este la seguía besando, la respiración ya le faltaba al menos a ella ya pero parecía que Malfoy tenia para rato, el muchacho al sentir la pierna de la chica no hizo nada mas bien la disfruto pero no se imaginaba lo que pretendía Ginny, Draco bajo hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, Ginny cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio, tenia que controlarse, lo sabia, así que pensó en otra cosa y se concentro en lo que tenia que hacer, puso sus dos manos en el pecho del chico mientras este volvía a besarla en los labio y ella lo empujo, el chico al tener la pierna de Ginny enredada en la de el no pudo equilibrarse y cayo de seco al frío piso.

Ginny rio triunfante – autocontrol Malfoy, aprende

-¿cual? – pregunto mientras se levantaba de nuevo – el que se fue de vacaciones mientras me besabas con ganas

-no, el que te tiro al suelo

-a pero... –Malfoy miro su reloj – fuf si que se tardo, recién aparece y llevamos mucho besándonos

-besándonos me suena a multitud, tu fuiste quien me beso

-pero tu no te rehusaste mas bien lo disfrutaste – dijo con picardía y mirándola a los ojos

-pues me dio ganas

-¿cómo?

-que me dio ganas

-¿tu, ¿besando por ganas?

-si que acaso yo no pudo tener ganas, acaso solo tu puedes

-no pero...

-¿pero que?

-pero...y si te daba ganas por que paraste – el chico se acercó de nuevo y sus ojos tenían un brillo fascinante

-por que te estabas sobrepasando - Ginny retrocedió mirando los grises ojos del chico, se veía guapísimo así con el cabello alborotado

-¿sobrepasando? Yo diría avanzar

-no, yo solo tenia ganas de un beso no de revolcarme contigo aquí de una vez

-que pena ya quisiera yo que tuvieras esos deseos

-ni lo sueñes, contigo nunca, eres un pervertido – dijo cruzando los brazos

-y quien lo va a impedir ¿tu autocontrol? Por que si es así ya lo veo como hecho y no como una negación – dijo riendo, la Weasley se veía linda enojada... pero... en que diablos estaba pensando

-no, con o sin autocontrol nunca lo haría contigo

-lo mismo debiste haber dicho de besarte conmigo y mira que lo has hecho y muy bien- Malfoy se relamió el labio y le puso una mano en la cintura

-pues espero que lo hayas disfrutado por que...- Ginny le cogió la mano con suavidad y la quito de su cintura - nunca mas lo vas a volver a tener

-eso dices ahora pero ya vas a ver que querrás mas – dijo Malfoy caminando hacia la izquierda sin regresarla a ver

-yo pienso que...

-¿que? – pregunto regresando a ver por encima del hombro

-que tu vas a ser el que va a querer mas

-¿acaso es lo que deseas?- dijo girando en la esquina

Ginny se quedo ahí parada, había que admitirlo, besaba muy bien y aparte todo eso de estar a escondidas le ponía morbo al asunto y le gustaba – ¿qué te esta pasando eh? – se pego la cabeza tres veces – de veras que te afecta pasar mucho tiempo con Malfoy, mira que hasta comienzas hablar sola – camino hacia su sala común, lo había disfrutado y lo peor no era eso sino que no lo negaba en lo absoluto.

¡Hola! Lo se lo se, soy lenta para subir los capítulos, Perdón por la tardanza lo siento muchísimo : ( , yo se lo que es tener que esperar demasiado por un capitulo pero es que las condiciones en las que estoy no me permiten escribir mas rápido, ojalá y piensen que la espera haya valido la pena y lo que pasa es que no se si les haya gustado este capitulo por que la verdad es que a mi no me agrado mucho como quedo pero con todo se los puse para que lo lean y me den su opinión, por ultimo me despido y se que suena cansón pero por favor dejen Reviews.


	13. Dejémoslo Al Destino

Capitulo 13 : **Dejémoslo Al Destino **

Ginny estaba totalmente desanimada como para levantarse, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible se sentó en el borde de la cama, se froto los ojos, se desperezó y se levanto para ir al baño

-Ginny ya sales por que quiero entrar – Oyó a Midra gritando desde afuera

-ya voy – se acerco rápidamente y salió para cambiarse

-¿como amaneciste? – le pregunto la rubia con una cara de felicidad que asustaba a Ginny

-bien- dijo con rareza – oye porque...por que estas tan feliz

-simple, por que este fue el mejor fin de semana de toda mi vida

-ya dices – se burlo Ginny mientras se vestía

-no de veras – respondió Midra desde adentro del baño

-podrían callarse – dijo su otra compañera de cuarto quien Ginny había dado por ya despertada he ida siempre era la primera en salir de la habitación y Jhefra siempre decía que era mas puntual que un reloj y que la única ves que no la había visto primera en clases es por que se enfermo.

-lo siento – dijo Ginny – pero ya te deberías despertar Sabina

-no – gruño entre sueños y casi indescifrable

-vamos tenemos clases – Dijo Midra zarandeándola despacio pero la chica la golpeo con su almohada, Ginny se rió y la rubia la miro con rabia y le hizo señas de que la ayudara a levantarla.

-de veras que me asombra, siempre eres la primera en salir del cuarto a pesar de que solo somos las tres – indicó la pelirroja

-si que paso con eso de "ser puntual te puede salvar" – dijo la rubia imitando el tono de vos que utilizaba Sabina para esa frase .

-que mamera – dijo la morena, se levanto de la cama con rabieta y se fue hacia el baño sin decir mas, Ginny y Midra se miraron y rieron

-bueno dejando atrás a la extraña de Sabina me puedes explicar por que eso de el mejor fin de semana de tu vida.

- por Jhefra – dijo Midra con cara de babosa enamorada a opinión de Ginny

-hay ni que fura gran cosa

-es que Jhefra ...no se ...es ...especial – dijo terminado de cambiarse

-¿especial? – pregunto Ginny mientras salían de su habitación y bajaban a la sala común

-si especial ya sabes – la seguía de cerca

-¿que tiene de especial?

-todo – dijo jugando con "el" dichoso anillo

-claro especialmente idiota, especialmente molestoso especial...

-oye – reclamó Midra mientras atravesaba el retrato de la dama gorda

-lo siento – se callaron un momento pero Ginny continuo-y te estas volviendo de su gremio de idiotas

- Ginny no seas mala

-no ya, hablando de voluntad, de veras que me alegro por ti

-gracias – dijo suspirando y de nuevo con la cara de babosa

-pero...

-¿pero?

-pero me entristezco por mi o ¿es que acaso tu no? – dijo Ginny con un sarcástico resentimiento y haciendo como si llorara poniendo su mano en su pecho

-¿y por que debería tenerla?

-¿cómo que por que? Como que por que? De veras me ofendes

-ya Ginny

-ninguna ya Ginny me dejaste con el puesto de tutora con Draco ¡ay que dolor! ¡que dolor! – dijo aun con el llanto falso

-¿un momento? Que ...¿qué acabas de decir?

-que me da dolor – dijo dejando el sarcasmo a un lado

-no

- entonces que me dejaste con el puesto de tutora

-no... tu... lo llamaste...

-¿a quien llame yo? Ves te dije que te estas volviendo idio...

-no tu lo llamaste... Draco –dijo pensativa y con un dedo acusador que apuntaba a Ginny mientras caminaban al gran comedor

-¿dónde? – dijo regresando a ver

-no no- Midra negó con la cabeza – lo llamaste Draco

-¿a quien llame Draco? – dijo haciéndose la desentendida y bajando el tono de voz

- a quien mas, a Malfoy, no lo dijiste por su apellido sino por su nombre

-mentira dije Malfoy – se defendió la pelirroja aun que sabia que si había dicho Draco

-no, lo llamaste Draco

-por eso "no lo llame Draco" sino Malfoy

-vamos Ginny no te hagas la loca le dijiste Draco y punto

-y pues...- la pelirroja se rindió

-¿pues?

- pues si es así ¿qué tiene de malo?

-nada solo que...tu odias a Draco y siempre lo has Llamado por su apellido – dijo alzando los hombros y con cara de niña traviesa

-pues ya no

- mmm mira tu, y ese cambio tan radical

-es que me estaba preguntando "Ginny por que existen los nombre si no los vamos a utilizar" y decidí decirles a todos por su nombre

-aja – dijo Midra sin creerle nada

-¿no me crees? – pregunto la pelirroja como ofendida

-¿quién dijo que no? – entraron al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor comenzando a comer pero Ginny casi escupe todo por el codazo que le dio Midra – mira ahí esta "Draco", la pelirroja miro como entraba al gran comedor con el mismo aire de superioridad caminado con una lentitud como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas al aire y la cabeza bien alta, Ginny iba a bajar la mirada de nuevo pero antes de poder hacerlo el la regreso a ver y una sonrisa de picardía apareció en su rostro mirándola por milésimas de segundo y después volvió hacia Zabini quien le enseño una pequeña cajita negra

-y que quieres que haga

-nada yo solo digo – y las dos volvieron a su plato

-que hay – Jhefra se sentó enfrente de ellas y cogió el ultimo pastelito del plato de Ginny y beso a su novia quien lo miraba con eterno dulce todo vomitivo romance

-tómalo - dijo Ginny – igual con esa demostración de...bueno, ya no podría haberlo comido

-cuando te enamores hablamos – replico Jhefra y volvió a besar a Midra

-ya por favor mis ojos no aguantan mas tortura

-ya, esta bien – dijo Midra

-vamos a clases – propuso Jhefra comiéndose el pastelito de Ginny

-vamos – los tres se levantaron y fueron a herbología pero un chico de Ravenclaw que estaba en la puerta de entrada les dijo que iban a tener la hora libre así que se fueron a sentar en el ya tan conocido árbol de costumbre

En 5 minutos Ginny ya estaba arte de los cariñitos de la parejita feliz que tenia a lado así que intentando alejar su mente un poco de tan atroz imagen, comenzó a hacerse trencitas en el cabello pero al terminar se las saco y como deberás ya no tenia mas que hacer para limpiar su mente de las imágenes que tenia tan cerca se despidió de sus amigos que ni le prestaron atención y camino hacia el castillo

Miraba cada paso que daba y parecía que cada vez iba mas lento hasta que oyó un grito a su espalda y vio que alguien venia corriendo hacia ella, parece que la otra persona no la vio por que fue derecho a chocarse con Ginny sin que pudiera evitarlo, ya estando en el césped la pelirroja vio que la persona que la había chocado se levantaba muy rápido y seguía corriendo hacia el castillo tapándose la cara

-¡se dice lo siento! - le grito levantándose del suelo y arreglándose la falda del uniforma

-has visto Malfoy hemos matado dos pájaros de un tiro, primero Parkinson y después Weasley

-si que gran día – dijo el rubio mirando a Ginny como insinuando algo

-¿qué haces pobretona? ¿fugándote de clases?

-no deficiente mental

-¿y entonces como se llama cuando uno no esta en clases teniendo que estar?

-no se dímelo tu que eres quien esta aquí con Malfoy – respondió Ginny viendo al rubio que no decía ni una sola palabra y seguí con esa estúpida sonrisa de siempre

-si no estoy mal hay tres personas aquí

-¡que bien! ¿le enseñaste a contar Malfoy? – le pregunto al rubio

-no, aprendió solito – respondió con gracia, le gustaba como la Weasley trataba a la gente con tal de que no se meta con el

-por eso no aprendió solito, lo se es que es tan torpe - Zabini se le acerco con ojos asesinos

-¿qué? ¿me vas a pegar?

-me provoca, pero no – Zabini no se alejaba ni un solo centímetro

-que te parece, últimamente provoco a mucha gente - dijo Ginny mirando a Malfoy quien tenia las manos en los bolsillos pero al oírla decir eso le hizo señas de que se callara – y en mas de un sentido – dijo volviendo a ver a Zabini que seguía muy cerca de ella

-eso te lo creo, eres irritante – dijo dando un paso atrás

-lo se ¿no es lindo? – pregunto mirando a Malfoy que había dejado de hacer señas pero que seguía con el semblante un poso perturbado, Ginny sonrió al verlo así

-linda tu pero calladita – repuso el Slytherin dándole un codazo a Malfoy y riendo a las anchas, Malfoy solo asintió con desgano

-si por que se te va la lengua Weasley – dijo Malfoy bajito

-que, tienes miedo de que le diga a tu amiguito que...

-cuidado Weasley – ahora fue Malfoy quien se le acercó y la cogió de la muñeca con rudeza

-¿qué pasa eh? – pregunto Zabini mirando la escena con indagación

-¿Zabini te parezco bonita? – pregunto Ginny pero sin ver al aludido sino que seguía desafiante ante la mirada de Draco, dejando la respuesta de la interrogación de Zabini pendiente

- estas buenísima – dijo el muchacho viéndola de pies a cabeza

- que grotesco pero gracias – dijo Ginny – y a ti Malfoy – acoto alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa picara y desafiante, el muchacho ya lo veía venir - ¿también te parece que estoy buenísima? – Malfoy la miro con furor y se le acerco al oído susurrándole "cuidado o voy a hacer algo que no quiero" y la soltó de la muñeca

– Vámonos Zabini, ya hemos hecho suficiente y hasta demasiado – dijo aun mirando a Ginny – nos vemos pobretona – paso por su lado empujándola un poco o mas bien rozándola

-hasta mas tarde niña – dijo Zabini

Estaban en clases de pociones y se expedía un olor irritante de los calderos que contenían los brebajes que les había mandado a hacer Snape, eso era una de las razones por las cuales Ginny tenia unas ganas tremendas de irse ya de ese lugar, también estaba el hecho de que la habían dejado como pareja de un chico que no paraba de hablar ya que por primera ves Jhefra y Midra trabajaban juntos dejando así aun lado a Ginny.

-Los que tengan lista la poción pasen a dejarlas – dijo el profesor sentado cómodamente en su escritorio –con su nombre y el de su pareja.

La pelirroja pregunto el nombre de su pareja y se levanto para ir a dejar la poción abandonando al chico que en ese momento le comenzaba a hablar acerca de lo extraordinario que era su nombre y bla bla bla hablándole al aire, miro al profesor y dejo la poción encima del pupitre.

Weasley hoy a la tutoría – dijo si verla, Ginny puso cara de asco – y no tarde – alzo la vista a la chica quien cambio bruscamente su mueca por una leve sonrisa

-como usted diga profesor

-y no es necesario que le avise al señor malfoy

-ni pensava hacerlo – susurro ginny

-¿qué dijo?

-que por que no puedo

-por que yo ya lo e hecho

-eso si que es bueno – y se fue a sentar

Unas horas mas tarde de haber estado en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes que pudo entro en su sala común y subió rápidamente a su cuarto, para dejar sus cosas antes de volver a salir para la tutoría , abrió la puerta del cuarto y vio a Midra recostada en su cama leyendo un grueso libro, bajo el texto y miro como madre esperando a hijo retrasado

-me contaron que ayer llegaste tarde

-¿quién?

-no importa ¿acaso esas son horas de llegar? – pregunto mirando el soso reloj que tenía en su pequeño buró

- no se dime tu

- pues no – dijo levantándose de la cama, dejando a lado el libro y acercándose a Ginny cruzada de brazos – amenos que las razones de la tardanza hayan sido buenas- añadió con una sonrisa cómplice

-buenas así buenas que digamos...no – se sentó en el filo de la cama de Midra y cogió el pesado libro y tiro sus cosas al pie del velador de a lado

-¿pero que fue lo que paso?

-de que es este libro – pregunto alzándolo, no tenia ningún titulo y su forro ya era viejo

-que importa – Midra se lo quito y lo lanzo bien lejos – cuéntame – Ginny miro el libro en el piso y regreso a ver a su amiga

-no es nada, me retrase por tonterías – respondió neutra aun que se moría de ganas de contarle o... mejor no le decía nada, o si o...

-ah y... ¿que fue o quien fue esa tontería que te retraso?

-como que quien ya te dije que fue una tontería

-Ginny no se por que pero no te creo

- si te lo cuento...no mejor no

-¡aja! – la rubia casi se cae de la cama - Así que si paso algo, cuéntamelo por favor, te prometo que me hechizo a mi misma para no poder decírselo a nadie

-mira Midra la verdad es que no se si sea buena idea contártelo

-ya se, dejémoslo a la suerte

-¿como?

-a ver mmm... ¿tienes una moneda?- pregunto rebuscándose en sus bolsillos

-si – Ginny saco de su mesita de noche una knuts

-ya – se la quito y la puso en su mano – si sale de este lado me lo dices, pero si sale de este otro hago como si esto nunca hubiera pasado

-bueno – A Ginny le agrado la idea - ¿dónde aprendiste eso?

-cosas muggle

-ah... – Midra lanzo la moneda y la cogió de nuevo en sus manos antes de que cayera al suelo – Ginny se acerco para ver en que lado había caído – ¡ja! gane, no te lo digo

-sabia yo que con lo de la apuesta fue suficiente suerte por un año escolar

-lo siento pero así es la vida – Ginny alzo los hombros

-ten tu moneda – Midra se la dejo en la cama y se fue a la suya – ya que no tengo nada que hacer me voy a dormir hasta mañana

-no estas enojada ¿no?

-por que habría de estarlo, solo por que mi mejor amiga no me quiere decir que fue lo que paso – su voz tenia un poco de rencor, ya estaba cubierta por completo por las cobijas y su voz se oía por debajo de ellas

-Midra tu quisiste dejarlo a la suerte – Ginny se acercó a la cama de la chica preocupada por como había reaccionado, deberás que no quería que se enojara con ella

-eso es cierto – La muchacha salió de debajo de las cobijas con una sonrisa ingenua, La pelirroja se tranquilizo

-sabes que Midra te prometo que te lo voy a contar pero cuando sepa que no estoy en riesgo

-¿y eso? ¿tan grave es? – pregunto con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos y emoción excesiva

-no pero... yo saldría perdiendo muchas cosas

-ah bueno

-oye me tengo que ir

-a tu cita

-a la tutoría

-por eso a tu cita con Draco

-ya – Ginny le pego con la almohada y abrió la puerta

-Ginny – Midra la llamo y la pelirroja la regreso a ver - esto te lo mando mi hermano y te vino con un beso grandote – le lanzó algo que Ginny a duras penas pudo coger, era un brazalete que tenia el nombre de ella grabado en letras muy bonitas

-¿y esto?

-dice que se a dado cuenta que te quiere demasiado y que espera verte pronto

-no me digas que tu hermano se esta enamorando de mi

-eso parece, que lindo no – Ginny miro a su amiga alzando los hombros y salió del cuarto, se puso el brazalete en la muñeca derecha y se puso encamino hacia el aula de pociones.

Llego al despacho del profesor y sin golpear entro, miro a Malfoy sentado en el escritorio del profesor leyendo un papel que tenia en las manos, al oírla entrar alzo la vista para mirarla, la pelirroja no dijo nada y se sentó en el pupitre mas lejos, no tardo ni 5 minutos en que los dos no dijeron nada y una manada de muchachitos entraron a la clase, Ginny les dio las indicaciones y Malfoy leyó el papelito que resulto ser la poción del día.

En instantes el aula se encontraba contaminada por un olor a rosas increíble, Ginny no sabia si lo que les había dado Snape era pociones por hacer o perfumes para vender, fue la primera tutoría en que ningún chico se equivocaba, la mas rápido en acabarse y la mas fulminante en desalojar ya que ni bien entregadas las pociones todos habían salido corriendo lo que dejo algunos estragos por que votaron ni se que cosa en un pupitre y Ginny se acerco para limpiando y se sentó en una banquita, Malfoy aun no se había ido y la estaba mirando

-como estas bocona?

-yo bien y tu? Un poco asustado no

-no - dijo el chico y se levanto del escritorio del profesor y camino hacia donde estaba ella

- aja si como no – repuso Ginny viendo como el chico se sentaba enfrente de ella - acaso el gran Malfoy tiene miedo de que sus amigos sepan que una Weasley, pobretona, simple, niña, irritante, le provoca – dijo dejando el trapo aun lado

- le provocaba – Ginny se rio bajito – por que yo ya conseguí lo que quería – la miro con superioridad – y ya no me interesas

-que bien – la pelirroja se miraba las uñas

-no me crees

-la verdad es que no – Ginny se paro de su puesto – pero ya no importa – se iba a ir pero...

-se que es difícil de aceptar que ya no me atraes y que te duele un montón por que yo a ti todavía te gusto

- es que no es difícil por que, admito que me gustas pero solo para el ratito para matar tiempo

-¡a mi nadie me trata como un juguete Weasley! – Draco la cogió de la muñeca como lo había hecho en la mañana y sus ojos mostraban enojo

-¿qué se siente eh Malfoy? qué se siente estar al otro lado, al lado en el que dejas a todas las chicas

-no estas ni así de cerca en tenerme a ese lado

-lo se pero me acercó ¿no? – Ginny se aproximo a el

-no – el chico retrocedió y le soltó la muñeca

- a que le temes eh? a que me de cuenta de que no es verdad de que ya no provoco nada en ti – Ginny se acercó mas y esta vez el chico no se movió

-no – el Slytherin la miraba desafiante

-¿no? – Ginny acerco sus labios a los de el pero apenas y lo rozo pero asegurándose de que surtiera efecto

-no – respondió el chico con una voz casi audible y tragando saliva, se noto que mentía

-¿enserió? Que pena yo que pensaba darte mas – le susurro al oído y se encamino a la salida, Malfoy quería aguantar de veras que quería

-espera – el chico la sostuvo del brazo y la voltio, le planto un beso que ni que y Ginny antes que se consumara lo separo y miro al chico divertida

-no que no Malfoy – y salió de allí corriendo hacia su sala común, no sabia que pasaría después de todo por que estaba sintiendo un no se que que que se yo, pero la verdad es que le valí madre, se lo iba a dejar al destino.

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado o al menos que este pasable, acepto sugerencias para los nuevos capítulos ya saben en donde encontrarme o adonde escribirme, gracias por los mensajes a las que me escriben y a las que alguna vez lo han hecho saben que eso es lo que le motiva a uno a seguir escribiendo por que hay que tener en cuenta que aparte de que leen mi historia me dan un momentito de su tiempo al escribirme y hacerme enterar de que les gusta mi historia, besos me despido


	14. Quien Te Vio

Capitulo 14: Quin Te Vio

Día Martes o mejor dicho al día siguiente...

El profesor Snape estaba en su escritorio mirando a la puerta por la cual minutos antes la clase de primero había desalojado el lugar y los dos muchachos estaban parados delante esperando a que su profesor hablara, la verdad era que a Ginny le parecía una total exageración que los haya sacado de clases tan solo para decirles que había tutoría esa noche, como que si no fuera ya lo bastante obvio, por que para eso pensó Ginny que los había hecho llamar y si no para que mas, no era que tuviera una buena razón para que los citara justamente solo a los dos.

- Los he mandado a llamar para decirles que ya no se harán cargo de la tutoría — soltó el profesor así sin anestesia anticipada, Ginny casi grita de la alegría pero se contuvo, así tan de pronto tan repentino que ni ella se lo esperaba pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada Draco se le adelanto, que por cierto estaba bien lejos de ella como que si temiera que le pasara alguna enfermedad peligrosa

-con su debido respeto señor me podría dar las razones por las cuales nos retira del cargo? — pregunto Draco dando un paso para adelante, Ginny se aguantaba las ganas tremendas de reír por ver a Malfoy así de correcto demostrando toda su clase y linaje, nada que ver con el que ella conocía

-la profesora McGonagall — Dijo con un deje de cólera en la voz — Le a parecido mala idea que yo designe a mis alumnos para hacer mi trabajo

-¿y? —pregunto impaciente el Slytherin

-y se lo ha comentado a Dumbledore quien a su vez me a dicho que les quite ese cargo

-pero si nosotros lo hacemos con gusto...verdad Weasley — Ginny lo regreso a ver con ojos asesinos y lo vio tan idiota como siempre mirándola con esa estúpida sonrisa, lo lindo nadie le quita pero de que era idiota lo era, no podía decir que no o se ganaría la bronca del año así que...

- si — dijo volviendo a ver al profesor con una sonrisa hipócrita que ni ella se la creía

-aunque les guste El Director Dumbledore ya dictamino así que no puedo dejarlos encargarse de los castigos — Ginny saboreaba la victoria y le encantaba, casi era como una adicción

- No sabe la pena que me da Profesor, me encantaría seguir asiendo de tutora con Malfoy como supervisor — Dijo Ginny con su típico tono de sarcasmo que por suerte no fue notado por Snape — pero palabra es palabra y la del Director Dumbledore si que pesa — Ginny regreso a ver a Malfoy con una sonrisa de victoria absoluta — ¿ya me puedo retirar?

-no, hay... una cosa mas —dijo con pesadez - como los dos han hecho de tutores, no contenta con decirme que les quite el cargo, McGonagall también cree que es conveniente que los exonere del examen final a ambos y Dumbledore la secunda

-vaya que generosa que es la profesora, ¿ahora si ya me puedo retirar? — Pregunto Ginny con cara de niña inocente que espera lo mejor del mundo

-ya pueden irse — dijo agriamente el profesor

Ginny miro por ultima vez con sorna al egocéntrico de Malfoy y salió del aula camino unos pasos girando en la esquina y vio que Midra y Jhefra la habían esperado, les contó todo mientras salían del castillo para ira a cuidado de criaturas mágicas y al no oír reacción alguna de sus amigos al terminar vio a Midra y a Jhefra quienes a su ves se observaban con cierta complicidad.

-¿Qué les pasa he?

-nada... — Dijo Midra

-solo que... — continuo Jhefra

-nos...- Aumento Midra

-¡ya basta! Paren, parecen una mala imitación de Fred y George 

-lo que pasa es que mi hermosa novia y yo — Ginny puso los ojos en blanco - pensamos que nos deberías dar las gracias 

-¿por? — Pregunto Ginny alzando una ceja

-por que ya no estas en la tutoría — respondió Midra poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-¿y eso? — curioseo la pelirrojo

-un di de esos en los que sin querer te perdiste de vista por como nos comportábamos

-eso se llama descole y ya son varias veces que me lo hacen por sus cariñitos — dijo cruzada de brazos, todavía no llegaba Hagrid a clases y había una montonera de estudiantes enfrente de su cabaña, ellos se quedaron atrás

-por eso mismo sentimos que te debíamos unas disculpas pero decidimos darte algo mejor 

-algo que sabíamos que querías — acoto La rubia

-sigo sin entender — se estaba exasperando

-sabes, a veces sobresale tu inteligente pero hay otras en las que desaparece la susodicha sin dejar rastros

-bueno ya basta me hablan claro — Ginny se canso — y no soy tonta

-La razón por la que ya no estas en la tutoría es por que Midra y yo disimuladamente le contamos a la profesora McGonagall que Snape te designo hacer de tutora para los castigados y "sorprendentemente" la profesora no sabia nada al respecto y decidió decírselo a Dumbledore — Tardo tiempo para que Ginny reaccionara y los abrazara a los dos de golpe

-¡¡Gracias!! — les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y los soltó, todos regresaron a ver por el grito que había dado la pelirroja — son tan lindos, nunca pero nunca mas les molestare cuando se estén haciendo cariñitos, y les pagare la boda — los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos — y la luna de miel y les comprare una casa y le...

-ya Ginny no es para tanto — Dijo Jhefra algo carmesí tapándole la boca a la chica

-si mejor y planeemos la próxima salida a Hogsmeade que es en 11 días — dijo Midra queriendo cambiar disimuladamente el tema, ya para eso nadie los miraba

-bien pero yo me regreso antes para dejarlos solos — Dijo Ginny con una mirada pícara codeándolos a ambos

- aja bueno mmm... a donde nos vamos? 

Caminaba feliz por el pasillo con sus dos amigos a cada lado, ese día le habían dado la noticia mas feliz de su vida y por la expresión de su cara se lo dejaba notar a todo el mundo, además estaba el tema de que sus amigos le habían ayudado y aparte ya se había acabado clases e iba directo a su sala común sin el peso de pensar que volvería a esa húmeda y aburrida mazmorra todas las tardes.

-¿Contraseña? — pregunto la dama gorda al verlos llegar

-"el que no debe ser nombrado será destrozado" — Dijeron a coro Midra Y Jhefra

-¿Cuando cambiaron la contraseña? — Pregunto Ginny entrando a la sala común

- Cuando estabas con Snape, al parecer la cambiaron por que decían que la otra no era muy convincente — respondió Jhefra sentándose en un sofá vació y Midra se sentó a su lado

- Claro y es que a quien se le ocurre poner como contraseña el mismo nombre de la casa a la que protege - dijo Ginny acostándose en el espacio vació posando sus piernas en el regazo de su amiga, los tres se quedaron callados un rato

-Ginny ¿no vas a extrañar la tutoría? — pregunto la rubia

-estas demente? Como voy a extrañar eso — respondió casi gritando

-no se quizás y...extrañes algo

-o a alguien — termino Jhefra

- si se refieren a el señor hostilidad...

-¿quién hablo de el? Midra tu oíste algo sobre eso

-no para nada

-no será que una señorita esta obsesionada con aquel señor hostilidad y lo quiere negar — dijo picadamente Jhefra

-La verdad...la verdad es que... si — dijo Ginny mirando con timidez y titubeando un poco, Midra y Jhefra se miraron sorprendidos por la declaración de la chica — Sobretodo su estupidez y arrogancia hay eso si que me hace suspirar — dijo sarcástica - o mejor aun su egocentrismo y su molesta voz, a pero lo que mas me hará daño dejar son las peleas — siguió como añorando tiempos pasados — esas si que eran peleas — soltó un falso suspiro

-que graciosa ¿eh?

-Bueno me voy a mi cuarto a llorar y si no bajo ya saben me corte las venas con una papa frita o me suicide con sobredosis de caramelos — se levanto y fue directo a su cuarto, busco una liga en el aparador para recogerse el cabello y se acerco al espejo pero antes de poder hacer nada su reflejo cobro vida como la noche del Baile

- muy chistoso ¿no? - le dijo con reproche

-¿qué? — pregunto Ginny como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo que tu reflejo cobrara su propia vida

- sabes a que me refiero

-si lo se pero prefiero hacer bromas antes que admitirlo enfrente de mis amigos

- eso esta mal

-ya te dije la otra vez que voy a esconder que me atrae Malfoy y creí que lo habías entendido

- ya lo se y si lo entendí pero solo por que tu quieres que lo entienda

-mira, ya es una decisión tomada, además no es gran cosa

- ¿que no es gran cosa?

-sip — respondió segura

- admítelo...

- aquí vamos otra vez, que quieres que admita ahora

- que se te salió de control el jueguito que tenias con Malfoy

- ¿qué jueguito?

- mira yo se que no somos tontas así que sabes de lo que te hablo

- de los besos, lo se... lo se, pero no se me salió de las manos 

- te gusta besarlo ¿verdad?

-si pero solo por venganza o juego o para molestarlo

- eso es mentira - dijo la imagen con una sonrisa

-besa bien ¿y? Que yo sepa no es ningún pecado

- nadie dice que lo sea solo quería oírlo decir de tu boca, además que te quedas corto con "besa bien" las dos sabemos que es mucho mas que bien

-Bueno si...

- ¿Ginny real? Se que sentiste algo mas la ultima vez que lo Besaste, no le pusiste mucha atención pero...

-si lo sentí pero de veras que no me importa

- si tu lo dices

-si, yo lo digo — afirmo confiada

- antes de irme tengo que decirte algo que se que te va a interesar tanto como a mi, se supone que no puedo comentártelo pero me vale madre, se por buena fuente que no todo esta perdido - al terminar de decir esto la imagen volvió a ser inerte

-¿qué es lo que no esta perdido? — pregunto sin obtener respuesta- maldito reflejo, cuando quiere que uno le diga algo hay si esta de preguntona pero cuando uno quiere saber algo no le responde — se recogió el cabello y se puso a hacer deberes en el buró que había en el cuarto 

Ginny al terminar de hacer todo para el día siguiente paso el tiempo sola aburrida y viendo hacia el reloj de la cómoda de Midra recostada en su cama pensando en todo un poco, un pensamiento fugas y escurridizo salió por su boca "extraño la tutoría" y aun peor un "¿qué pasaría si estuviera en ella ahora con...Dra" pero este logro acallar con gran agilidad aunque un poco tarde, agradeció a Merlín que nadie la oyera, Midra llego tarde esa noche y Sabina paso en la biblioteca todo el tiempo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Día Miércoles hora del desayuno

Ginny comía una tostada mientras miraba como Midra y Jhefra se demostraban todo su cariño, decidió observar otro panorama y miro hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde encontró a Luna quien parecía intrigada con la portada de un libro, miro mas allá y se encontró a la presumida de Cho Chang quien a su vez veía su reflejo en un pequeño espejo y se acordó de lo que había hablado con Harry sobre ella e instintivamente lo regreso a ver y se cruzaron miradas, al parecer el también había visto a Cho y le sonrió a Ginny Como diciendo "te lo dije", siguió su travesía por el gran comedor, esta vez su vista se pozo en la mesa de Slytherin mala idea, muy mala ideo o ¿no?, al primero que vio fue a Zabini y pensó que molestar a Malfoy con el no era ningún problema por que Zabini tenia lo suyo pero le faltaba lo de otros... cerebro, pero no importaba por que solo era para molestar un rato, se recrimino por lo que acababa de pensar y después "sin querer" su mirada cambio de Zabini al rubio platino que se encontraba a su lado y por mala suerte o por que Merlín así lo quiso sus miradas se cruzaron, eran penetrantes, quien los viera diría que se fundían el uno al otro con la mirada claro que ninguna de ellas con expresión alguna.

Una bandada de lechuzas surcaron el gran comedor soltando el correo matutino haciendo que se cortara aquella conexión, Ginny que no esperaba nada se sorprendió al ver que un sobre rojo caía en sus manos, lo abrió sin prisa y asta con pereza.

"Querida mentirosa

Esta carta va dirigida a la persona mas engañosa de todas, quien dice odiar pero sabe besar, no sabia que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor se pudieran amarras, ¿cuantos encuentros llevas con el señor Malfoy? he niña, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que nadie se debe enterar, pero hay un precio que me deberás pagar para que mi boquita yo pueda cerrar, por ahora no necesito nada pero cuando lo haga te escribiré y te diré lo que deberás hacer, con antipatía

Quien te vio"


End file.
